Fated Decisions
by animefreak5483
Summary: A prophecy told of a man who would save them.One who could defeat the invaders threatening human existence. Tai, a recent college grad, is sucked into the future’s battle for survival. Finding meaning in life and love, can he save world & his love?Taiora
1. Chapter 1

Fated Decisions

Chapter 1

* * *

A/n: Long time no see 

I am back from my travels in Japan!_ Kate begins crying! Starts tantrum- I don't want to be back in the states... I want to go back and play in the land of anime and HOT Japanese guys!_ I miss being a gaijin (foreigner)...

This is a good thing for my faithful readers, however, it is quite sad for me. Although I enjoy the country of my birth- running around Tokyo was much more fun! I WANT to get back over there ASAP!

I didn't give up writing Taiora fics- FYI. I just never had the time to type them until now. So once some normality sets in, I should be able to return to a steady flow of updates! So look forward to at least three more fics from me.

To all my friends in the Taiora dept, animefreak5483 is BACK! And to any new comers to this little genre, welcome! I hope to amuse you for a time, so sit back, relax and enjoy the latest crack dream!

I also would like to do the standard disclaimer at this time-

Kate no owns, so you no sue ;)

* * *

What would you do if the fate of the world rested on a single decision you made? If you were forced to choose between something that meant the world to you or something the world considered above all else critical for the survival of mankind... 

Having your normal mundane life interrupted by outside forces sure does add more complications into the equation. Being attacked and injured just because of what people think you will become, also takes a toll on the spirit. In a matter of a year, I lost and gained everything; only to now see it threatened and on the verge of being lost to me again. I both curse and thank an ancient prophecy... one that I would have never known, never would have been aware of any so called 'special' abilities I seem to possess if it weren't for a single fated day. Before I was forced to become involved, I was your everyday 22 year old guy doing nothing special with his life. A history major at a college got me no where, and a minor in classic military tactics did even less. So I could play a decent game of Stragego or Risk... but in life I was going no where. I was about to agree with my friends that my life wouldn't mean anything to anyone. However, soon strange occurrences led me to believe the opposite.

In the course of a few weeks before my twenty-second birthday, the frequency of accidents and close calls led me to believe it mattered to someone that I didn't last too much longer.

Somehow I escaped each building fire, shooting, even the fatal car crash that took my parents. It was that even that set everything in motion. Without knowing it, my possible future, no my very existence posed a threat to someone, something... What surprised me more was the extremes my unseen protectors were willing to go to in order to save one person...

I didn't know it at the time, but another person's parents were lost in the very same car crash. She truly became my source of strength in the days to come, her desire to end the deaths and avenge her parents made me work harder... if only for her. Knowing that these people fearlessly saved my life and even attempted to save my parents, I owed them more than my life. Without my knowing they had been watching and protecting me through all the chaos. However, the severity of the crash allowed me to finally see my protectors and the creatures stalking me for months. Sadly this would not be the last in our encounters. The mysterious creatures that came to my time in order to stop me from amounting to anything in the future would not be deterred by loss of life or any kind of setbacks.

Once I had something, someone I felt I needed to protect, even though she protected me much better than I could have possibly done for her, I knew there was no going back to my old life... my old life... it seems so far away, that day all this finally exploded into a full fledge fire.

They came out of no where as I drove my parents car over to the local grocery store. I had just returned home because of my birthday and graduation from college. Dinner was to be my favorite food... we were all out of a few special ingredients. Mom, Dad and I jumped into the family car for a quick spin to the store- a normal, dull ritual of shopping... that would not end as it usually did.

Out from behind a cloud a creature shaped like a humanoid landed on the hood of the car. Two more attacked from the sides as I lost control of the car. I don't remember much else... the black, almost liquid looking figures and their red piercing eyes will forever haunt my memories, much like everyone else's here.

As quickly as they came, three or more other figures appeared and the battle commenced. A blur of auburn hair was the last memory I have of that day... I was surrounded by a gentle, yet strong aura before the car exploded... killing both our parents and the attackers.

I awoke to find a new world existed... one where I did mean something to these people. I was some sort of a special being with a purpose. I still don't totally understand why myself, it is all because of some prophecy... even after reading the text myself I still don't know how they figure a college graduate from the 21st century could ever mean the survival of the world.

I try not to dwell on the topic; all I ever get are headaches and more questions. I understand that to the people of this time, my child and I seem to somehow save the world. We are able to rescue the human race and allow it to survive against the beings they term bugs...

My life is no longer mundane in any sense of the term. Waking up in a strange place where constant danger lurks sometimes has me wishing for the simplicity of my past life. However, there was one thing I would not trade for the world... as much as my old life ended, a new one began. I found a person I wanted to share myself with, a person that could love me as much as I loved her. My soul mate existed in this time, in this world... I would never trade the memories we created together, or of ones I still hope to have with her for all the easy years of life before...

To me, she is worth more than my existence. She has given me the strength to accomplish all I have; she alone has saved the world, not me. She is my world. So how can I possibly make a decision like this... why do I have to decide something that either way, I loose someone important to me?

* * *

The beginning...

* * *

The light of the midday sun shining on his face awoke a solitary sleeping man. His brown hair had become a mess as he slumbered for an unknown time on the single medical cot in a small room. Re-situating himself by rolling over to his side, the young man attempted to get comfortable and sleep once again. His body ached and he felt physically drained. Searching his memories, he had never felt this utterly weak ever in his life. The thin mattress he slept on gave him none of the comfort he sought to ease the ache. Shifting again in a last attempt at falling back asleep was rejected as a voice called out his name. 

"Taichi Kamyia." The voice seemed to echo in both his surroundings and inside his head.

"I am glad you decided to join us back in the world of the living."

Rolling onto his back, Taichi opened his eyes slowly and looked over at the source of the voice. After his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the dim room and the brightness of the sun through the doorway, he noticed a man no older than himself standing casually looking at him.

"How... how do you know my name?" Was the first question that came to his lips as he sat up suddenly looking over his surroundings. Unfamiliar... he was worried.

"You will be surprised to know just how much more we know about you than just your name." Came the man's reply.

"Ya, well... I didn't ask you that." Tai responded not liking the man with blonde hair before him.

"And I wouldn't take that kind of tone with those who just saved your life." The blonde said walking closer to the cot near the center of the room.

"How do I know you weren't the ones trying to kill me?"

"You don't... sorry, you are going to have to trust us. If it means anything you'll find you're in one piece anyway." The blonde said picking up a new set of clothes from the floor. "We don't have much time to explain everything now. Please come with me."

"Come with you? Trust you?" Tai said standing up from his cot. The moment he was fully on his feet a rush of blood followed making him lose his balance and nearly fall over.

Ignoring the chuckle from the man watching him, Tai quickly got his bearings.

"You took quite a knock in the head. You should be thankful you survived anything."

"Thankful? Just where the hell are we? Where are my parents? Why was I attacked in the first place? And WHO the HELL are YOU?" The brown haired man questioned in an angry tone. It might be the queasy feeling in his stomach or the jolt of the crash, quite possibly the attitude of the man before him, but Tai was losing control of his anger really fast. Moving a step closer, Tai hoped to appear threatening or just serious to the other man, he wanted answers... and now.

"Well aren't we just Mr. Inquisitive here? But I suppose you do deserve some answers." The other man stopped for a moment wondering how he was going to break things to the one they had saved.

"My name is Yamamato Ishida, but people call me Matt. I am the leader of a group of special forces. You remember those blob like things that attacked you, right?" After getting a nod, he continued. "Those guys are an advanced race, well they like to consider themselves that.. to put it simply, they're aliens of sorts. Creatures, we don't really know for sure what they are- all we know is that they are close to wiping out the human race... an ancient text was discovered some time ago that led us to believe the only hope to beating this threat was to find and enlist the help of a man... together with his help we could beat them back and save mankind."

"I don't see where I fit in... no way." The meaning behind his words hit Tai hard. "You have got to be shitting me. I am a no body back home."

"You aren't as dumb as you look... and besides you are no where near your home. In fact you are about 150 years past your home time... we needed to get you out of there since the bugs, as we call them, have also found out about you."

"WHATཀ" The shock of hearing that he was an important person and nearly 150 years in the future caused Tai to sit back down on the cot. After a few moments of silence, Tai began laughing. "I get it now... Mike put you up to this... a birthday prank or something. My parents were also in on the joke, right? How did you pull off the crash? That was very real like, you had me fooled there for a minute."

The blonde looked down on Tai with a weird expression on his face. 'This was the man they saved; the man prophesied to save them all... was a lunatic?'

"So where's the party then? You have a hidden camera somewhere right?"

"I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. I hate to tell you this, but we weren't able to save your parents from the crash... but you are not alone in your grief... we lost two of our finest on this mission." The blonde continued all the while he prayed that they had made a mistake. 'How can this guy possibly save us?'

"Seriously, I'm famished. Let's eat and then I get to pick the movie."Tai's brown orbs looked up at the man before him. For some reason the joke wasn't ending- no one rushed in yelling 'happy birthday' and there was no cake in sight. The look on the blonde man's face also indicated an air of gravity to the situation.

"I'm sorry... there's no joke. We failed to save the other passengers in the automobile and we need your help, so can you just snap out of it now?" The blonde said moving closer to the man who was slowly figuring out that the situation was not a laughing matter. With one hand, Matt quickly slapped Tai across the face.

The sound was deafening to Taichi. Sobering he looked once again into the blue eyes of the man who had just slapped him. Matt felt bad looking down at the guy sitting on the cot. He did not envy the man before him. Tai's eyes seemed like they were pleading for assurance that everything was fine, and this was all somehow a joke.

"I'm... sorry. I wish things could be different, but nothing in this world is ever fair... all I know is that my world, our world needs you."

"Why me?" The brunette asked as tears welled in his large orbs. Fishing into his pocket Tai found the only thing he had left of his parents- a necklace his mother had asked him to hold because the latch broke. He shoved it back in, not wanting to think about them both being gone...

"I don't know what to tell you right now... once we get out of this temporary base, we can discuss things more. Right now, your life is in danger. If you want to survive, you will need to get up and follow me... and change clothes... you look too different, you're a sitting duck if they find us."

For the first time Tai realized the difference in clothing between the two. While he wore a pair of blue jeans and a now stained tee shirt, the other man was clad in tan, camouflage grays and browns. The weapon at his side added the ambiance that made him look like he came out of a war movie. A futuristic and scary movie...

Tai's choices at the moment seemed limited. Rationalizing that after saving him these people might not wish to cause him harm, for the moment, and following the blonde's orders would ensure that safely. All in all, Tai thought that going with the other man would be the only logical answer, what else could he possibly do if those... bugs were still out there after him.

Picking up the clothes, Tai stood and began to take his shirt off. Looking down at his bare stomach, he noticed a large white bandage. He found other sore spots also neatly patched up on his arms.

"It's just a few superficial scratches. Nothing serious... but we'll have the med team check you over later just to be safe." The blonde said as he turned around to give the other man some privacy as he changed.

The new clothed felt a little strange. However he had no time to voice his concern wearing military-like clothes before the other man opened the door and exited. The sun again entered the room in more force as the door was held open for him to exit as well. Shielding his eyes as he left the room, Tai had to readjust before he could see anything.

Looking around Tai could quickly tell he was no longer anywhere or anytime near his home. The buildings were made out of some weird metal like material; he had never dreamed of such sturdy, yet cold looking buildings. The air smelt of pollution and fumes as he attempted to closely follow Matt's lead.

The old streets they walked down were littered by debris and rubble from old stone buildings that were fading into decay. Metal fences were everywhere, separating everything from the path they now walked down. As they continued in silence, Tai could not stop comparing this time with his own.

"When did... I mean, how are..." Tai couldn't figure out which question he wanted to ask first.

"How did things get this bad?" The blonde spoke for the brown haired man. "That's the question with the simple answer." He sighed. "We humans are truly a stupid species... our ancestors didn't feel it was necessary to take care of the only home we have. Things only got worse as those creatures began to surface... some think its the bugs fault, others say that the bugs are the spirits of the Earth out to reclaim the wastelands we've created."

Silently Tai took in everything he could. As they continued onward, Tai noticed the buildings and lonely streets change. Moving past a grouping of head stone looking pillars, Taichi felt they were entering a sacred area. His suspicions were confirmed as a small congregation could be seen in the distance. Incense stixs could be seen burning in the distance, the perfumed air was a drastic change from the polluted air he breathed in back near the hut.

The people gathered were still in their military uniforms, some looked like they hadn't been able to change or relax after a battle. Many wept, others attempted to console them... but at the front of the crowd, a step or two closer to two larger stones a figure caught Tai's eye. Kneeling silently in prayer it almost looked like she was an angelic statue put there to bring comfort to those grieving.

Her auburn hair was in deep contrast to the mourning shade of black she wore. Her hair was tucked neatly into a bun, however a few strands seemed to escape and found freedom in the passing breeze... that was how he knew she was no statue.

Near her knees more candles and incense gave off a spiritual atmosphere. Her hands raised from a praying position at her waist to near her chin as she continued in her meditative state.

Tai forgot to breathe for a time and stopped walking with the other man. Instead he moved closer to the fence; his hands gripped the cold metal chain linked barrier that separated the way they were going from the cemetery area. He could not help look over towards the mourning group, but more importantly the girl... It was clear she lost someone important to her. However her face seemed at peace. Not a tear dropped from her closed eyes. He berated himself, he felt like such a voyager watching her pain and her silent strength.

He couldn't make out the words of condolences and sympathy from those behind the girl, but he knew what they would be telling her. From his location on the other side of the fence her figure looked so small in contrast to the large shrine. He was... transfixed. Not able to take his eyes off her for a moment, he was startled to see her actually move. Before Tai could even blink, the girl before the shrine turned her head slightly and opened her eyes.

The piercing crimson orbs burned into his mind in an instant. The inner fire and great strength from within struck him with just seeing her eyes. His mouth dropped open a bit as she looked him over. The unreadable expression confused Tai as he attention was once again distracted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to stay close?" The blonde asked a little annoyed after finding the man he was leading had stopped for a little sidetrack. "What did you... oh." The angry tone softened as he too saw the scene before them. Nodding to the grieving party, Matt went silent. Tai watched the blue eyes of the man soften as he looked at Tai's mysterious woman across the fence.

His eyes followed Matt's line of sight and saw the women nod as well before she turned back to her prayers. Tai couldn't help but feel a chill as she quickly gave him a visual once over before continuing with the meditation.

Tai was saddened at the cold feeling he got from the woman near the shrine. Turning to look at Matt, Tai could do nothing as the blonde continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: Sorry about the wait for the chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support. I am glad you are enjoying the fic- please feel free to leave comments and other tid bits... they might make me type faster ; Seriously I need the outlit of writing right now... life is really stressful since I returned... want to go back to Japan!

* * *

The two men continued walking down the path in silence until the blonde began to speak.

"We just buried our dead this morning. A little later tonight, we will continue on to our headquarters where we have more security and protections in place." Continuing with a more stern tone, Matt explained about the area. "This is our ancestor's burial ground... so don't expect a happy welcome if you decided to explore."

"Did she lose someone as well?" Tai asked not being able to shake her image out of his mind. There was no reply as the two kept walking. "She looked so strong... everyone else was mourning like normal people... but..."

"Don't think she's heartless just because she isn't crying now." Matt interrupted. "Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk just now... everything is hectic and we're sitting ducks till our transport gets here- can we just get you safe and secured in the hanger? I'll answer your questions later, I promise."

The two men said nothing more as they continued towards a place that Matt called a safe hanger. Supposedly their transport would be around there later to pick them up. The blonde sighed in relief as the doors to the large metal hanger sealed shut and they walked down into a tunnel space. At the end of the tunnel there was a single room, the door itself was thick and secure. Behind that door, Tai was led into a dead end room.

"Have a seat... I'll get you some water and see what we have left around this place... it won't be much seeing we haven't been in here for a long time."

"What is this place?" Tai asked looking around at his surroundings. "It looks like something from the Cold War, but too modern and high tech to be a fall out or a bomb shelter..."

"well you are close." Matt replied as he returned with bottles of water. Throwing one over at Taichi, he then took a seat near by and opened his own bottle. Once he quenched his thirst, the blonde began again. "I told you earlier this isn't your time right? Well I wasn't kidding. The current date is 50 ACA... after they first attempted to colonize our world."

"Colonize?"

"Colonize... if you would even call it that. Take over, extermination, you get the picture... They've succeeded far too often and we need to stop them... that's where you come into the picture."

"But I'm just a college grad..."

"A what?" A confused Matt asked.

"Um, never mind... why me of all the people in the world?" Tai wanted to know this most of all.

"We don't know either. Just suppose with me a moment, suppose you could bring us the added power we needed.. would you help us?" The blonde's question only added to the doubt and worry Tai felt.

'Me? What could I possibly do? Possibly hope to accomplish? Why? Why me?' These and a thousand more questions raced inside his mind.

"It's kind of late to ask me now isn't it?" Tai asked knowing the answer already.

"Look, I'm sorry, really I know haw hard it is to have your life changed drastically... look around, you more than anyone else can see what kind of world we have right now..." Matt began. "If there was anyway to kill these bastards, don't you think we would have done it already instead of developing a one time chance to go back in time and get you? Our members aren't what they use to be... whole generations have been slaughtered or taken into captivity. All I know is that I will give my life in order to free them all..."

"I just don't see what I can do that none of your group can't." Tai sighed after taking a swig of the water.

"I'm sure once you get settled here, something will come up... if it means anything we'll have the best people protecting you. So you won't have to worry about the bugs getting close. And once we're at HQ, they won't be able to track us as easily."

"How come?" Tai questioned remembering the creatures that attacked earlier. They were a terrifying sight. He hoped they wouldn't meet up again.

"We have devices that confuse their senses."

"And you don't have one here?"

"It's still experimental and its hard to transport... our scientists have just figured the first system out. If we could, we would be using it all the time... but there are too many problems, you don't happen to be a skilled computer technician?" The other man questioned hoping their savior came in the form of a computer expert.

"Nope." Tai replied hating to dash the hope in the man across the room.

"Military experience?"

"None..."

"Weapons training?"

"I had a BB gun when I was ten... otherwise, no."

"What, may I ask, can you do?"

"Well... I had a part time job as a museum clerk... and I can fly airplanes." Tai said thinking over his life and also wondering exactly how he was suppose to help out this group. Seeing the hope in the blue eyes of the man before him and the serious question running through the man's mind, Tai felt depressed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. Sorry to confuse you even more. I am sure you are the one the prophecy told of... seeing the bugs attack you like they did proves you have something we need. We'll figure it all out once we get back to base. There's someone we can talk to and maybe he'll help us figure some things out." Matt said standing up and patting Tai's shoulder.

As he did, the ground under them began to shake. It was barely noticeable at first, however the tremors grew in strength until the light fixture overhear rattled. A violent sounding crash from outside rocked the building's structure and Matt quickly pushed Tai to the floor shielding him from falling supplies. Matt covered him with his own body, all Tai could do was gasp for air underneath the other man.

Objects fell off shelves and the room was quickly in disarray as the room continued to shake.

"What was that?" Tai asked hearing the other man curse above him.

"You don't go want to know." Came the reply. "I know I don't." The blonde said quickly dusting himself off and standing. Pulling the confused man to his feet, Matt took him over to a sturdy looking table.

"Stay under here."

"But..."

"No buts. I don't want you to move from under that table." Matt commanded as he ran for the door.

Tai watched as the other man left him alone in the now messy room. Thankfully the light fixture still illuminated the room. The noise from outside echoed off the walls. Closing his eyes as the room shook again with another violent explosion. He couldn't take it, the room was now becoming dangerous with the falling debris from the shelves overhead. Running to the door in between explosions, Tai tried to open the only means of getting out of his once safe haven.

Another large explosion from outside, one that was larger than the others sent Tai flying backwards and to the floor. Hitting his head on the stone flooring, the taste of blood came to his mouth. Laying there on the floor, Tai fought with the urge to just sleep and let what ever happened, happen.

Convincing himself he didn't want to die like this, he slowly moved back to his feet. Standing on wobbly legs, Tai returned to the door. He wasn't happy to find the door and door frame had taken on some damage as well in the shaking. It took him time to force open the thick hatch.

The view on the other side of the newly opened door caused Tai to drop to his knees. The once open and spacious tunnel was a mess of debris and clogged with fallen ceiling and clutter. Attempting to move some of the large pieces of rubble, Tai found that exit unusable.

"I'm trapped." He worried as he scanned the room for possible exits... none.

He was about to begin panicking as another rumble shook the room and only further added to his anxiety. The continued shocks of the battle up above and the misplaced items now all over the floor caused Tai to stumble and fall once again.

As he lay there on the cold and cluttered floor he felt like giving up once again. Closing his eyes he sighed and concentrated on the silence in between the violent shaking. A small sound coming from the ceiling caught his attention. Opening his eyes he continued to focus in on the sound. It reminded him of metal bending slightly and a random muffled curse every now and then had him wondering what exactly was coming towards him.

The sound grew louder and a small vent-like opening in the ceiling seemed to be the source of the noise. The sound from the thin vent metal holding a person's weight told him that someone was coming into the room soon via the air ducts...

He couldn't help being startled as the gate of the vent came flying off to make a deafening clank on the floor. Without moving his body he watched as a stranger started to make their way into the room. Friend or foe... Tai did not know what to expect.

It took only a few minutes as he heard continued soft grunts grow louder and nearer.

Two cream colored legs dangled from the vent as the figure began to slowly drop down. Next came shapely hips covered by a tattered and dirty black skirt. As Tai watched in silence, he could at least pinpoint that the visitor was defiantly female. Soon her chest and face came into view for only a second before she released her grip and dropped completely to the ground.

The crimson eyes and hair of the woman before him were unmistakable. she was the girl near the shrine. Still not moving Tai eyed her as she slowly got to her feet and began dusting herself off. Cringing as she brushed off her leg, Tai's attention was drawn to the red liquid running down her leg.

"Don't tell me you died after all the trouble to get in here." She said as she ripped her skirt and walked over towards him.

Tai could hear the irritation in her voice as she knelt by his side and looked over his bruises. Finishing ripping her clothes, she used the fabric to wipe the small trickle of blood off his head. Without hesitation she began checking him over and wrapping his head with the next bit of fabric from her now revealing short skirt.

Once she was satisfied with her hurried bandaging, the woman before him stood silently looking over their surroundings. He could tell she was scanning the area and assessing the situation. Losing her balance as another explosion shook the building, she tumbled down across his lap.

As if by sheer instinct, Tai protectively wrapped his arms around her as she remained still until the shaking stopped. The warmth of her body caused a strange feeling to grow in the pit of his stomach. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer to himself. As he did this, a sharp hiss came from her lips. Noticing he must have brushed against her injured leg, he quickly apologized and released her.

"Sorry." He whispered as he reached and undid his over shirt. Using his article of clothing as the dressing, he quickly returned the favor and tended to her leg before she could protest his action.

"You did a number on your leg... does it hurt?"

"It's fine." She said a bit harshly. Regretting her tone, the girl put her hand over his to stop him from shrinking back further. "Thank you, I'm fine. I came to get you out of here..." The tone was more gentle and for some reason comforted Tai beyond explanation.

"So, how are we going to do that?" He asked looking her over once again. His cheeks stained a light red as he noticed the perfectly shaped legs now exposed from her torn skirt.

"The same way I came in." She said moving back over to the vent she entered. Looking up she took a moment to assess things, she began to stack the strewn contents of the room below the vent. "You're not injured anywhere else?" Her voice almost echoed from the walls.

Tai looked up at her and nodded he was fine. Noticing her eyes on him, Tai got up and understood she was silently telling him to help. Forcing himself to his feet, he fought against the wave of nausea that hit. Leaning momentarily against the wall on the way over to the woman, he pushed the throbbing in his head to the back of his mind. More important things were going on...

"we should get out of here as soon as possible... we've moved up the meeting time with this current attack."

At the mention of the hostilities waiting for them on the outside, the expression on Tai's face soured.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to let you die now... let's get moving." She added confidently.

Her promise and determination relieved his worried heart to a degree. Just her presence around him seemed to calm him to a point. It was strange, an invisible connection was pulling him to her.

Following her directions, Tai made his way to her side and helped her create a makeshift ladder. As he was about to climb up to the vent opening, the lull in the shaking ended once again. A large chunk of the ceiling gave way as the room took another hit.

"We need to hurry, follow me." She said climbing into the vent. Doing as he was told, Tai quickly climbed up and in after her.

The vent was small and dark. Hardly able to see his hands as he crawled, Tai looked ahead of him and instantly blushed red. There in front of him was the tattered ends of the once long skirt, they barely covered to mid thigh as she crawled ahead of him.

Inside the tunnel, the fighting outside rumbled and vibrated off the metal they traversed. Getting use to the pace they traveled at, the lack of light and the constant view of his hands, Tai continued forward. Suddenly without warning his guide and bodyguard stopped. Running into her with his head, the two both cringed in pain at the collision. Tai's head once again began throbbing and the injured leg she had forgotten about was agitated by the light bump from behind.

Tai felt bad as he head her hiss in pain and drop to side.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"No, the tunnel's blocked... damn it!" She cursed more under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Was that tunnel was our only way out?" Tai asked trying not to let the cramp surroundings cause him to loose his head.

"Damn it... there's a cold air vent back a few yards." Her voice was cool and collected. Tai did not understand how anyone could be that calm in the current predicament.

"Where?"

"I'm pretty sure it is along the right side back a ways... just back up a bit and we should be able to get to the surface another way. All I need you to do is back up till I tell you to stop."

Tai followed her instructions and slowly the pair backtracked their way to the smaller vent shaft branching off the main tunnels they were in.

"When we get out of here, I need you to follow me as closely as you can... can you do that?" She asked as they continued onward and closer to the battle sounds.

"Where are we going after we.. get out of here." He questioned thinking of what the outside would bring.

"We have an emergency pick up sight a few miles down a secret path. It is there in case we were ever ambushed here. Your safety is critical, and we're getting you out of here now." She replied almost sounding inhuman due to her calm demeanor. "Ok, we're almost there. I want you to wait inside for a moment. I need get it clear enough to get us away fast."

Before he knew what was happening, the girl before him flipped around in the small tunnel and with her feet kicked open the gate. Their enclosed little tunnel now was open to the world, and Tai felt utterly vulnerable as the smell of battle assaulted his nose.

The red head was gone in a flash, he couldn't even tell her to be careful or not to leave him alone. He could only listen to the screams of the wounded and the guns blasting rapidly in the area away from the tunnel.

From the madness, a face appeared near the vent's entrance.

"I'm here to get you... come on!" The figure called to him. Reaching into the vent, the man tried to grab onto and pull Tai out of his safe place. Not wanting to go with the strange man, Tai quickly moved backwards into the darkened vent.

"Sora! He's not coming, what do I do?" The figure yelled to someone unseen from Tai's view.

A familiar voice came back into his hearing range and closer to the vent entrance, where Tai took refuge for the moment.

"Damn it!" He heard her curse. "Do you think you'll be alright if I leave you guys here?" There was a short discussion on the outside of the vent, Tai didn't know what was going on, but the fire fight didn't sound like it was getting better. "We need to go..." He heard turning his attention back to the people near the vent exit. He could see her face looking at him with urgency and annoyance.

Reaching her arm back into the tunnel, Tai didn't know what she was going to do. Knowing she was there and trusting her with his life, Tai took her hand and allowed her to help him out of the vent.

The destruction of the above area was worse than Tai had thought. The buildings and fences that separated the shrines from the compound were in shambles. Death littered the ground. Human and strange creatures, it did not matter which species they were, the ground looked like a graveyard had thrown up its buried.

Allowing himself to be pulled along by the only person he felt he could place his trust in, they moved swiftly across the battlefield. Struggling to keep up with her after a little while, Tai nearly tripped and lost his grip on her hand.

It was too late to recover from the stumble, and Tai found himself face first into the ground. He knew he was an easy target as he stayed still and tried to mentally prepare himself to get back up, but his body just could not move.

Before any lasers could hit him, a strong body collided with him. The impact had enough force to completely push Tai out of the line of fire.

Shaking his head to clear the haze and confusion, he noticed he hasn't hurt.

"SORA!" A voice called from behind him. Turning around Tai's eyes filled with fear as he saw the girl who had helped him lying on the ground where he fell. Her right hand was clasped tightly on her opposite shoulder. Her body curved on the ground, keeping her weight off her newly injured shoulder. Even though the wound was instantly cauterized with the Lazar, there was some blood tricking out of her hand as she held on tightly to the throbbing wound.

Tai quickly got to his feet and made his way to her side. However, he was beaten by a blue haired man. The man looked to be no more than a year or two older than Tai himself, was quickly treating her wound with bandages from a medical kit.

"Just patch it up, I don't have time right now..." The red head said pushing the medic away and getting to her feet. "We're going!" She said looking at Tai- in her eyes he could see the pain and her attempts to mask it. He didn't question, but followed her quickly away from the group continuing to fight the battle.

"Um, are you sure you are alright?" Tai asked, the worry and fear in his voice were very clear to the girl leading him further from the compound.

"Don't worry, I won't die on you and I'm not letting you die on me..." She told him as she kept her guard up even after they had successfully exited out of the immediate battle area.

"The check point is just over those hills..." She said clenching her fist to try and forget about the pain. Pushing herself on, Tai watched as the girl attempted to climb the steep slope injured. With the open wounds on her shoulder and leg, her climbing ability was limited and she slipped down the little way she had actually climbed.

The pain in her face and the increasingly bloody bandages told Tai she needed medical attention and quick. When they got to this evacuation point there would have to be some kind of medical facility he thought, so that was where they needed to go.

Something told him that she would not like his help, but knowing she needed the help, he quickly walked up to her. She was kneeling on the ground where she fell nearly panting from exhaustion.

Taking her uninjured arm, he placed it on his shoulder. Lifting her up, he wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her injured leg by taking off some of her weight. She was about to protest when in the distance a loud explosion echoed.

"Just let me help." He said as they together scaled the hills that stood in their way.

Getting to the top of the last hill, a thick and deep forest came into view.

"It's just inside there." She said using his strength to rest against for a time. Her breathing was harsh in his ear as they took a moments break.

"I'm fine... we need to go north for a few meters, before we hit the site." She directed him after pulling out a compass like digital device from her pocket. "That way." She added as she pointed off to the right.

Before she could fully get her own footing to leave his side, Tai moved and they once again worked together to get down the hill.

To their relief, once they got into the forest, a transport ship was already at the rendezvous point.

"Finally, something is going as planned today." She sighed as they reached the transport. "Takeru, we're here." The red head called out with relief in her voice after flashing a special lazar to signal their presence to the awaiting man.

Quickly a younger looking teen came out from the craft. Seeing his comrade in her current condition, he aided in bringing her into the vehicle.

"Dam it Sora, what did you do this time?" The boy scolded as he quickly applied new bandaged to her still bleeding wounds.

"I'm fine. Just get us out of here, will ya?" She said putting a hand on his arm. Her movements stopped the young blonde from finishing his treatment. "I promise I will go to med bay as soon as we get home."

"You better or else I'll send both my brother and Joe after you!" The blonde said as he motioned for the stranger to get into the craft. "No worries, I'll have us back in safe space in a jiffy."

Tai did so, and was about to settle into the bench seat when he nearly jumped out of his seat as the vehicle suddenly lifted of the ground and took off.

"Hovercraft." The woman laying down on the long seat across from him moaned lightly.

"What?" He questioned moving closer to her.

"It's a hovercraft... don't worry, we're in goof hands. Takeru will get us back to base, no problem. Sit back, relax and welcome to the future." She said with her eyes closed and a faint smile on her lips.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tai couldn't help but ask as he took the bandage Takeru had tried to use on her. He continued to wrap her arm.

Once her arm was looked at, he continued to rewrap her leg. To his surprise he received no protests from the now silent figure there before him.

Hearing her breathing normal out, Tai was not overly worried about her condition. She needed rest, so he allowed the silence to fill the craft. That is as much silence as there could be within a moving vehicle.

After a time, Tai couldn't help but let out a sigh as he slumped back against the seat. Looking around the craft, he noticed it was an interesting looking thing. Two large metal benches were separated by a small walkway- he assumed this hovercraft was used for carting soldiers and people.

It was not too long until his attention returned to the complex and mysterious figure before him. The lull of the vehicle and the outside noises were soon forgotten as he watched her face. Her hair was now matted and messy, but that didn't stop it from looking like a mass of auburn silk. The deep crimson orbs were closed to his view as her face relaxed as she silently rested. Her lips... his eyes ended up looking at them no matter where he tried to divert them... Her lips were a peachy hue that almost glistened in the dimly lit compartment.

Her beauty did not diminish from the first time he saw her. She looked almost more stunning in the tattered clothes and dusty appearance.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he continued to look down on her in the silence. Noticing a lock of her hair had fallen from the rest, he couldn't stop his hand before it gently pushed the rebelling lock back behind her ear.

His hand lingered there for more than he had intended too. This caused the crimson orbs to flutter open.

Their eyes met- hers searching his with silent questions, his looking down on her with a gentle but unsure smile. Their silent soul searching seemed t go on for hours, Tai was lost in the girl staring at him. He didn't mind, there was just something about the fire he found in their depths that comforted him completely.

The movement of the vehicle coming to an abrupt stop sent the occupants crashing off their seats. Unable to stop himself, Tai fell on top of the injured woman. His forehead hit the floor grates as his head fell into the crook of her shoulder. Things around them continued to shuffle and fall on Tai's back. He would have opted to stay the way he was until he heard her groan of pain as he once again agitated one of her wounds. Moving to pull himself on his hands and knees, the pair were not able to regain full composure when the doors tot he compartment swung open.

Before they could say or move, faces of several men looked into the transport. Tai's eyes went from the door, back to the girl beneath him. He was a bit relieved and surprised to see a faint hint of a blush cross her cheeks.

Shifting a little above her, her embarrassed face quickly changed again to one of pain.

"Break it up- time out hot stuff, we've got to her her to med bay." A voice yelled as Tai was basically torn off before he could finish getting up. Two men in white doctor looking outfits moved in and delicately took his guardian out and to a cart that looked like it too hovered.

Once again he was left to shake off his shock; sitting down next to the now quiet craft, Tai waited till something made sense again. Quickly they took her into a cluster of buildings. Watching the only one he knew get taken away, having to now deal with the fever from the battle field, and dealing with a massive headache, Tai was once again reminded of the strange surroundings and losses he had suffered.

"So you just going to sit there, or do you want to go get check over as well?" The driver who picked them up asked.

"What?" Tai asked looking up at the other man for a time. Everything about him told Tai again he was no longer in this time. The very type of clothing- a dark shade of gray mesh cloth tightly fitted on the boy's frame, looked different than anything he had seen. Over his shoulders were a weapons holder vest- guns and other unknown devices were stored conveniently for easy access.

"I'm Takeru by the way- field driver, your average go-to-guy, age twenty." He finally introduced himself shaking Tai's hand as he stood up. "You're hurt, right? Shall we head over to the med tent? Um.. your name is Taichi, isn't it?"

A nod of the head was all the other man got from Tai. The two looked each other over for a time... expectations were being settled as the younger man seemed to accept the fact that the man before him was to be the one to help them.

"I'll bring you to the med center." He said as he motioned for Tai to follow. As they entered a strangely shaped building, Tai tried to get a better look at this surroundings. The building technology on the inside would make any techie drool; however, the clean and crisp feeling that usually surrounded such high tech gadgets mirrored a decaying city.

As they made it to the medical station of the building, Tai didn't know what to think of the future. This was the place he was stuck in...

The people aside from their clothing looked as normal as those of his time. Being directed to take a seat on a stool, Tai continued to watch the people work as a doctor came over and quickly treated his minor wounds.

"take it easy for a while, other than that, you're lucky to get out of that attack so easily." The doctor smiled as he quickly ran off to treat another of the slowly incoming wounded.

"I've got to check in with headquarters. I'm assuming you're tired and all, with everything going on... do you want me to set you up for the night Or do you want to tag along while I go help out? I mean after all you are our so called savior, right?"

"Right, about that... I wish someone would start explaining because I don't understand how a college graduate can save anything."

"It's been a long day." Takeru said seeing the frustrated look on Tai's face. "Give me a sec, I'll find someone to get you settled for the night. Tomorrow, things will be better and we can talk, well we can find someone better suited to tell you the whole prophecy."

"But..."

"A nice bath and some food, sleep and then answers, ok?"

A/N: Sorry for the delay- again life took precedent over crack dreams ;

I will try to update more frequently- but perhaps you can tempt me to make this more of a priority. Say, oh, maybe hitting that little review button in the corner, ne?


	4. Chapter 4

Tai could say no more to the boy as he quickly walked over to a small room and knocked on the door. He watched as a girl with short brown hair and pale skin appeared from the opening.

The two young people must have been close since the moment the girl recognized Takeru, she threw her arms around his neck. Tai couldn't help but watch the embrace of the couple. After a quick kiss, the boy reluctantly pulled out of the tight grip of the girl wearing a nurse like outfit.

They conversed for a short time; the news seemed to go from happy to sad. The emotions on the face of the young nurse told him Takeru had told her bad news. Tears welled up but only a few escaped before their embrace tightened. The tender moment only served to remind him that in this time he was alone.

After a few moments, Takeru seemed to relax his hold on her and whispered something into his partner's ear. The girl composed herself in a few seconds and the tears were wiped away with a handkerchief from her pocket.

Tai tried to look like he wasn't staring at the couple as Takeru seemingly mentioned him and the girl glanced his way. The two conversed for a short time before the boy took her hand and brought her back over to Tai's side.

"Tai, this is Hikari." Takeru said with a faint blush. "Kari is a nursing assistant here. She's going to take you over to the house to get cleaned up."

"But, I..."

"It's good to see you got out of that in one piece. Don't worry about a thing. We'll put you up at our place for the time being." The girl smiled. For some reason, the girl before him looked strikingly familiar. He could not place it, nor could he explain how he could possibly know a girl from the future.

"But the girl I came in with... is she..."

"You mean Sora?" Takeru asked looking at a confused Hikari.

"Sora was taken in for minor injuries. She should be up and about in two days. Don't worry, she's been beat up worse than this. She's in good hands." The brunette reported easing both men's worry.

"Kari, I'm leaving him to your care. I won't be back for supper, I'm sorry. I know you did a lot to make it, but at least Tai here will get a taste of some fine cooking his first night here. I have to help Matt get things settled here, I'll make it up to you, ok?"

"I guess... I can't keep you when it's something this important. Just stay safe and come back as soon as you can. I can remake it another night for us..." She blushed faintly as she took his hands.

"I will." The blonde smiled and gave her a quick kiss to the lips. "I'll be home as soon as we get done."

Tai and the girl were left to watch the younger man run down the hall and out the doors.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now." The girl smiled as she motioned for Tai to follow. "We'll make our way to my house. If you want to follow me, it's not too far."

Tai followed the nurse for a time in silence. All the while he wracked his brain trying to remember who the woman before him could possibly be.

"Um..." He started off but stopped after not knowing what or how to ask the girl leading him out of the medical ward. Once they were away from the madness of the wounded and scrambling doctors, Tai took a cleansing breath.

"My name is Hikari, but everyone calls me Kari." She said looking back at the man following her. "I can tell you're wondering about my looks, right?"

"Um... actually, yes. I feel like I've seen you before or something. It's impossible, I know... but I can't shake this feeling." He finished saying while trying not to scare her too much.

"No, I totally understand. If I didn't already know- I'd want to know the same thing." She smiled at him.

"So I'm not going insane." He asked for clarification.

"I hope not." Kari giggled at his expression of relief. "Actually, we're related... distantly, but it's there. Your mother's older sister is a direct ancestor of my mother."

"That would explain the looks; you look exactly like... my mom..." Tai's voice died as he remembered again that his parents were dead.

The sadness in his eyes were something Kari had seen many times... in times of war many lost loved ones on a daily basis, however this felt different. She felt connected with him on a level she only remembered once before.

"Let's go and get you some fresh clothes. Then something to eat... we can talk after that, if you like." She said in a strangely soothing, and motherly voice. A supporting hand also comforted him a great deal.

After a short walk, she was ushering him up the stairs of a three story building. The door was unlocked and opened with a wave of her hand over a screen. The technology was amazing. Tai had never seen anything like it, with the exception of in movies.

Once they were both inside the house his host excused herself to go and find some clothing for him. While he was left alone, Tai's attention was caught by the items displayed on around the house. Entering fully he looked around; nothing seemed to match the high technology of the security systems, or the building materials. He could almost swear he had stepped into a house reminiscent of some of the trends of his time. The only differences were a few technology items scattered around the house.

With all the things to take in, he found himself looking back towards a shelf of trinkets and what looked to be pictures. A few were actual paper copies of photos, others looked like little holograms some how projected from a small base on the shelf.

The care taken in maintaining the clean and organized state told him of the importance of these memories. A few were of an older couple, presumably the girl's parents. Something must have happened to the couple due to the abrupt loss of their presence. Tai was left to assume that Kari had also lost her parents; soon after the two blonde men Tai had met began to appear. The strong bond between Takeru and Kari was hard to miss.

It hit him then that in each of the photos those crimson orbs were staring back at him. The owner of the enchanting orbs had been the first thing he noticed as he looked at what had to be a graduation photo.

The large smile on her lips and the utter look of pride on her face even made Tai smile. He couldn't miss the motherly figure she played around the younger two. Tai smiled more at the strange and happy moments the group had shared- many familiar faces appeared in the captured moments. He had seen many of them on the battle field that day.

Picking up a photo for closer inspection, Tai saw his mysterious savior once again. A man and a woman stood proudly behind her with an arm on her shoulder as she had an impressive blade in her hands. The specifics of the event were lost on him; however he could still see it was something very important. Her face was solemn, yet the excitement in her eyes seemed to make the photo sparkle. Kari, Takeru, and the first blonde man he met, Matt, were also standing close. They were all proud of whatever accomplishment she had achieved.

The next photo was of two individuals... and something about the couple made Tai's heart tighten. The blonde, Matt was holding the auburn haired goddess in his arms. They didn't look like a normal couple in their combat gear and painted faces; yet, the eyes of the man told of a great connection to his partner.

"They were the first pair to finish the final war games at the academy since the war with these... creatures elevated. They're the pride of the resistance. And our greatest hope, well next to you of course." She smiled looking at the photos with him. "Here are some of Matt's clothes. He'll have to deal with me going in his room later."

"His room?"

"We live together, Matt, Takeru and me... it's convenient because we work together so much... and well TK and I are sort of engaged and all... I have the downstairs and he and Matt share the second floor, and the small attic on the third is a storage and training room. It is home." She added after thinking it over. Her smile saddened a little suddenly. Tai figured she was reliving sad memories...

Looking down at the picture again, he couldn't help but touch the face of their girl from earlier.

"Sora's been the mother I could hardly remember. Strict at times, always expecting the best from me, but loving and the most caring person ever... her family was very special to this town... they saved us so many times."

"She saved my life today... but she got hurt. You said she..."

"Knowing her, she's fine. Don't worry about that stuff now. We need to get you cleaned up, fed and rested. Tomorrow we'll try to explain everything... I'll set up the guest room here for you. It's not much, but it's better than what Matt would set up for you. The bath is down the hall and I'll have the table set in a sec."

Before Tai knew what happened, he was soaking in a warm bath. It felt good to wash the troubles of the present off for a bit. He forgot where he was, what had happened, and everything that came with the day, except for the moments with her. He was so close to her several times, inside the bunker, and the transport. Both times he felt himself yearn to touch her...

Shaking his head to forget the images popping up, Tai got out of the tub and changed into the clothes Kari had provided. Walking out of the bathroom, the towel around his shoulders as he attempted to dry the large mass of hair, he entered a quaint kitchen.

"You must have been looking forward to your dinner with Takeru..." He said seeing the delicious food on the table. She had just taken away the romantic candles as his voice interrupted her silence.

"Yeah, but it worked out alright. Now it's a welcome meal for a relative." The smile came again and Tai felt truly welcome. Kari motioned for him to join her at the table.

"Looks delicious, I'm starved."

* * *

_A/N: Ah, another chapter… not much action-action in this, but the next one will pick things up. Actually I might have that one up sooner than the monthly updates… sorry I don't mean to keep things waiting for a month. The good old days of weekly updates seem so distant now… I'm working on it._

_Once again you may have seen some similarities to different anime/movies in this one. I originally thought of this fic around the time of the second Matrix film (yes, I sadly watched that POS movie… so disappointed. I haven't seen the ending of it… oh well) and then there's other factors involved. However, things aren't always as they appear. In the end it's all Taiora. Enough said! _

_  
Thanks for the hits and reviews. Feel free to drop a line if needed._

_Atto de_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_

_Ah, another chapter. Go me! And it's not a full month this time. I guess I've just been in the mood to write and type. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Comments, randomness, doesn't matter, I enjoy hearing from people._

_Kate's out!_

* * *

The thumping down the stairs and the clatter in the kitchen caused Tai to awake with a start. Looking out the tinted and enforced windows the sun shown in and he knew it was morning. His body however, did not compute this as a message to get up.

His body was sore in every joint- he barely was able to muster enough strength to roll onto his back.

"Why are mom and dad so damn noisy?" He wondered until he didn't find anything of his current surroundings familiar.

Sitting strait up, Tai recognized the room he was in and here that placed him. Slowly rolling out of bed, Tai felt a little nauseous. Getting his bearings, Tai ventured out to the voices in the dinning room.

"Matt wants him at HQ this morning." A male voice sounded, Tai figured it was the younger blonde.

"I know, but he needs to sleep as well, he went through hell yesterday." The gentle voice that belonged to Kari countered. "Here are some leftovers, sorry I can't stay longer, but the hospital is a mess..."

"It's ok, I'll be fine. Thanks." Takeru's voice held so much caring in it. "I'll let him sleep a while longer, ok?"

"Thanks, when he's up, give him some more of Matt's clothes and breakfast. I've got to run." She added with a quick kiss and then quickly left the room.

As she did, Tai couldn't react fast enough to stop from colliding into her as she entered the hallway where he stood.

"Oh," she squeaked as she ran into his solid body. "Tai, you're up?" Kari asked surprised after she was back on her feet.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep much..."

"Sorry if we were too loud. There's food on the table and TK will show you around."

"Thanks," He said before she continued on her way out.

Entering the dinning room, Tai was greeted by a welcoming smile from TK.

"Morning." Tai responded as he took a chair. TK got up and served Tai some food and watered down, but otherwise decent coffee.

"When we're done, I'll take you to HQ and we'll get things straightened out. Kari and I already decided you can live here with us if you like. Otherwise, another place can be arranged."

"It's nice here…" Tai said with a smile. The décor of the house was warm and inviting, Tai needed that right now.

After Tai finished eating, new clothes were given to him. The two men then left the house and made their way to the central base of the resistance. Tai had a hard time taking in the massive amounts of technology and then the lack of technology in some areas. Large scale computers lined the walls or the security systems keeping the streets safe, however passing through a few areas the run down buildings told that this war had taken a lot from the people living there.

The headquarters TK had talked about was nothing that he had imagined. It was what one would call an impregnable fortress in the middle of the city. The security systems, the lines of defense- everything would make for a militarist's dream come true.

Passing through the security lines, Tai couldn't help the feeling he was being watched. Not only by those they passed in the hallways, but the thought that they were probably monitored by something else as well. But the whispers in the halls did enough to make him more than a little uneasy.

"They're just wondering who the new guy is. Don't pay them any mind. Once they get to know you, you'll be one of the guys." TK smiled as he opened a large door at the end of the hallway.

"That's easy for you to say... you aren't this so called savior..." Tai muttered as he stayed close behind his guide.

The large room they entered made Tai's eyes light up like a kid at Christmas. Sure he was no techie, but hanging out with computer science major friends taught him to appreciate computers, and nice ones at that. There at the main console was the older blonde busily scribbling on a notepad while checking and reviewing information.

"Ah, thank heavens you're here." Matt said without even looking up from his work. "I need you to run back to the battle field and get a clean up crew. Bring the techies as well, we need a monitoring system set up out there now. If those bastards attacked us that close, I want to know where they are ASAP."

"I'm on it Matt."

"Well?" Matt said looking up and still seeing TK standing there.

"I... I brought Tai like you asked. And Kari was wondering if we were coming home for a dinner tonight? I told her it was probably a 'no' with all this happening."

"Thanks. Call Kari and tell her we'll make it up to her sometime. But right now, I'll be lucky to get sleep tonight." The blonde replied. "Be careful with that trip take all the guards you feel you need..."

"Ya, I will. Take care Tai, I'll see you around." And with that the man was out the doors and on his mission.

Tai was confused. Matt had not once truly acknowledged his presence yet.

"We'll get you assigned a team of bodyguards. Don't worry; we'll get you our best agents." The older blonde said as he read over more incoming reports.

The atmosphere of the command center was tense, and his host at the moment didn't seem to inviting. The large computers were blinking the damage reports from the attacked area. Many people were lost and the toll could be seen in many people's eyes as they appeared on screen to report in.

The man before him looked like he was trying to keep his cool demeanor; the tension and stress seemed to be compiling on the man's shoulders. Tai couldn't help but feel the worry that was in the air, not only from the man before him, but the others they passed in the halls.

"We can sit down and talk right after I get these reports sifted through... It shouldn't take too long..." Tai nodded and continued to attempt to take everything in one thing at a time.

A commotion outside the doors drew his attention. Without warning the large metal door swished open and the same woman who had been running through his mind entered.

Walking with a slight limp, she went straight for the man by the computer. The anger and confidence in her body language told Tai she was not about to let her temporary injuries stop her from what she intended to do.

"Sora?" Matt began setting down his reports and walking to meet her. Putting his arms on her shoulders, he knew what this conversation would be about. "I thought you were resting..."

"Save it. You know why I'm here." She said. Her voice was truly frightening at the moment. "How dare you think of putting anyone else on this mission?"

"Sora, look..." He tried to calm the red head down. Looking over at the other man listening in on the conversation, he felt a little embarrassed.

"No, you look. I am the most qualified. Even with a few minor scratches!" She fumed. "You owe me! I've done things harder than this and I've been hurt worse. I saved your life even! You know I can do this!"

"Sora, I know you can, it's just that..."

"My family has earned this right. I was raised to do this job; you of all people know that. I've been through hell and back, and I'm not about to let you tell me to sit this one out... if you don't approve me on this mission, I'll do it myself."

"I'm worried about you. So many things have already gone wrong... you've lost a lot in such a sort time." He tried to sooth her as he pulled her into a hug and let his own worries spill out a bit. "I don't want to bury another friend... not you."

Sora allowed the embrace. She had nearly forgotten all that she had lost. Working hard had always been her escape for the pain and many other problems... and now was not the time to mope around, not when the sole person her family was sworn to protect was finally here.

"I can do this..." She whispered. "Mom and dad died doing our family's duty... if I don't step up now, I will dishonor the Takenouchi line... please... let me do this."

"Will you at least compromise this time?" He asked pulling away and looking into her eyes. "I'll let you take lead, but until you're back up to a hundred percent you'll have a back up."

"I could work with that."

"Okay, I'll let you figure that out... oh, Kari and I were talking this morning. We want you to stay over. I don't want you in the big house alone for a while and it would be easier to keep an eye on our friend."

"Sure, I guess that would be fine... Matt, I..."

"I understand." Matt smiled knowing how much her pride would be hurt if he forced her to say anymore.

"Well, I better get to the arms locker and get things ready for his fitting. I'll drop by and pick up our friend after you're done here."

Tai watched the whole conversation. The body language between the two told him a great deal... the blonde and auburn head were obviously close friends, if not more. And that's what bugged him deep down. What added to his discomfort was the quick kiss that the blonde received before she went off to who knew where.

Watching the blonde's eyes follow the retreating figure before the doors swished closed also said a great deal. With a sigh from the blonde, Tai saw the mental and physical strain on the other man return.

"Well I don't know if I did you a favor or not... but Sora will head your security detail. I've found it is best to let her do things her way. She's hardly wrong, and her stubbornness... just don't piss her off, got it?"

"You make her sound so bad... but you've survived, right?"

"If I didn't owe her my life a few times over, or know she's one of the best military tactical minds in the organization, I would have seriously contemplated locking her up. She's my best warrior and biggest headache at times like these." After a sigh, the blonde picked up where he had left off before the disturbance.

"When Sora returns, we'll get you settled in with us and hopefully we'll get some of those questions answered."

"Could we, um, possibly discuss things now? Like, say... can I ever get back to my time? Why those things know I'm supposedly a perfect target for an extra hole in my head, and oh ya, get this- what the HELL am I going to do to help?" Tai was now a little frazzled.

He had been content for the moment; however a migraine decided to return. Tai was not one who worked well with a pounding in his head; the unanswered questions only added to the complications.

"Calm down." Matt said putting down the files once again. "Well, have a seat." He again motioned to the chair.

"I think I told you about the bugs. Our large scale computers and records of the time were wiped out after the first wide scale colonization attempt. People disputed the exact dates, so to stop stupid fighting within the species, we now count the years from the period they attacked. Hence the 50 After Colonization Attempted."

"I get that- but where are those things from? What are they? And just what exactly does that prophecy say?"

"Fine," The other man gave an irritated sigh. "First, we are not sure what they are exactly. And it's anyone's guess as to where they came from. Many like to think that they're aliens, others think we created them with all the pollution and nuclear wars."

"We had nuclear wars?"

"Ya, nearly two... but no one knows what to think. Could nuclear weapons really create those? Due to those wars healthy populations of humans were hard to find. They began this settlement here in a valley that was far enough away from the epicenter of the wars. There were internal struggles and what was left of the weapons nearly turned on our people again. The elders were able to stop the fighting and a group of people decided to live outside the technology and controls. To them, the insiders caused both wars. Ask most in here, it's the outsiders that are the liars, and the war mongers."

Tai watched Matt rub his temples. "I think I'll arrange it with someone to take you to see the prophet later. She'll be able to better explain things... she's the last survivor of those times. She also has an exceptionally strong connection with the texts that said you are a threat to the bugs and their plans to over run this dirt hole of a planet."

After some time of explaining the basics Tai had a better understanding of how things worked. However he was a long way off from connecting all the dots to get the full picture.

"Thanks." Was the only thing he could think to utter.

"I'll have Sora get over here now. I can tell you're aching to get things straightened out. You'll also be fitted before you two leave the compound."

"Are you sure she's ok? I mean she was just hurt..."

"I'll let you ask her that question. I've tried to talk some sense into that girl. Like I said, it's best to let her go."

Pushing back his sleeve, Matt spoke quickly into what looked like a watch on his wrist. "Is Sora ready?"

"Affirmative sir. The commander has just finished down here. The techies here are helping her bring up the equipment as we speak."

"Roger that." Matt was relieved. "Well, your guides will be up in a few minutes. You did say you knew how to use a gun, right?"

"Um, a small gun back when I was a kid..." He replied not knowing why he needed gun skills now.

"Ok, I'll have her put you through a gun course tomorrow. We need every citizen here able to at least shoot at those bastards if they attack. Granted you'll be far from the battle, hopefully, but it's still better to be safe."

The two did not attempt to make small talk while they waited for the return of the commander. Instead both seemed to continue to size up the other. Appearance wise they looked to be the same age. Matt had greater height and physical build, but only by a little. Tai wasn't able to understand anything more from the other man. His body language said clearly he was strong and very influential. He seemed to carry scars both physically and mentally due to the battles he had faced.

To Tai, Matt was an enigma. The only time he changed his tone and demeanor, was for that brief moment with that girl… Sora.

It was a beautiful name, it fit her perfectly… even when she looked like she was about to burst with anger, she had an aura to her that radiated kindness, no maybe not kindness, he thought. She looked like she could have killed anyone that got in her way… kindness was not the right word that explained her. Tai tried to pin point the right feeling, but couldn't.

Before too long the doors opened again and Sora re-entered. Behind her came a tall man with dark hair and goofy goggles around his neck and trailing along behind him was another cool character with short blue hair that framed his face.

"I see you brought Davis and Ken along." Matt said as he assessed the group Sora had chosen. The three stood at attention as Matt approached them. "Ok, guys. I'll do a quick briefing and then I want Sora to escort Tai here to the prophet's place for a meeting. So… where to begin?" Matt said looking over towards Tai. "I guess introductions would be a fitting beginning. Men, this is Taichi Kamiya."

Tai felt put on the spot for the remainder of the briefing. The two new men kept looking him over while Matt told them of the mission. It was relatively simple. Tai was to remain with one of the three at all times. Sora was the team leader; everyone seemed to understand that without question.

When Matt was finished talking, he pulled Sora aside for a moment. While he did, the two officers approached Tai. It was hard to say it wasn't intimidating, because it was. Tai was afraid; everyone looked so intimidating in this time. Maybe it was due to the fighting they had been living with for years; Tai didn't understand it very well.

"So, you are THE Taichi Kamiya…" The man who introduced himself as Ken stated; it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Um, ya, but you can call me Tai," was Tai's friendly reply. Tai offered the cold man his hand. Before Ken could decide whether to shake his hand, the other man swooped in and shook Tai's hand.

"I'm Davis. Nice to meet 'cha. Don't worry about Mr. Cold and Silent Treatment; he's like that with everyone. We should go out drinking tonight! Want to join us Tai?"

"What do you mean 'us'?" Came Ken's reply.

"Ah come on Ken, our squad gets the night off duty since we held the fort back at the burial grounds. I've even gotten Joe, Izzy and Cody to join us. And if you're nice, I'll convince Yolei to come too." The smile on Davis' face was classic. What made things even better was the slight blush on the stoic man's face. Tai was thoroughly amused at the antics of the goggled toting man.

"Ah, come one man! Think of the girls!"

"You should stop thinking about the girls, especially the engaged nurse you're still infatuated with…"

"Ah, she's only engaged. It's not permanent yet… a guy can still have hope." Davis said putting his fist over his chest and going into daydream mode.

"What?" Tai asked now interested in the conversation.

"Hikari. Davis here has liked her since they first met at the academy." Ken informed their guest. "I'm sure you have met, since you are staying at their residence."

"Yes we have. And for your information she's a relative of mine, so you better back off her buddy." Tai said getting a little protective of the quiet girl that was his only family, even if it was distant, in these times.

"Fine, fine… well who else can I go after? The commander there seems to be off the market, so…"

"Their personal life is none of our business." Ken quickly cut of the other man.

"If you had money riding on the bet, it would be your business."

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked looking at the two men.

"The commanders there… you see there's a rumor going round, well it has been going around for some time..."

"You should leave them alone." Ken once again interrupted.

"You've got to be at least the little bit curious… with all they've been through, they've had to at least do it once. Come on, during the survival training- they must have thought they were going to die and man, I mean I would have done it…"

"That is you. The commanders have more restraint and morals."

"Ouch. Fine then I'll let our new friend in on the bet."

"I advise you to forget everything this one says when it comes to off the battlefield material…"

"Um, thanks…" Tai said now totally confused. Looking over at Matt and Sora, Tai tried to see if there was anything deeper about the way they interacted with each other. Was there something going on? If there was, did it really matter to him? Tai's headache came back and he forced his mind to forget all the questions.

"And she's moving in with them…"

"Idiot! She just lost her family. Wouldn't you want to be around good friends during a mourning time? Besides, Kari and TK live there as well, and so does Taichi for that matter. Having her stay in the same huge house means nothing…"

"Ah… come on and have a little fun with your imagination. Don't tell me you don't find her drop dead gorgeous? If she'd give me the time of day…"

"I don't want to hear it." Ken said his tone was growing with annoyance.

"What about you Tai? You got to see her on the battle field, plus I heard you were getting a little cozy on the transport back…" Davis smiled.

"Um, it was nothing we fell when it stopped suddenly…" Tai said blushing as he remembered the incident. "She is beautiful…"

"See, I told you!" Davis said with excitement.

"Gentlemen," came a stern female voice. "If we are done with gossip time, I believe we have equipment to move and a new comrade to get suited up."

The three sheepishly turned their heads to see Sora standing behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch****apter 6**

"Well gentlemen, if we are finished talking, I need to get the fitting done and a physical for our newest member here. And afterwards the two of us have an appointment we need to keep."

"Yes sir." The two men straightened up quickly.

"I want you two to go ahead and help the techies finish the prep work." Without question the two saluted and were out the door. "Matt, I'm taking him off your hands." And with that Tai followed the red head out the door and down the long and empty hallways.

* * *

"The official med bay is kind of busy at the moment. Our staff has been diverted to the main hospital and the front lines clean up operation. So it looks like I get to play doctor." She told him as they entered a small medical examining room. "Ah, the bastards could have at least left me some supplies..."

Tai was amused at the frustration of the woman before him. It wasn't that he was mean, but it was the first time she was showing him this side of herself. The more he learned about this woman the more intriguing and unique she became to him.

"Well, I get to use old instruments, but they work. Don't worry, I have medical training… besides, we can't do any blood work here." She sighed looking at the lack of equipment and she went to work testing his reflexes, checking his eyes, and even his temperature.

"You don't have any allergies, past surgeries?" She asked almost as cold as a doctor would when trying to assess the patient ans she continued to look for any signs of injuries.

"Nope, I'm perfectly healthy." Tai replied with a slight blush under her scrutinizing look.

"Well, that's good. You seem to be ok; however, you might experience some throat and sinus problems in a few days. Our atmosphere isn't the quality you had back in your time. I don't think it will be a big problem, but let me or Matt know if you do feel a little stuffed up." She said as she felt his throat and applied a little pressure to his glands in the area. "They don't hurt now do they?"

"N…no. I feel fine." Tai responded quickly trying to cover up staring at her when she was this close.

"Well then we're done here. Next we get to fit you with some gear. I think Matt wants you to have a sidearm. So tomorrow I will take you to the training room and we'll see what suits you best."

Tai nodded dumbly and followed once again.

It was a matter of minutes and the two were reunited with the other two men from the control room.

"We didn't really know his sizes, so we pulled a few of each." Ken said motioning to the table with gear on it.

"That'll do. I really don't need you then until tomorrow at the training range. We'll put Mr. Kamiya through the range and a basic course at survival. Since Matt insisted you two be involved, I'll have you two work with him as well."

"So we're off the rest of the day?" Davis' eyes went wide with excitement. "Sweet! More time to drink!"

"Just don't be drunk tomorrow, or else…" Sora's tone told the younger man there was no messing around while she was on duty. With a salute and a 'yes sir' the two left the room.

"Strip." She said nonchalantly as she turned back to Tai.

"Whhh.. What?" Tai stuttered a bit looking at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"You need to get out of those clothes before I can fit you in the uniform. Trust me it's complicated, so I'll help you do it. You just need to pay attention… oh…" She stopped when she realized what her request could have sounded like to him not knowing what was going on. What surprised her was that his blush was mirrored ever so slightly by her own. "You can take off your clothes and then I will help you suit up in our protective gear. It's nothing to be embarrassed about; I help suit people up all the time."

For some reason, Tai didn't feel too much better. However, he had little choice in the matter. Thankfully she turned her back to him and pretended to be busy with something to ease his discomfort. Tai dropped his pants and took off the shirt Kari had lent him.

Left in his boxers and socks, Tai stood there as the woman before him turned and with a tape measure took his measurements. And after slowly showing him how to suit up the protective gear, Tai was redressed in dark attire.

"At least you fit in better now." She smiled looking him over. "No more sniper fire to worry about when you're walking outside."

"Well that's good to hear." He added as he finished zipping up the vest and weapon harness. Looking around the large room, Tai noticed the weapons racks on the walls.

"We'll start you out on small ones tomorrow." Her voice broke him from his moment once again. "No worries, you're not going to do any fighting. That's my job. All we want is a side arm, just in case. Now if you're up for it, we have an important meeting with the elder."

"The elder?"

"Didn't Matt explain anything, wait knowing him… he wouldn't. Well, we're going to get some of your questions answered. And maybe shed some light on what exactly makes you the savior of the world."

"By all means, lead the way."

* * *

The two made their way towards the edge of the city. Tai watched as Sora stayed on alert as they made their way to a temple-like building. Outside the appearances were calm and serene. The lush grass and flowers were a huge opposite from the inner city area they came from. Behind the stone building stood a small forested area with trees, everything about the place was like magic.

"It's gorgeous here…"

"Ya, it's the only place where some of these plants still survive. Outside the shield they would die of the pure pollution out there. You don't notice it at first, but a prolonged experience kills off most of the weakest plants." Sora said as she bent down and carefully touched one of the blooming plants.

Looking up towards the building, Sora remembered many happy moments at this particular garden. However, this was no time to reminisce. She had a mission to do.

"Once we get inside, don't stray too far. And don't worry, everything should be explained by the Prophet."

"Ok…" Tai quickly said as he followed her. The inside was just as grand as the exterior. The walls were decorated with cloth tapestries, and paintings of serene scenes and landscapes. The faintest hints of incense mulled in the air, the lights were dim, and candles glowed all of these things and more gave the ambiance of a holy and spiritual place.

A man in a robe greeted the two as they entered a wing off the main hallway.

"I need to speak to…"

"We know. She's expecting you, and she is most interested in our guest. Please, you know the way." The man said as he motioned towards a door and left.

Tai watched the emotions play on Sora's face. She seemed to be troubled. With a deep breath, she seemed to be giving herself a mental pep talk for what they would face ahead. This caused Tai to worry a bit.

And then her face returned to its normal confident and strong expression. Tai couldn't help but be puzzled. This woman was such a mystery… strong one moment, and then fragile the next… Yet, no matter the emotion she displayed, she always had warmth to her.

She entered the room first, him close at her heals as they made their way through the darkened room to a smaller room.

"Excuse the interruption," Sora began, "I brought Taichi Kamiya to see you." Sora said with a slight bow of her head.

"I know. I've been expecting Mr. Kamiya, but first, Sora… Come here." The woman's voice came from a darkened corner. Tai could hardly make out the elderly form of the woman sitting in a chair.

As they entered further Tai got a better look at the woman they called the Prophet. What surprised him was that once Sora was close to her, the older lady stood and embraced Sora tightly.

"My poor baby… you must be in so much pain…" The woman comforted the younger. "They were good people, your parents. And I know they were proud of you and how strong you've been. But you're not alone. Remember that child."

"I will." Sora said fighting the tears once again. "I know they died for a cause they believed in, and I will follow in their footsteps… I will honor the clan as the last Takenouchi."

"There you go being all serious again… you are allowed to be happy as well. Your parents wouldn't want you to throw your life away and not find some happiness in life." Sora pulled away a little to look the woman in the eyes.

"You are going to guide our guest in this land, be sure to show him everything… and not only the negatives. Remember to show him the good things about our world, the reasons why we fight and need his help… You've grown so much since you first came here to visit me with your mother and father…" Sora smiled as the woman patted her cheek. "You can find strength in letting others help you as well."

Sora nodded as she watched the woman turn her head to look at the other person in the room.

"I think I will have you wait outside for a time. I need to speak with Mr. Kamiya alone. But remember Sora, don't dwell on the pain. Let your heart be opened to others and you will find a new strength."

The older woman placed a quick motherly kiss to Sora's forehead and then the crimson eyed woman left the room. Tai stood there watching the door close… he was alone now.

"Mr. Kamiya, please take a seat."

"Thank you ma'am." He said politely as he sat in the chair across from where she was sitting when they entered.

"You've traveled quite a ways to get here… you must be confused beyond all belief. I apologize for all that. Other than that, have you been treated well? You're not in any pain? Are you hungry?"

"Um, no… I guess I'm fine ma'am."

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm sorry. But no need to call me 'ma'am'… makes me sound older than I am." She smiled. Tai seemed to relax some with the good nature of the woman before him. It felt like visiting with one's grandmother. Her silver hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. Small trinkets hung from the top of her bun. Her ears were pierced with several small earrings, and she had a pair of old glasses hanging from a chain around her neck. She was dressed in a long blue tunic with red shoulder pads and other small details.

"You'll hear me being referred to as the Prophet or the Elder, but I prefer for my close friends and family to call me something less… formal. When Sora was but a tot, she often called me Granny. You can if you want, but my name is Gennai. And don't feel as if you need to be so formal. I'm here to help. I want to answer your questions, as well as get to know you. If there is anything you need during your stay here, please don't hesitate to ask Sora, or you can come to me."

"Thank you, um… Gennai."

"So I think I know where you want to start. Why you are here? Is that correct?"

"Um… ya. It is."

"Well, Taichi… there is no simple answer. I wish there was, but this is what I know…"

* * *

_A/N: Well, before some of you hate me, let me explain why I made our loveable Gennai into a female… _

_As the story progresses, I wanted several of the characters to have a deeper connection to the Prophet figure. Sora will especially have a deep connection to Gennai later when all hell breaks loose, and I also wanted Tai to also have Gennai as a mother/grandmother figure there for support, council and other things. _

_I didn't feel that Gennai as a man, or digital being could really fit this mold. It would be toooooooo out of character for Gennai as we know him from Seasons 1 & 2… so I tweaked him! That's right, I did it…. And I'll do it again! …. Ya, k… Kate's been without sleep for a while, can you tell? _

_Anyway, thank you for listening to my little disclaimer thing. I don't see it as too much of a problem. I could be wrong. But it's just a story after all…_

_Thanks for the reviews and such. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I was meaning to do it before the Holidays… but it didn't happen. Oh well… stay tuned for more action!_


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight. My knowledge is going to help lead you to victory, along with my _daughter_ uniting the fighting tribes of your people?" Tai asked looking at the woman before him like she was speaking a different language.

"That's the basics of it my boy." The old woman smiled. "I know its a lot to handle. I am truly sorry that your world has been torn apart. But you have the power to save this world. You can find a new life in this world. A new family."

"But..."

"Will you help us? Just try. We are not expecting you to do it on your own, but I know that you have the ability to do great things... I can see it in your heart. You need to let the walls of doubt crumble and build up walls of love and courage."

"How?" He asked nearly on the verge of tears. "How can I do all that? How can you expect me to even try to do all that?"

"We can't... you have to choose to help us and yourself. We can only provide people to help you on your journey until you are the man who can do all that and save this world." Gennai added as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I wish you would try and get to know the many people offering you support."

"I understand what you're saying. And I appreciate it all. But have you looked at this from my point of view?"

"More than you know young one. But have you looked at it from ours?" She quickly countered looking at him sternly. Suddenly Tai felt like a little boy getting scolded.

"I guess I haven't..."

"We're not asking you to give your life on the front lines, or to be some spectacular tactician. All I ask is that you work with Sora, and Matt... together the three of you might be able to come up with some thing that could help us. We are nearly at our last resort Taichi."

"..."

"I think that's enough for you to swallow today. You should go out and clear your mind. Then take a look at our people. Can you forsake them if you could do something to end their pain?" There was a silence for a short time. "I'm again sorry for pushing all this on you and for your loss, we tried to save your family. You should know that the Takenouchi's gave their lives believing in you without even meeting you. You too should practice that trust and belief in the good of others."

"Ya... I'll do that." Tai said somberly. His mind was a mess. There had been too much to taken in, that's true, but what made him feel worse was that he hadn't even thought about these people's side. They did save him. Sora's parents died saving him and attempting to rescue those important to him. He hadn't even thanked them for saving him and getting him away from those creatures.

"If you ever need to talk, you are always welcome in these halls. The gardens also bring many some form of spiritual peace in these harsh times."

"Thank you Gennai. I will." He said standing up. Before he could turn to leave, the old woman took him in a big hug.

"I know you will do your best. Things maybe hard, but remember to trust in love and you will find the courage inside."

* * *

Tai exited the temple to be greeted with the sun high in the sky. He had been in there for what seemed like hours. He had many questions answered, and a few still unanswered. However, he felt different. Gennai was right. These people did deserve a try. He would try and help wherever he could. It was his only way of thanking the many nice people he had met so far: Tk, Kari, and the mysterious, yet intoxicating Sora Takenouchi. 

As he walked down the steps, the first thing he noticed was the auburn hair amongst the flowers off the stone pathway. She was laying on her side, asleep. He could tell she was sleeping because of the slight rise and fall of her chest and her still form.

Moving quietly over to her side, Tai sat down. He didn't look at her for a long time because he would have blushed something awful if she woke. But after finding her still sleeping even after he sat down, Tai could not help but look down at her.

She seemed to fit there, peacefully laying near the flower bed. Tai felt like he could sit there and enjoy the day without a care. The bleak and ugly world he had been introduced to just houser before seemed a little better. Maybe that Prophet had a point. Maybe he could find a new family and possibly love in this time, in this place.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Came a sleepy voice. Tai was startled, but then realized Sora had woken up. "This is one of the only places I can truly relax... so did you get your answers? I'm sure the prophet was clearer with all the details."

"Can I ask you something?" Tai asked looking at the girl next to him. Sora sat up and looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Do you think I'm this savior guy? I mean really, what do you believe?"

"That's a good question..." she sighed after thinking things over for a moment. "I use to believe that with skill everything was possible. Those who died in battle were not skilled enough or they were poorly trained. But now that my parents are gone... I know that can't be the case. They were the products of hundreds of years of Takenouchi training and strength. They had no equals in skill, strength, techniques... then you came. I don't know what to believe in anymore... Sorry, I guess that doesn't really answer your question, does it?" She smiled a little trying what to say next.

"To me, you are Taichi Kamiya. Someone from the past who the prophets say will lead us to freedom from those bastard creatures. This means I will protect you with my life. You won't have to worry about your safety while you are at my side... but me personally? I don't know if one man can change our future. We've been fighting so hard, how can you just change everything and make it better... I'm sorry, that sounds really mean of me."

"No, it's ok. I totally understand." he nodded knowing that's exactly how he felt as well. "Sora?" Tai started taking a breath and looking up into the sky. "Thank you."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For saving me, being honest and for being nice to me. It's nice to have a few friendly people around when you're in a different time, place... yeah."

"Well you won't be calling me nice after tomorrow morning's training routines. I can be quite the slave driver. Or that's what a few of the guys tell me." She laughed as she stood up and offered him her hand. "Well, we can't just sit around here all day, now can we? I need to pick up a few things at my place and then we'll return for a nice home cooked meal made by Kari, since we'll both be living there for a time."

"And Matt?"

"Ya, Matt and Tk also live there. Why? Has Matt given you a hard time? He's not one for being nicey-nice to people he just met. But he is a nice guy."

"Nice guy? Is that what you think of him?"

"Um, is this some from of that ancient game from your time '20 Questions' or something? Matt is... Matt. He's a friend that has been at my side since I could walk, we've survived trials by fire together. But he's more of the behind the scenes guy now. Ever since he was injured in the big training accident, his knee acts up every now and then. He gets mad he can't do more than he is... Look, if he gives you problems, just call him Gimpy and walk away." She smiled at the old name she used to really make Matt mad.

* * *

Tai felt a little better as they made their way back towards the city. At least she was talking to him a little more. The little things about her made Tai all the more engrossed with the fiery spirit in front of him. 

Yet, a rain cloud once again found its way into the equation. Once they were at their destination, reality hit once again. The death of their parents seemed to slap them both on the face as they entered the dark and silent house where Sora and her family resided.

"Um, come in... It's kind of a mess... we hadn't been home much before..." She stopped for a moment. "Well, you can look around while I get some things together. I'll be done in a few minutes."

While Sora disappeared into the house, Tai wandered the halls. The house was full of family photos of generations of the Takenouchi clan. The walls held many memories. There was not much to the house itself. It seemed almost too stale for his tastes. But there were touches that brought color into home. Moments captured that told Tai more about the background Sora came from.

He could tell from the moment he met her in the bunker, that she was a proud woman. She had a stubbornness that made her want to be the best,never admitting or accepting help easily. Looking from the photos and articles on the walls and on shelves, that there must have been a great amount of pressure on her.

Yet, the love in her parent's eyes told him that she did not go without love. He realized that he had taken his family for granted. He remembered the looks of pride on his own parent's faces. Granted they didn't come often for the often lazy student he was, but graduations and different school activities, they too had been proud and loved him.

Continuing to wander Tai stumbled into a room that didn't seem to fit the main room and its cold, yet proud surroundings. There in a large glass enclosed room was a breathtaking array of flowers, trees and other vegetation. Looking closer he found flowers that looked exactly like those in front of the Prophet's temple.

The care poured into these plants amazed him. Each bloomed a vibrant color of the rainbow.

Moving further into the room, the outside world and it's massive problems seemed not so harsh. Tai was mesmerized by a small fountain in the center of the lush greens and flowers.

"I figured you'd find your way here." Sora's voice came from behind him, nearly causing Tai to fall into the fountain bed. "Sorry, if I startled you."

"Oh, I didn't mean to wander off, it's just that... um... this place it's..."

"My father made this room for my mother. It was her wedding present. They added on to the room around the time I was born."

"These flowers, they're like the ones outside the temple."

"Oh, so you noticed. We grew them here and then every spring my mother, Kari and I would transplant them there..." Sora stopped and a look of contemplation came over her face. "Well, I'll come back tomorrow and tend them. We should get going." She motioned for the door.

Tai, not wanting to upset her followed her back to the main hallway.

"That bag has some clothes for you. I looked through some old things of my father's. Matt has a thing for his own things, so I thought it would be easier if you used these."

"T.. thank you Sora." Tai said taking the bag of clothes. "Do you need my help carrying that box?"

"I should be able to get it." She stubbornly attempted to lift the box of clothing and personal items of her own. Tai could see it was hard for her to balance, so before she could protest, he took it from her grasp.

"Call it payback for all the things you've done for me so far." He smiled and left the building leaving a confused Sora standing there.

* * *

_Well, another chapter completed. So how is everyone liking it? Let me know by pressing that little review button down there __**(wink, wink)**._

_I appreciate the few reviews- thank you for coming back and taking the time to let me know how things are going._

_But you know... if you want a happy fanficition writer, you might want to leave me a few treats... indulge the attention whore side of me! Oh Pretty please? O.o _**_(Cough, cough REVIEW cough, cough)_**

_Anyway- that's all for chapter, um... six-ish... no it's seven! Wow, am I with it, I don't even remember the chapter number. But I guess it doesn't matter. As long as you get the updates of the Taiora, ne?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Well, it sure has been an eventful three weeks since my last update. My life was basically turned upside down… and not in a good way. I just wasn't in the mood to write for a while after things started to shuffle. School also began again- so that did take priority to stories._

_I guess I can never win in life… But I survived. What ever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Personally I want to hit whoever said that… it still sucks even if you survive._

_Oh well, on the bright side I still am alive and breathing and typing. Lucky you. _

_I did also get an interview with the JET people… this might be my ticket back to Japan! I've been really depressed for the last month with all this "fun" going on- this is the first time in my life- but it looks like my luck might be changing… I don't want to get my hopes up… _

_Anyway- on with the story. _

_Thank you to the faithful reviewers and the occasional reviewers. They really brightened up my day with the randomness and thoughts on the fic. Please keep it up. I have to admit I feel a little discouraged with the lack of involvement from the reader… I've never had this problem with fanfics before… is it my writing? Or is the story? The couple itself dead? I hope not… I really enjoy Taiora_

_Before I begin, I do need to apologize to the few reviewers that have been waiting for a while... Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had good intentions to update this a week ago. Oh well, it is here now. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The duo made their way back towards their temporary home in relative silence. Each had their own things to sort out. Tai was trying to take in all that the Prophet had said about him finding happiness here, finding love… having a family and saving the world.

'Sure is a lot to accomplish for just one guy.' He thought to himself. Following close to his guide of sorts, the red head too seemed to be busy entertaining her own thoughts.

"So, do you know what we do from here?" Tai asked trying to break the silence. He knew she must be deep in thought, but he felt better actually talking.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked forgetting about the inner struggle and looking back at her charge.

"Well, once you are all healed, do you know what we'll be doing? A sort of offensive or something against these bastards who seem to like to kill?"

"We've tried numerous offensive attacks, but none have really worked... say, you sure you're not forgetting anything? No special training or anything..."

"Useful?"

"Yeah..." She smiled slightly seeing the sparkle in his deep brown orbs... 'he had gorgeous eyes' she thought for a breif moment before looking away.

"Well, I had this conversation with your pal Matt earlier, but nope. Nothing that I can think of that would be of much use."

"Oh..."

"Some messiah I am right?" He laughed. "If those bugs knew what a loser I was they probably wouldn't have wasted their time..."

"Don't say that... I'm not too wild about the fact that one person can suddenly make things better, but I'm sure you have something that could possibly help... you said you had a degree from college? What was that like?"

Tai felt a little better as they chatted and walked. His heart jumped as he got the frown off of his companion's face, and even got her to chuckle at some of the crazy college things he had done.

The walk back to the house went by too fast for Tai. However, before they both realized it the two were walking up the stairs to Kari, Tk and Matt's home.

"Kari." Sora called out as she entered the house Tai had left that morning. "We're here. Are you home?"

"Sora!" Kari smiled as the brown haired girl hugged the other fiercely. "I was worried about you. Tk said you were injured in the attack."

"Nothing too serious. Don't worry about me. How about you? It's been a while since I've seen you with all the trainings going on." Sora smiled returning the hug.

"Yeah, I'm surviving. And I'm glad you're staying here. You know you're welcome to stay as long as you need. Don't worry about the chores, or anything." Kari smiled not wanting to let Sora out of the hug. "Oh and you brought Tai back."

"Hello." Tai smiled as he set the large box down.

"We stopped by my place for a few things." Sora explained seeing the question in Kari's eyes on the contents of the luggage. "Just the necessities for me and then some old clothes that Tai can use."

"Ok, well Tai has the spare bedroom, so you can stay with me. The bed's large, otherwise we can take turns on the couch in there." Kari smiled as she ushered the two into the house. "I can have dinner ready in a bit. I just got home from work myself. Tk and Matt should be off in a little bit."

"Did Matt say who was on monitor duty tonight?" Sora asked as they all entered the kitchen for some liquid.

"You are off duty until your wounds heal. Matt already told me to not tell you ANYTHING." Kari told her.

"Kari, you can't expect me to sit this out when important things are going on- Especially with small wounds like these."

"Sora, you have deeper wounds then you know. You have to take time and morn. You were there for me, and I'll be here for you as well… both of you." Kari added looking over at Tai.

"Fine, I'll just have to ask Matt himself when he gets home." Sora muttered as she took the offered cup and quenched her thirst.

"This water tastes funny." Tai said looking at the clear liquid strangely after taking a drink.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the small differences in foods… this is an enhanced water. They took the radiation out of it and added in minerals and other things our bodies need but cannot get anymore. Most foods are altered."

"I guess that makes sense. I'm surprised to even have people alive after a nuclear explosion." Tai reasoned.

"Well there aren't many left. The prophet probably already told you about the two clans. We've been disagreeing for ages… it's stupid really." Kari explained.

"Well, neither side's elders listen to the other side. What do you expect? I think that the outsiders need to show a sign of good will and unity so we can get over the past and work together." Sora said looking into her cup as well.

"And is that were I come in again? The prophet said something about me joining the tribes and something about a child sealing the clans together…"

"A political marriage of sorts?" Kari questioned.

"I don't know she didn't tell me much." Tai sighed and finished his drink.

"Well, sleep on the information and go back tomorrow." Kari smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just don't think that the people in here will all of a sudden be friends with the outsiders." Sora sighed as she looked up. "I think I'm going to wash up before I settle in..." Sora said handing the cup back to Kari.

"Sure thing Sora, you know where things are." Kari replied. "Oh, and welcome home."

Tai watched as Sora once again smiled as she left the room. The house was full of warmth- it truly did feel like home.

"So, what do you want for supper?" She asked as Sora left the two 'sort of' relatives alone.

"Um, anything sounds good. I'm actually kind of hungry."

"I would imagine. It's been a long day again, huh?"

"You could say that."

* * *

After Kari began working on the nightly meal, Tai decided to take a better look at his new residence. He just wanted to get a better feel for the place and the kind people living there. In their own way, they did have a family thing going. Tk and Kari were very much the children, while Matt's strength and organization filled the role of a father. Sora's role seemed to play that of a mother- in all of the pictures he found, she was always there supporting the group. The four were very close. 

"Dinner is ready." Kari called into the hallway. Tai's thoughts were interrupted when he heard her voice calling. Leaving his exploring for a later time, a time when his stomach was full, Tai quickly returned.

Entering the kitchen Tai noticed the two blonde men had arrived sometime after dark.

"Hello again." Tk smiled as he motioned for Tai to take a seat on his left. Kari set the large plate of meat and vegetables before them and then took her place to Tk's right. The young men began to dish up their plates as soon as Kari was seated.

"It looks good Kari." Matt said as he piled his plate full. It was apparent that he had not eaten much all day as he began eating. Tai watched the older man for a few minutes before turning to Kari and taking the dish Tk had passed.

"Where's Sora?"

"Yeah, isn't Sora staying here with us? Doesn't she want something to eat too?" TK asked putting down his fork. He was about to get up when Kari placed an arm on his to signal him to stop.

"The poor thing was exhausted. She went straight to bed after getting settled in here." Kari explained. "I'm actually a little worried about her… she said she wasn't hungry all day, and I know she hasn't had a good night's sleep for nearly a week before all this."

"Sora will pull through." Matt said not looking up from his meal.

"How can you be so sure Matt… I mean she won't ask for help, she's too stubborn." Tk stated looking at his brother.

"Just, leave her be. She'll work things out on her time." Matt replied looking up and eying everyone at the table. His gaze moved from Kari and Tk to Tai sitting across the table from him. "I trust you are comfortable here? If you need anything, please let someone know."

"Um… yeah, I'm fine. I would like to talk with you later on what the prophet told me." Tai said feeling more comfortable around the older blonde.

"After we eat, I have some time. We can sit in the den and discuss whatever you wish."

Near the end of the meal, the door to the kitchen opened and a sleepy looking Sora entered.

"Why didn't you get me up?" She asked as she went to the counter and got a glass.

"You were tired. And you said you weren't hungry. You really should eat something Sora." Kari replied getting up and finding Sora a plate. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

"Sora, how are you feeling?" Tk asked looking at the newly changed bandages she had on her arm.

"I'm fine Tk, just a little laser burn is all."

"I'm glad." He said getting up and hugging her before she sat next to Matt and Tai. Putting a few vegetables on her plate, she slowly began to eat a little.

"It's really good Kari. Thanks."

"No worries." Was Kari's reply.

"Well, since we have things to talk about, do you want to move to the den?" Matt asked Tai. Standing up Matt stood behind Sora for a moment and put his hands on her shoulders in a supporting and comforting manner. "When you're done, come in too. I need to speak with you about several things." Matt added to Sora before motioning for Tai to follow.

"If you'll excuse me." Tai said as he stood and left the room.

* * *

"He's kind of cute…" Kari said with a little smile watching Sora's gaze follow the men that left the room. 

"Yeah… what?" Sora said snapping her head back to Kari. "Excuse me?"

"Come on Sora, he's a good looking guy. You should 'go out' with him."

"Playing match maker again? I don't have.."

"Oh stuff it. You do have time. You should make the time. You and Matt are only human, and people would understand if you took a day or two a week off to have some fun."

"Kari, there isn't room for fun in the line of work Matt and I do... If we don't do our jobs, jobs no one else seems capable or wanting to do, people get killed."

"People are getting killed regardless Sora. Don't you see? Our world isn't going to be destroyed if you have a little fun with a guy."

"Kari, I don't need this right now…" Sora sighed and poked at her food on the plate.

"It could help take away the loneliness you feel inside. I know you are hurting Sora… I can see it. The light and sparkle in your eyes have dulled…"

"Kari, my parents just died."

"Don't try and cover it up with their deaths… you've been slowly getting worse long before this incident. You push too hard. You are only one person after all. And Matt is also a man, you two aren't supermen… and people here will understand that in time. But you can't always do everything for them…"

"Kari, yes, I do think that both Matt and Tai are good looking men. And given different situations I would be more than happy to admit I would like to have the kind of relationship you and Tk have… but mixing work and home life like that would only be disastrous."

"There more to this than you are letting on…"

"You're right. You are absolutely right. If I let my personal feelings get in the way, my judgment gets clouded. I can't, no I won't let that happen."

"Fine, but I still think you need to enjoy life more for your own sake."

"I'll be alright, don't worry about me." Sora smiled as she reached and squeezed Kari's hand. "I promise I will try and enjoy my 'off' time more, but I can only do so much. Now, I better get in and talk with Matt."

* * *

In the den, Tai and Tk relaxed on a large couch. The room wasn't decorated that well, it told Tai that times were hard, and little luxuries were very important. The walls had more pictures of friends and comrades in arms. Again the happy and warm feeling entered his soul and Tai actually felt welcome in the house- minus the cold experience with the blonde talking at the moment. 

Looking at Matt, Tai's earlier questions continued to barrage his mind. Who was this Matt, what made him tick, what did he expect of him, why was he so cold, and many more questions stirred him to find some answers.

"So there's nothing, no information you can give me on these things… no nesting places, where they come from, things like that? I don't mean to belittle the work you've done, but you couldn't find anything out about your enemy?"

"Easier said than done... Ask Sora about the scouting mission she led and you'll find out why we are having so much trouble finding out information on them." Matt's cold glare worsened. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at the new comer- he was ignorant to the situation and its complexity. They had a lot to work through before things could find a solution.

"Ask me what?" Sora asked as she entered and took the empty seat between Tk and Tai on the couch.

"The scouting mission in the outlands." Matt said in a serious tone.

Tai watched her face lose all happiness that she had regained. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. It was definitely not an easy topic to talk about.

"We lost twenty men in less than ten seconds… I don't know why I survived that run. There were only two of us that escaped." Her breath was ragged as she retold the horrors of the supposed breakthrough in the war. "In the end, we gained little helpful information on the creatures. I'll let you read the reports tomorrow if you like."

"You ok Sora?" Tk asked as he saw her shake a little. He had heard the stories… Matt had felt horrible after sending her into that hell. If either had known what was going to happen, neither would have let Sora lead that team.

"I brought some tea." Kari smiled bringing in a tray with a pot and cups. The mood brightened after that, more talk on the city and things Tai could expect to encounter were the new topics of the long discussion.

Somewhere in the course of the evening Sora began to fall asleep. Gradually the weight from her head caused her boy to shift.

Tai was suddenly aware of a flower scent attacking his nostrils. It was pleasant and exotic- Then a weight on his shoulder. Looking, he found a mass of auburn hair resting peacefully on him.

Kari smiled as she noticed a red blush begin to taint Tai's face. Silently she made eye contact with Tk and the young couple both smiled at the cute scene on the couch.

"She must be exhausted." Kari finally broke the silence. Matt looked up from the report he had found caught his full attention. Tai caught a brief look in Matt's blue eyes that caused him to shutter. The look bordered on a warning. The older blonde seemed almost possessive at that moment, before he looked back to his paper and then his watch.

"I suppose I should retire as well." With that Matt stood and set his work down.

"What should we do about Sora?" Kari asked kind of hoping to spark some reaction out of the older guys in the room.

"I'll carry her up to bed, no use in waking her up now." Matt responded as he walked over to the sleeping girl. "Sora, let's go to bed."

"…no… I'm fine here." She muttered nearly snuggling into Tai's arm.

"But Tai might want his arm back."

"…what?" She said opening her eyes and noticing she was using Tai as a pillow. Moving to a sitting position she yawned and closed her eyes again.

"Come on champ." Matt said as he put his arms around her and lifted her into his arms. Placing a light kiss to forehead, Matt steadied himself and began to walk.

Again Tai caught a glimpse of the other man's eyes… To Sora her relationship with Matt might be just one of a friend, but Matt felt differently. Tai felt cold with her warmth removed. The scent of flowers still lingered almost teasing his nose.

Tai tried not to look too disappointed as Matt kissed her forehead and he watched her arms wrap about Matt's neck for support. Soon the two were gone from the room.

"So are you two going to stay up late?" Kari asked seeing that the two hadn't made a move to get up. "I think Sora will be up early tomorrow- especially if there's something to do. So you had better get enough sleep."

"Don't worry Kari, we're just going to talk for a little while longer." Tk promised as Kari gave him a quick goodnight kiss and left the room.

"You're lucky." Tai smiled after seeing the love in the younger boys eyes.

"With what?" Tk asked looking at Tai.

"You found the one person who truly loves and understands you. And you're so young... you two must have been made for each other."

"Well, in this society you understand the idea that life isn't going to last forever. We never said anything for a few years... we were both too shy. It was Sora that pushed us together. She really has been like a mother to the both of us... I just want to see her happy."

"She has Matt doesn't she?"

"Well, I can't tell you that he's not interested... I mean any guy would be interested at first glance. Matt is one of the few that have remained around her for long enough to get close. She doesn't like to open up to people..."

"What do you mean, 'remained'?" Tai asked.

"She puts up doors and walls. Her mother kept telling her to do things a girl should do even while training and fighting... Sora chose to follow the path of constant training and self sacrifice. She fights for a time where everyone is free of those things."

"That is..."

"Stupid. She really needs to think of herself over others once and a while. Especially now. She's the last of her clan..."

"What do you mean the last?"

"The Takenouchi clan has always been the sworn protectors of the coming savior and the city's strongest line of defense. They have always been the most skilled and dedicated to the survival of the city... but they were also the most likely to end up dying in battle due to their fierce fighting spirit. A few years ago some of her extended family went to the outsiders with a peace offering... we never heard from them again. Many suspect that they were murdered by the outsiders, other think they never made it through the wastelands separating us... they could have also been killed by the bugs. So all that was left was the clan elders. Three adults and a child. The oldest elder died three years ago and passed the family's torch to Sora's parents."

"So she doesn't have anyone left? No relatives at all?"

"Sadly no- Sora was the last child born to the clan. For some reason not many children were surviving childbirth... but Sora's birth was celebrated I guess. The city was really getting concerned about the line of Takenouchi."

"It seems that people here rely on too few people for their existence. I see lots of people here in the city, why aren't you all helping in this effort to stop these terrors from attacking?"

"That's a good question- Sora and Matt have tried to get everyone involved. They've come a long ways in building up the defense systems. We were lucky for such geniuses to come along in our generation. But then I suppose that we never really did get to be kids, so that explains why we are so advanced in military thinking and tactics."

"That's sad."

"But we did it because we had to survive. I guess we never really knew there was much to miss out on if you think about it. We followed our parents and did whatever they were doing."

"Tk, do you think that I really can help you guys out that much? I mean I've lost most of the fights I've been in..."

"It doesn't matter what I think. If you keep putting yourself down you'll never be able to do what you need to do in life. You need to have hope. If you follow your heart, then there's no end to your potential. I believe in you Tai."

"Thanks Tk... I have to admit, that I've never been this self doubting before... it's just so much to take in... you know?"

"I understand. Just hang around with Sora and she'll take care of you. And if you need anything Kari and I are here."

"Thanks."

"Now, I better get to bed. You should do the same. Sora is one hell of a mean drill instructor and tomorrow is your first day through a basic training of sorts."

"I can't wait."

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter this will pick up more. I just needed to get a few foreshadowing things down. This seems like it will be a long story... so I hope you all are all in for the long haul. I hope to not let things stop me from updating twice a month... that should give me enough time to manage school, work and the writing._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Got it up in just shy of a month… that's pretty good for being so busy I could hardly remember the days. I nearly got up at 6:30 am to go into work at my M-F job on a Saturday… that's how hectic my weeks have been._

_Story status- things are going by better than last time you stopped in. I was encouraged by the people who really enjoyed the fic so far, so this chapter is for them. Thank you so much to the reviewers! Not much fluff, but it looks to be next chapter that things will really start to heat up… but heat up for who is the question... Tai/Sora, Sora/Matt, Tai/Matt…. Um no, please see other fics for the last pairing… and even the middle pairing for the most part. Although I like to see readers squirm a little… shall I be evil?_

_Anyway- enjoy!_

* * *

The next day Tai was up early. Not by his own will of course. After being called to get up by Kari, Tk came into the room and had to wake Tai up. 

"Sora and Matt already left, we better hurry up. Kari has some breakfast for you- oh and don't worry about showering... you'll only need to take another one after the run."

Tai silently followed him back into the kitchen after getting dressed in the complicated uniform given to him yesterday.

When they finished their quick meal, the still sleepy man once again followed TK over to the headquarters main building. It wasn't long before the two met up with Davis and Ken from the other day.

"Hey, if it isn't the man we were just talking about." Davis smiled brightly as he hit Tai on the back in greeting.

"You mean you were talking about. I don't recall saying anything." Ken replied to the energetic man beside him. "Commander Takenouchi has been awaiting your arrival in the field room. We are to prepare you for the training. If you will follow us please."

"Um... sure." Tai said leaving Tk to go to work and walking with the other soldiers. "So what all are we doing?"

"We are getting you fit with a weapon and other tools you might find useful." Ken said with little emotion.

"You guys really should have come drinking with us Tai. Matt even showed up for a little while after work. But then he said he had to go home... Next time my friend we'll set you up with some cute girl. I figure a man as important as you needs some girls..."

Tai didn't really listen too much of what Davis was saying. The man was quite unique, hyper and happy. But Tai was just not feeling it at the moment. In truth he didn't feel like doing anything today. He had stayed up way to late last night just thinking.

* * *

The walk to the training room was short, yet amusing. The way Davis would keep talking even if he knew it annoyed Ken made Tai chuckle. The future sure was strange, but the people here were just like those from his time. 

As the large doors swished open after Ken put his hand on a monitor, Tai's attention went to the group already in mid practice.

There on a large mat surrounded by a large group of people was Sora already working up a sweat. Wearing an old looking jacket and camo green pants, she was the model looking military person. It surprised him how similar her attire was to things of his time; however his thoughts quickly went back to the action on the mat.

One man charged her and she flipped him easily over her back in some sort of martial art style move. The next had the same outcome- flat on his back. The third and fourth went at her together. Tai's first reflex was to go to her aid, but he was stopped by Ken.

"They are all hologram like programs. They can't hurt her to bad." Ken said as they entered and waited for Sora to finish.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked looking at the real looking figures. One landed a hit to her stomach and to Tai's surprise she groaned. "They hit her."

"It's a system of pressurized air that is actually landing punches, or giving the fighter the appearance of a solid body. Sora and Izzy came up with the technology to help train fighters on the front line. Although there isn't much of hand to hand combat anymore…"

"Why's that?" Tai asked not able to take his eyes off the sparing woman. She recovered from the hit to put the other fighter down quickly.

"Well, you've seen those bugs… there's not much a human fighter can do. They have a complex defense system…"

"What brainiac means is that those buggers are strong. Huge shells protect the things. Hand to hand was taught in case we ever went to war with the outsiders." Davis interrupted.

"Oh…"

"She's going to kill us for being late… I wish she was that fierce in other departments…" Davis' smirk gave away his other meaning. "Hey, you are staying with her- did anything interesting happen last night?"

"What… umm…" Tai blushed thinking of how warm she was when she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Something did happen! Spill it!"

"I don't think this is the time for personal displays of stupidity you call hobbies. We are here to help the commander train…"

"But I'm doing this for her benefit too. Come on, let loose a little… have fun… play with women."

"If that's your attitude Davis, then I think I found my next sparing partner to help me illustrate some self defense moves for our guest." Sora's voice came from behind the group of men.

"Commander…. I… yes ma'am." Davis said quickly falling back into military mode.

"Shall we?" Sora smirked as she began the lesson. She was going to enjoy throwing Davis' smart ass around. Maybe it would take him down a notch or something…

* * *

Davis was groaning in pain after the first ten minutes of demonstrating basic survival moves. Sora had shown no mercy for the smart mouthed soldier. Tai couldn't help but smile as he saw a satisfied smirk appear ever so slightly on her face. 

After releasing the bruised man, Sora worked with Tai to polish the basic moves. He found the movements came easily and soon the group moved to the next stage of his jump start training.

"Our laser guns and high powered shell rounds are our only proven effective weapons against the bugs." Sora began as she opened up a weapon's locker at the far end of the large practice room. It was only then that Tai got a better look at the room and its contents. They had stayed on the large matted area for hand to hand combat practice. However, the room held much more.

Situated in the far corner of the room, an obstacle course was laid out. Ladders, and ropes, block shaped structures and even a small model of a city street. The room was massive. Next to the mats, Sora stood before a doorway next to the weapons locker. Tai assumed there was a shooting range nearby.

"It takes a long time to become accurate enough to pinpoint the weak spot on the bugs and fire consecutively into it." She instructed as she assembled parts of the large weapon. To Tai it looked so strange in her hands. The dark metal of the device against the lightly tanned skin stuck out as an odd combination. Then again the woman before him was all together an odd combination.

Sora Takenouchi. Just who was she? What went on in her head? Why was she constantly running through his thoughts? He wondered as he waited for instructions. When he first saw her she had captivated him, saved him and now as he watched her more and more, he could only feel something well in his stomach when she was openly nice to him.

Yesterday… outside of the temple. He had never felt so peaceful and content, as excited or scared… she was only a woman. Wasn't she?

'The prophet said I would find courage and love here… had he already found her?'

"Now you try." Her voice broke him from his thoughts and he quickly abandoned the day dream he had been running in his head.

"What? Oh, yeah sorry." Tai said as he took the weapon and tested the weight. "It's really heavy…"

"It also packs quite a punch. So I think we'll start you out on something a little easier. Follow me then." She quickly said as she took the weapon back. Slinging it over her shoulder with a strap, Sora began to enter the hallway off of the training room.

"Are we needed anymore?" Davis asked not wanting to stick around for another one of Sora's perfectionist sessions.

"I suppose you aren't… but don't go too far. And no slacking off."

"Ah, no fun…" Davis muttered quietly for Tai's ears only. "I wonder if you can see the stick shoved up her butt."

"For your information soldier, I have nothing up my butt, and if I so much catch you looking at my butt, you won't have eyes and another important part of your anatomy for very much longer."

Tai chuckled at the wince Davis gave before saluting and leaving the room rather fast. Ken simply saluted and quietly followed.

"They get away with far too much." Sora couldn't help but chuckle herself. "Be careful and watch yourself if you hang around with that one. He may appear dumb as a brick, but he has potential. That's why I haven't killed him yet."

"He seems like a nice guy… except the comments…"

"They are all said in fun. And in his own way he is trying to help me loosen up a bit. You see we're sort of a huge extended family here. So no one is really out to hurt anyone… yet I can't say the comments always feel like it at times."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked as he followed her through into a long room.

"The… pressure at times is hard to deal with…" She replied after a little time to think things over. Tai stood there and watched the emotions play out on her face. He had hoped she would go on and confide in him, however he understood why she didn't. He was only a stranger after all. Well not a total one anymore… but still.

Putting her emotions back in check, Sora set the large gun down. Taking off her jacket, she stretched her arms to work out any kinks that came from the self defense demonstration. Standing before him in black halter neck shirt that fitted just right, Sora decided just jump right in and see what the man had in him.

"We'll start you off on a smaller weapon and see from there." She said as she pulled a smaller hand gun from her waist band. "Are you ready for this?"

Tai looked at her as she offered him the gun. It was small. Thankfully smaller than the gun she had carried. On the outside it looked like a regular hand gun from his time. He had seen these things fired all the time in the movies.

Walking up to where she had told him, Tai took aim at a target on the far wall. He hesitated a little, almost waiting to be corrected if he was doing something wrong, and then fired.

The reverberation of the powerful blast took him by surprise. Before he could compensate his footing to brace for the impact, Tai was sent falling on his butt.

"You'll never under estimate something like that ever again, will you?" Sora said as she knelt down next to him. Checking his hands to see if they were burnt, she couldn't help but laugh at the still dazed expression on Tai's face.

"Sorry." She said after standing up and offering him a hand. "You expression was too funny. Are you ok?"

Tai should have been angered at her actions. Not helping him by warning him about the power of the small gun, and now for laughing at him. However, the sound of her laugh eased all anger from him. Looking up at her as she stood, Tai couldn't help but smile as well.

"I guess I won't… it's just that it looked for small." Tai said as he was helped to his feet.

"Lesson one: Never judge an opponent, weapon… well anything for that matter, by their size. Now let's try this again, but watch my stance first." She said as she mimicked aiming the gun.

Tai watched as she concentrated at the target ahead.

"Notice my legs are spread so they create a better base stance. And my arms are not locked straight… they need to be the ones to absorb the shock, so keep them slightly bent." She instructed without breaking contact with her target. "You try."

Following her example Tai stood ready. Before he could fire, he felt Sora push up close to him. Her arms went on top of his loosening his tight grip and steadying his aim.

"You can't be so stiff. I know it sounds stupid, but you have to relax and think of the weapon as a part of your body. Now before you pull the trigger and that laser shoots out, take a breath... exhale... fire."

Tai did as instructed the best he could with her so close. Finding the push not so bad this time, Tai smiled as she patted him on the back.

"Better." She told him. "Now try it yourself."

Tai waited for her to stand back and took a shot himself. Smiling he looked over his shoulder and saw his instructor nod her head in satisfaction.

"Now all we need to work on is your aim, champ. I'm going to have to get Davis to bring in some puddy and fix the hole in the wall." She smiled as Tai noticed his shot didn't hit close to the intended area.

"Sorry." Tai said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. By the time I'm done with you, no one will know that the great Taichi Kamiya fell down on his first shot and that he started on that window we always wanted in the firing range area."

"Thanks."

"So let's work on aim then... the easiest way is to get closer. Take ten steps closer and let's try again."

While Tai began to work at his aim his instructor's attention was suddenly caught by a beeping on her wrist communicator.

"Sora here." She answered the beeps. Tai continued with his practice, in fact he was quite proud he was improving. However, his attention was soon taken away from hitting the target to trying to listen in on the conversation going on behind him.

"They are what?" Sora asked with disbelief in her voice. "Just like that, they are bypassing the rule of tribal governance? You can't be serious?" Out of the corner of his eye, Tai saw Sora begin to pace. She looked mad and nervous at the same time.

"They are there? Right now? Where are you? ...I'm on my way." She said as she looked up from her communicator and at Tai.

"Something wrong?" Tai asked not wanting to upset her. Sora already looked on the verge of tears.

"Just the same old shit from a bunch of clueless assholes." She replied and took a moment to calm herself. "We've got to call it a day for now, sorry. But I need to get over to the temple. You're going to have to come with... maybe you can talk with Gennai again."

"Sure..." Tai said as they both left the training room in a hurry.

* * *

The duo sprinted to the temple from the command center. Running through the hallways Tai tried to keep up with Sora. 

As they turned the corner the two were met with a stone faced blonde man.

"Matt, thanks for telling me about this... how long have they been in there?" She asked as she took the odd looking cloak Matt held out for her.

"Not too long. I called as soon as I was informed the council convened."

"Damn it."

"What's going on?" Tai asked as he watched a battle ready looking Sora being turned into a weird cleric with the strange outfit.

"The hall of council is a place where leaders from different founding tribes or families meet to decide important things about the community."

"Yeah, and those old scaredy cats are trying to keep me out of the decision making."

"Sora, calm down. Going in there yelling isn't going to help them accept you as the leader of the Takenouchi clan."

"This is an outrage that they thought they would exclude the Takenouchi branch. Where would they be without my family? This place wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the sacrifice my family gave... why are they doing this?" Sora asked as she finished putting on the cloak and the hood up over her face.

"Calm down. Sora... look at me. Maybe they have a reason to do this without you. You just lost your family. They might not want to..."

"To what? Not hurt me? Remind me I'm the last of my line? Well they don't have to worry. I know that. This is the bigger hurt. It not only insults me, but my family..."

"Sor... take a deep breath. You can't go in there ready to cry." Matt said calming down the now openly distraught auburn haired woman.

"You're right. I can do this. Thanks Matt." She said giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. "I'm going in."

And with that she had entered the room and the large doors were closed.

* * *

"So they basically snubbed her?" Tai asked trying to understand the situation. 

"It looks that way. But I don't think they did it to be hurtful like she thinks they did... Honestly, I still think she's pushing herself too much. With this added to her already full time job, I don't know how long she can hold up all alone." Matt sighed and rubbed his face trying to work out the frustration.

"But she isn't alone."

"To Sora... until she sees she doesn't have to do this alone, she is alone. We maybe living in the same house but she will still cling to her ideals of doing everything herself, going it alone... strong enough to face everything." Matt explained. "And it's eating her inside. God I wish she didn't have to go through all this..."

"We never want to see loved ones in pain..." Tai added.

"Yeah. So how was morning practice? She didn't have you running laps and the work out from hell, did she?" Matt asked sounding genuinely interested. Smiling he tried to lighten up the mood. "Sora isn't the best at training new recruits. She's quite demanding. I'm lucky with this leg injury I am exempt from the harshest of her torture sessions."

"Nothing that bad so far. But overall not so good..."

"Don't worry. You'll get use to this kind of life. I know it'll be hard, but maybe after all this we'll have our people work on something to get you back home."

"Don't bother. There's nothing there for me. As weird as it sounds, this time has more for me than my time ever would. Besides, Gennai said I was suppose to find real meaning in life here."

"Speaking of the old lady. You want to talk to her some more? This whole process might take some time. I don't even know what they convened for in the first place."

"Sure."

* * *

"Welcome again young one." The old woman smiled as Tai once again entered into her cluttered room. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" 

"Nothing much... I don't suppose you know what I'm able to do to save everyone today?" Tai asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"A sense of humor. We need that around here. But no, I am sorry, but that is for you to find out. And I know exactly what will help you in that journey."

"Oh? And what would that be, oh wise prophet?" He said in a mocking but not spiteful tone.

"A quest to the center of the forest. By seeing the environment out there you may find something that will guide you in your journey. Beyond the old training grounds, but before the deserts begin, there is a place that many use to travel. It is a meditation place of sorts... the last true paradise we have."

"That sounds nice. Maybe it will help." Tai said as he sat down and waited for the directions to get there.

"It won't be easy you know. Not many have ventured out that far since the bugs began to attack closer to the actual city. I think it was the training fiasco that stopped the travel out that way. Sora carried Matt all the way back to the city after that no one has ventured back there…"

"Great." Tai said in a defeated tone. 'Strike that idea…'

"Now I didn't say it was impossible. Mind you it will be tough, but I think I know of a few others like yourself that are in need of a journey." Gennai smiled as she got up and made her way to a bookshelf. "I think I will have some of the first division accompany you- you are living with TK and Kari, correct? They could use a break from the trials of the city. A few others would do as well... knowing Sora- she won't let you out of her sight, so she'll have to go as the commander. That girl sometimes I wonder what's going through her head... She tries too hard. She's just turning twenty this year and she's seen far too much for a young girl."

"She seems to be having a bad day." Tai told the older woman as she returned to her chair and looked at him.

"I heard all the commotion in the halls. They are only going to make her fight harder... she always was stubborn like that. But don't you give up on her." Gennai smiled a little mysteriously. "Now, where's what we'll do…"

* * *

_A/N:_

_A journey to a "paradise" might just be the ticket to get our couple together right? It could also bring disaster for our little group… You'll have to wait and find out._

_Spring break is fast approaching, so expect good things from a week off of class and half the week off from work!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N:_

_So Spring Break came and went. It also gave me about a foot or so of snow… Ah shoveling in March. God I love MN!_

_Anyway, here is the next chapter in the fic! A little bit of fluff is added into the mix. Things look to finally be getting interesting._

_Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! _

* * *

Tai pondered the words of the old lady once again. She was always so mysterious... 'Why is she always so vague and hard to follow at times?' He wondered as he left Gennai's room.

As much as the old lady confused him, Tai was glad she was there. He had felt so lost at first, but his talks with Gennai, all two of them, seemed to help his state of mind. At least it did for a short time.

Walking back to the corridor where he had left Sora and Matt, Tai took a seat and decided to wait for his two protectors. Watching the flow of traffic in the hallway with their entering and leaving the main room was interesting.

Like Gennai had commented the elders in charge were all dull and stiff old men. Sora's spirit would surely scare and even intimidate the old guys. He figured she was going to be ferocious going in there... she was mad when Matt had called her letting her know what they were doing.

Smiling as he remembered her on the mats this morning throwing Davis around, Tai imagined her going in there, throwing off that weird cloak thing she put on and giving those old men the beating of their lives.

Sitting there Tai's attention drifted off the meeting and back to what Gennai had said about finding himself.

'She's right... I can't help anyone until I know myself better. Then I will be able to concentrate on my purpose here.'

Thinking things over some more he must have lost track of time, before he knew it the doors to the main room opened and a large line of similarly dressed people exited. Immediately he could spot Matt out from the rest of the group. He did not have a hood over his head like the rest and he was a great deal taller and younger than the others.

"So, how did it go?" Tai asked as Matt stopped over by him.

"Well, better than expected. Sora only punched one elder..."

"She what?"

"I slapped him, not punched him." Sora's voice came up from behind the two. "And he deserved it. I've never been more insulted in my life..."

"Calm down. You got your way didn't you? They can't act without the input of the Takenouchi clan. You've gotten your point across."

"So, what was so important to discuss?" Tai asked trying to get back into the conversation and ignore all the stares from the others around the hallway. He hated being the center of attention; too many eyes on him and he got uneasy.

"Well, besides the outside clans wanting us to go and get them, and then bring them here so we can have a civil discussion, and the elders being sexist bastards, we pretty much discussed you." Sora said as she began to take off the strange looking cloak and handed it back to Matt.

"I'm sorry Matt, I need some time… I'll see you both back at the house." Sora said as she made a quick exit.

"Wh… what happened?" Tai asked looking from the direction Sora had left and back to the blonde standing beside him.

"They gave her what she wanted but it had a price attached to it. I wish things could go smoothly for her… she of all of us deserves peace and happiness." Matt sighed as he brushed a bit of stray hair from his face. "Well, I'm going back to headquarters for another exciting day, do you want to come along or would you rather I dropped you off at home?"

"I thought I had training today."

"Sora will need some time alone. The decision she makes will affect her entire life."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. It's something personal that if Sora wants to share, she will. Forget about it. She won't let it affect her performance; she's got too much pride to do that. I can set you up with another one of the guys if you want to continue training."

"Maybe for a little bit longer." Tai said as he followed the blonde out of the temple. It was a relief to get out of that place. Before it was peaceful and calm, but the atmosphere had certainly changed nearly over night. Things felt stuffy and dark in there now with all the elders and their creepy stares.

Tai tried to shrug it off. He had no reason to hate these men, except for the fact they did something that clearly hurt Sora. What did they do to get her to lash out and strike one of them, he wondered.

Like usual, no answers came to his questions.

* * *

"See you're getting the hang of it. Don't tense up so bad when you are about to fire." Tai's red haired instructor gave him pointers.

The shorter frizzy haired man was named Izzy, as Tai recalled. He was the computer guy that everyone kept talking about. Matt was looking for someone with a little extra time to help Tai, the only candidates were Izzy and Davis.

At first Tai was saddened that he didn't get to spend time with the interesting character that was Davis, but then he realized he needed to learn. That would not happen if he worked with the sporadic and loud young man. So Izzy it was.

The shorter man seemed to not be one for useless chit chat. Business faced and professional, that was Izzy. Or so he thought. Get that kid talking about simulations or computers and he could talk your arm off.

"The training program allows the computer to judge your progress and we see here on this chart where you are having problems…" The other man continued his lecture on the simulation he had taken Tai to use.

"I'm not as good as an instructor as Sora or Matt, but they helped me write the computer code that allows this thing to do all that for me." Izzy smiled as he pulled out a small handheld device. "Now, let's try a level one bug fight. Keep looking ahead and the room will change appearance again. This is to show you what real combat would be like."

"Can we take things easy?" Tai asked trying to get use to the special harness Izzy had put him in. It seemed that this would monitor blood pressure, heart rate as well as simulated damage to the trainee.

"Don't worry. This one is only a baby and it really can't hurt you. The sensors will make it harder to move if you continue to 'get injured' but that's about it. So should we try?"

"Um…" Tai could only smile at the younger man and how excited he was to use his little toy. 'You can do this Tai, it's just like all those video games you use to play at home… You were a pro at these types of things…' he told himself and then the simulation started.

* * *

"How was your day Tai?" Kari smiled as she saw TK and Tai enter the house.

"Stressful." Tai mumbled before sinking down into one of the couches.

"Izzy put him through a simulation… you know how Izzy can get. He forgets there's a person in the thing and likes to tweak things on his end. Not intentionally being mean, but he's always curious when it comes to computers."

"Well, good news, I have dinner ready." Kari smiled as she hugged Tk and returned to the kitchen. "So how was training with Sora? Did you opt out of that and work with Izzy instead?"

"No, Sora had a last minute meeting in the temple. Something about a council and I guess it didn't end well."

'They didn't tell her about that?" Kari asked.

"Those bastards are going to make things complicated for her… they probably want her to relinquish the Takenouchi influence over the council… damn it." Tk cursed getting mad. "You know, she would be the best thing that ever happened to that council. Those old… geezers aren't in touch with the city anymore. They are stuck in the warring period."

"So where is Sora then?" Kari asked looking at the time. It was going to be sunset in a matter of hours.

"She left the temple and that's the last time I saw her… is she going to be ok?" Tai asked as they all gathered around the table.

"Well, let's eat. And if she's not back in an hour we could go looking for her." Kari suggested.

"So how did everything go today then? Aside from the training?"

"It was ok. I got to see Sora throw Davis around this morning for a comment he made." Tai smiled as he recounted the story from earlier. Tk and Kari both laughed. "And then that's when we went to the temple. I talked with Gennai…"

"She's a very wise woman. We're so lucky she has stayed with us this long." Kari smiled.

"But always mysterious." Tk added.

"I'd say so… she knows something. But she isn't going to tell me. She says I should go on a journey to find myself. I agree that I should know myself better, but this doesn't seem like the time to be taking a happy cruise." Tai said picking at his food.

"I'm sure there's a reason she suggested it. So what kind of journey?" Kari asked.

"She said I needed to go to the center of the forest. It sounds dangerous."

"I'd say. The last group to go out there was the academy's class that Sora and Matt were in… that ended in basically everyone dead except Sora and Matt. It was horrible planning on the side of the Elders." Tk explained.

"Great." Tai said not looking forward to trekking through a dangerous place.

"Don't worry. Gennai would not send you on a journey that will kill you. You're supposed to be able to help save us from the bugs. We can't go and have you being killed." Tk tried to reassure him.

Time went on and soon there was noise coming from the doorway. Getting up, everyone expected it would be Sora returning home, but to their surprise it was Matt.

"Well I get some kind of welcome don't I?" Matt said a little sarcastic after seeing the disappointment on a few faces.

"Sorry, we've been waiting for Sora to come home." Kari explained as she set a plate for Matt.

"Have you tried contacting her on the communicator?"

"Yes, no answer all day. She's also turned the tracking device off… no way to pinpoint here location." Tk said.

"Well, I'm going to go looking for her. It's getting cold and even if she knows how to take care of herself, she shouldn't be walking the streets alone." Kari said standing up.

"I'll come too." Tai said agreeing with her.

"Hold up. Let me grab my coat." Tk said as he followed Kari and Tai out of the house.

The three at first went to the temple and looked for Sora there. It was well known that she loved the garden grounds there. After that they went a few places that she was likely to go to, however somewhere along the way Tai got separated from the couple.

He had fallen behind and maybe spent too much time taking in his surroundings when he noticed he was no longer part of their group.

'Crap… great Tai, just great! What do you do now?' He asked himself as he looked at this location and tried to decide what to do.

'Well this does look a little familiar. Let's go this direction for a little ways.' He decided and began walking slowly. If nothing else, he could just stay put and Tk and Kari would eventually find him…

Wandering a bit, Tai was relieved when he saw a familiar structure. 'Wait a minute… this is Sora's house. I was just here the other day.' He thought to himself. Walking up the steps he knocked on the door. 'If I was to run to anywhere it would be some where I am comfortable and feel safe… she has to be here.'

He wasn't too surprise to find the door open, so he entered quietly. 'She said she loved going to the green house her father built… she's got to be there.'

* * *

Tai couldn't help but smile as his deduction was correct. Resting her head on the fountain in the center of the room was Sora. She looked to be asleep, so Tai slowly made his way towards her.

Sitting next to her he could see the rise and fall of her chest, it was a little to erratic for her to be sleeping, but he waited.

"You knew I was going to be here?"

Tai looked over at the girl who had broken the peaceful silence.

"It seemed like the only place you could go and be totally free of other worries. So yes, it made sense to look here." He replied. "Look, I know I'm still sort of an outsider, but I can be a good listener. If you want to talk…"

"I'm being stupid aren't I? Blowing up over a stupid council remark… I don't really have to listen to them… but…"

"Your family pride is on the line. It's only natural to become defensive. Your family's honor is important… I don't really know from first hand experience… my family is well, it's more of a name. I almost envy you and your clan's history."

"Not right now you don't." Sora sat up and looked around. She sighed and fisted her hands.

"You can tell me about it. It does help talking."

"They didn't want to include me with the matter of the outside clans. They thought that I would react badly if I knew that the outsiders wanted to try having a meeting again. The last time the Takenouchi clan lost several of its key members due to a stupid error on their part. I don't really care about that. They are welcome to come and maybe then we'll be able to have a better peace worked out. But…"

"There's more."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I had to make a promise in order to keep my spot on the council."

Tai waited for her to work things out internally. He could tell it was something big.

"They want me to find a husband to help guide me in my role on the council… I was so mad when they said I needed help in making decisions… that's why I slapped him." She stopped and looked at her hands. "Why can't I ever do anything on my own?"

"Sometimes… it's better to have someone there to help you, support you and to shoulder part of the burden." Tai said looking up to the sky through the glass ceiling.

"That's nice and all, but what do you do when there's no one…" She looked at Tai for a moment and realized what she had just said. Here she was with Kari, Tk, Matt and the others when he was more alone than she was… "I'm sorry. I didn't mean …"

"I guess we have something in common then." Tai smiled a sad smile. There was silence between the two as they looked at each other trying to figure things out through eye contact rather than speaking.

"You have beautiful eyes…." She blushed after it registered what she had said to him. "I … I mean…"

"Your's sparkle brighter than any I've ever seen. You're gorgeous in the moonlight…" He too blushed as he replied to her comment. Their eyes didn't move. Locked in some kind of attempt to understand the other, Tai noticed that they were slowly inching closer together.

His hand touched hers and she took her eyes off his for but a moment. When they returned to his, her eyes held a new emotion in them- a slight hint of confusion, fear and yet there was something deeper… Tai didn't have time to figure out what it was before they were a mere inches apart. All thought stopped except for one- I found her.

He took the initiative to close the space and soon his lips brushed against hers. Slowly her eyes slipped closed and the world seemed right...

* * *

_AN: See the fluff is coming. No worries. Again, sorry for the wait- Knowing how much I hate waiting I should really get these up faster- but I just didn't feel in the mood for writing for a few days. _

_This actually helped with the stress levels. Nothing like Taiora fluff to make your day a little better. Now if only the rest of my life could be corrected so easily... _

_Oh well, keep your eyes out for updates. I think I'm on a role with this fic now- the ground work has been set and now its time for the fun to begin! _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hi all!_

_It's that time again. Time for me to actually write a little. I know I should be doing papers and such… but I don't want too!_

_Plus that fact that I know what I am doing in four months doesn't really entail me passing the classes, I seem to want to sluff off._

_That's right- I'm going BACK to Japan! The best part- I'm getting paid to go there! Sweet Jesus! So with that said- I will work my butt off to get this story finished asap- without killing the plot. Does it have plot? Maybe, maybe not… anyway the fact still remains- I'm going back to the land of pervs and anime. AMEN!_

_So to celebrate- a little Taiora Fluff, a little drama and maybe a confrontation… You'll have to read on!_

* * *

"Found her!" The voice of the younger man hit the two like a bucket of cold water. Tai and Sora ended the kiss fast and pulled apart in an instant, bringing a decent level of space between them. 

Sora seemed to cover easily, composing herself perfectly she looked as if she had never been upset, or melancholy. Nor did she have the flush that Tai felt spreading on his face.

"Sora!" Tk called out entering the garden area and walking up to the fountain where both Sora and Tai sat.

"Sorry to worry you all." Sora apologized as Kari too came running to their side.

"We were so worried." Kari said hugging her.

"I just needed some time. That's all. See all better." Sora explained.

"How did Tai get here so fast? We thought we lost him." TK asked relieved to see Sora was fine, and also that Tai was not lost.

Looking over to Tai, Sora smiled as if asking him the same question. Meeting his eyes she looked away quickly before she too would blush.

"I figured that this would be a good place to start. I mean if I had a bad day and was upset, I would go to a place that could calm me down, a familiar place where I felt safe… home. No matter where or the situation, home is always something important."

His words seemed to ring true in the trio as well, the look in their eyes told him that they understood. Sora's eyes too showed that she truly felt he understood her.

Tai liked that look in her crimson orbs. He felt that his words and actions from before as well were appreciated by that look in her eyes. Tai's heart began to beat faster once again. All it took was a look from her… her eyes… her lips… they held strength and a softness that he believed couldn't exist except in dreams and fairytales.

Before he could say anything more, Kari was already pulling Sora away and out of the garden. TK too offered Tai a hand and soon the group was walking back to their house.

The walk was quiet. Everyone was contemplating the day's events and words spoken. Tai didn't mind it at all; in fact he was glad he was able to work a few things out.

The events from where he found Sora and the kiss were some what of a blur. They talked, he offered comforting words, and then… then they were sharing something… special. He was convinced she was the love he would find here.

'That old bag was right about something… maybe being here isn't all that bad.' He smiled as he looked ahead of him to where Sora and Kari walked.

When they got to the house Kari, acting all motherly took Sora upstairs to their bedroom for some girl time. Tai didn't have any time to say anything or even try to say something to her.

He understood she was tired and had a long day, but there were things he needed to say. He needed to know how she felt about him… he wanted…

"You look like you've had a long day as well." TK smiled entering the kitchen with Tai following close behind.

"Kind of…" Tai replied as he rested most of his weight against the counter as TK pulled out two glasses from the cupboards.

"Want a drink? I sure need one." He smiled as he poured a brown liquid into the cups. Handing one to Tai, TK took his and motioned for them to sit down on the couch in the other room.

Tai felt uneasy for a moment as they two sat down. All of a sudden he wondered just how much TK had saw… would be say anything… what would his reaction be? A million thoughts spilled over and over in his mind. TK was Matt's brother after all; wouldn't he want Sora and Matt to be together? Or would he settle for Sora's choice? What if the kiss wasn't what he thought it was…

Before they could begin their discussion, Matt unrepentantly joined them. He must have been upstairs and heard the group return.

"She seems to be fine. Nothing that a little sleep won't cure." Matt said as he took a seat near Tai. Holding a similar drink, Matt seemed mesmerized by the liquid in the glass.

"This journey Gennai is sending you on… I want you to take Ken, and Tk under Sora's command. And if Kari is up for it, she can go as the medic. Just in case." Matt sighed. "We'll prepare tomorrow and get the group briefed on the path out there. Our reports seem to show that the bugs have left that area in recent years, so you won't have that much to worry about."

"That's good." Tk sighed; Tai could tell the younger blonde was worried about this trip among other things.

"I also got word from the council that the outside clans will be sending that delegation to meet you. I have to send out a party to go and retrieve them tomorrow morning, so I will meet with you all in the afternoon. You can leave for the journey the next day."

"Why are they so insistent on all of a sudden joining us?" Tk asked. "We weren't good enough to work together with before Tai came?"

"Tk, the politics of this world are… messed up. There's no getting around the stupidity, hypocrisy and greed. They see this as our greatest opportunity to create some sort of collation. If that is all Tai can do- foster that bond- then I believe he's done his job." Matt said looking at Tai.

"I will try my best to help you and the other clan to get along."

"We'll hold a large party in your honor then. An official welcoming party if you want to call it that."

Tai nodded and couldn't help yawn. It had been a long day indeed.

"Why don't you get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"When are things not busy?" Tk smiled as he stood up and left the room. Tai was about to follow when Matt stopped him.

"About today and the council meeting… I have decided what I can do to help Sora. When you return from your journey, I am going to ask Sora to marry me."

Tai froze, nearly dropping his drink he looked over at Matt. The blonde man looked serious and truly determined. Tai felt like someone punched him in the stomach. Trying to hide his emotions, he could hardly speak.

"You are…."

"She knows I love her, and I am sure she has some feelings for me in return…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Tai asked not knowing just how he felt at the idea of Matt proposing to Sora.

Matt shrugged and silence blanketed the room. The two men once again began eyeing each other. They were trying to understand and sizing up the competition of sorts.

"Just thought you would like to know how we are going to deal with today's events, I guess."

'You guess? What the hell?' Tai thought to himself. Nodding, he excused himself from the room and went up to his room.

Matt's little confession just ruined his good day. All thoughts returned to the woman in the middle of it all… 'She couldn't possible marry Matt… not when I … love her.'

* * *

Despite his lack of sleep, the sun signaled the world to begin a new day. 

'Damn you Matt…' Tai growled inwardly as he tried to hide from the sun. 'I didn't get much sleep- too many things to think about. However, they all seemed to tie back into Matt's words last night.

Rolling out of bed, Tai walked downstairs after getting dressed. Matt had asked him to come to a briefing session about the arriving outside clans that morning. Since he was the guest of honor at the celebration they were holding he felt obliged to attend the meeting.

The house felt empty. Tai figured everyone was out and at work already. He felt kind of lazy being able to sleep in when others got up so early to get to their important roles.

Sauntering into the kitchen, he expected to see a nice half prepared breakfast sitting on the table for him. Kari would do all the prep work before she left; all he had to do was heat up whatever it was and eat. She didn't have to do it, but he appreciated it.

However today was different. He was taken back for a moment, startled to see another figure sitting at the table, sipping coffee.

"Sora?"

She turned and looked at him.

"Good morning." She smiled as she continued to sip her drink while flipping through a book of some kind.

"Morning." He replied as went to finish making the rest of his food. To his surprise it wasn't there.

"I kind of ate your food by mistake. But I made something else for you. Sorry about that." She said turning around to face him as he looked for his food.

"Oh, no problem." He said not sure of exactly what to say to her. There were so many things he had to ask, things he needed answers to.

"Here, sit down and I'll finish it." She said getting up from her spot and moving around the kitchen like an old pro.

Tai complied and took a seat next to the one she used. Glancing over at the book she was looking at he noticed it wasn't a book after all. Well, not a book he had ever seen.

"Here you are! Takenouchi special breakfast number 3." She smiled and sat back down.

"It looks like eggs to me." Tai smiled looking at her after he examined the regular looked egg, toast, some kind of meat and green veggies.

"And your point being….?" She smiled back. "So I don't get high marks on the cooking skill test, but it works. Be glad I didn't make you number one- a piece of toasted bread with jam, or two- fruit."

"I never said it didn't appreciate it." He smiled at her playful side. "So what are you looking at?"

"It's a holo-book." She said as she let him hold the small rectangle contraption. The rectangle was light and black. He looked at her like she was crazy before she moved to turn it on. Pressing her finger on a small square the pages magically appeared springing forth from the 'binding' he held.

"I swear some of this technology is amazing! You can do so much with this."

"To flip the pages just tap on the corner and to enlarge the photos all you have to do is touch the area like this." Sora said as she leaned in and enlarged a picture on the screen. "Yeah, they are really important advances, but people don't seem to see any necessity to use them for better things…"

After the sheer technology factor wore off, Tai realized what the image was.

"Are those your parents?" He asked looking at a happy couple all dressed up. It was clear that the tradition of wearing white from his time still carried through on wedding days here.

"They were so in love." She murmured as she affectionately touched the hologram. Touching the corner, she moved on to the next photo. "And happy."

"You aren't seriously thinking about getting married just to let those… those assholes have their way." Tai said just noticing the significance of Sora looking at the wedding album of her parents. 'The council's demands.'

"Not yet…" Sora clarified quickly. "I can't just commit to that… not right now. I will try fighting my way for a little. And I know Matt is going to ask sooner or later… it's just that…"

Tai looked at her down cast face. Her eyes held so much worry and something a kin to sadness. Forgetting everything he pulled her into a comforting hug.

The holo book dropped from her hands as she was suddenly engulfed by warm arms. Tai was glad she didn't fight him and his sincerity. Sora, of what he had witnessed so far, was a very proud and strong woman. If she felt you were placating her, she would let you know… painfully.

The innocent hug was defiantly not enough for Tai. He could hardly control himself as he allowed his heart to take over. His lips began at the crook of her shoulder and worked up to her jaw bone.

Tai felt more confident as a delicious groan came from her lips. The shutter her body involuntarily did excited him to no end. Turning her to face him positioned himself to once again kiss her sweet lips.

"No." She said quickly turning her head suddenly. "We can't do this… I…"

"Sora?" Tai asked, some of his passion cooling slightly as he pulled back and gave her space.

"I… it's just…."

"Did I do something wrong? Am I moving too fast?" Tai questioned her needing to know if he stood a chance in her eyes to make her happy… to be with her forever.

"I don't know… I've never…"

"You love someone else, I understand…" Tai said his heart felt like her silence was stabbing him in the heart. He nodded his head in a silent understanding. Feeling utterly embarrassed he turned and made to leave the kitchen.

He was stopped with a hand pulling at his shirt.

'Please let her want me…' Tai prayed knowing he had found the one thing he wanted more than anything.

"It's not that… It's just that I've never… felt things before like I do… with you near." She began getting a little flushed. Tai could tell that her inner pride was not letting her go without saying what she needed to be said. It was actually cute, Tai thought as he took a step back closer to her and took her hand.

"But?" Tai asked trying to help her along.

"My job… is to protect you. Not to date you. I like you, really I do… but I just can't. Do you understand?"

Tai didn't know what to feel. So she did like him, she said that she have never felt this way before. That was good, right? But she didn't want to get involved… damn those employee/employer relationship complications. So where did that leave them?

After she realized she could be with him and it would not compromise her job and responsibilities, would she come around and accept his love?

"Sora, I've never known these feelings either, but I do know that I will wait for you to figure out your own feelings… because I think… I love you."

* * *

_A/N: OMG- Is Sora going to accept Tai or Matt's feelings? Will the journey end in disaster? What about those outer clan people- I smell a twist in the road ahead! _

_However, you'll just have to wait. Classes end the 5th of May, so I will have a two/three week break before summer session begins. I know- I should really just take a break before I leave again, but there are some really interesting classes._

_Anyway let me know what you think of the fic so far- keep the review coming and I'll do my part with faster updates _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Again I meant to have things done faster. But school is now done for a week- then summer class… my last two classes of my undergrad career… then it's off to Japan (again).

As a way of saying 'don't hate me for taking a while' and 'thank you for the reviews' here's a long chapter for you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Headquarters was a buzz with activity. Word of the outer clan's journey to their city brought a wide gamete of sentiment and feelings.

The majority were doubting the intentions of the other clan and suspecting a repeat incident of the last meeting of the two clans. And there in the middle of it all once again was the red headed woman trying to stay out of the gossip and buzz.

Several times on their way to the conference room, where they were to meet up with Matt, they had people come up and ask Sora's opinion on the upcoming meeting.

Tai could see that the woman at his side only wanted to get to their destination and forget all the other things going on around them. She dodged the questions about her take on the outer clan's visit- and soon they reached their meeting place.

Matt was waiting for them as they took their seats along with several other familiar faces.

"Now that everyone's here, let's begin." The older blonde said keying up a computer screen for the group to see a large map.

"Our first order of business is the outer clan's meeting. Izzy, I want you to send out sensors this afternoon. I want to see all bug activity within a mile of the route. Also check out the old training grounds they will be the staging area for the group that is going with Tai."

"Roger that. Do you want the data in..."

"Just give me a print out with the raw numbers. Nothing special." Matt smiled knowing Izzy was going to ask a computer specific question. "Tk, Ken and Davis, you all need to prepare the vehicles that will bring you as far as conditions allow."

The three nodded as Matt continued to check off things on the list. Joe and Kari were instructed to get medical supplies ready for both groups, as well as assigning medical staff to the group.

"I would like to accompany Tai and the rest on his journey if that is possible." Kari asked for permission.

"I don't see why you can't. Sora, any objections on the addition to your group?"

"Who all is coming along beside Tai and me?" Sora asked looking over the group.

"Well, I wanted Ken and TK to make up the rest of the security. Maybe take another person to add to security, and now Kari."

"To be on the safe side, I will add that extra person. Izzy, could you give me a copy of those data files as well? I want to map out the best path. If I am not needed for a while, I will be talking with Gennai for a little bit."

"Understood. I would like to talk to you later on today about..." Matt stopped, and motioned to talk to her privately for a moment. Tai watched Matt closely as he talked to Sora.

She didn't look too thrilled at whatever he was asking her. The arm on her shoulder seemed less welcome than some of the questioning people this morning. For some reason Tai felt better knowing that after he and Sora talked this morning he had little to no competition.

* * *

"_Sora, I've never known these feelings either, but I do know that I will wait for you to figure out your own feelings… because I think… I love you." _

_There was a silence in the room. Tai could only blink as she looked at him, into him… Her orbs searched his for something that he hoped she would find._

"_Love?" Sora repeated looking away from his hope filled eyes. "Do you really know what love is?"_

"_I know what I am feeling." Tai replied in all seriousness. "I can't explain everything yet, but I felt we were connected since I first saw you at your parent's grave."_

"_But so soon? Something so important cannot just hit you… it takes time and…"_

"_I know. But you said so yourself you've never felt this way before. Doesn't that mean you know it too? Deep down?"_

"_I can't." She said standing up and turning her back to him._

"_Can't or don't want to try?" He asked following her. Keeping the fear from shaking his resolve, he turned her back so she was once again facing him. He wanted so much to see her crimson orbs. But they were blocked from him as she closed her eyes and too a few deep breaths. _

"_Not right now, please? It's more complicated than just that… believe me. I just… can't… " She pleaded as she opened her eyes._

_Tai nodded weakly as he saw confusion and fear in her. He couldn't push this. If he did, he could chance losing her. 'Can't you see that you are the one Gennai said I would find?'_

_Tai respected her wishes and relented. 'For now.' He told himself._

_

* * *

_

The day continued on after the meetings ended. Sora still had not come back, so Tai instead went to help the others get things in order for their departure tomorrow morning. While doing that Tai couldn't help but end up with more questions.

He didn't know what he felt more nervous about- going out on this journey or having these outer clans people come and visit him. Heck, when it came back to it, he still didn't understand how he could save anyone, let alone a species.

'But I'm going to try. And then, then Sora should have no worries about starting a relationship.' He smiled to himself as he continued to back a bag of supplies.

"So Tai, how do you feel about the leader of the outside clan's daughter coming to see you?" Davis smiled as he came up and patted the confused man on the back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard? It seems that they want you to 'meet' this clan's lady. Lucky guy. You arrive and they give you chicks."

"Come again?" Tai became flustered and confused. Putting down his work, he turned to looked from Davis to TK for clarification.

"Davis, what the hell are you talking about?" TK asked looking just as confused.

"Matt didn't tell you?" Davis replied looking confused himself. "Matt said that the clan is looking to enter into a physical bond with our city here. Physical meaning marriage. Marriage meaning…'

"We get it, can you shut up now?" TK said stopping the younger boy before his perverted mind spelled out everything. "But why Tai?"

"Duh, he's the big 'deal' after all. I guess it had been in the works for some time. Your arrival just made them bump up the meeting and has it on better terms. Matt said they had originally wanted to marry into the top clans, but most of them are old or wiped out. The leader also has a son, but he's a lot younger and not at the marriage age."

"Wait a minute; they discussed the possibility of Sora, as the only unmarried clanswoman, marring him?" TK asked suddenly getting mad.

"No, her parents would not allow it, neither would her boyfr... I mean Matt."

"That's messed up." TK added. "So what now? Tai's suppose to marry someone he doesn't know? Ridiculous. Why can't they just be an ally?"

"I don't know, ask Matt. He's the one who talks with them, not me." Davis said shrugging his shoulders and going back to his work.

Tai didn't know what to think- true the topic had come up once before, but he had totally forgotten about it. It also seemed less likely to actually happen then. But now… just his luck. Here he was on the verge of a relationship and now rumors were going around about his 'betrothal' to some person he didn't even know anything about. Things were certainly 'messed up.'

'I wonder if Sora knew about this? Could this be part of the reason she was hinting at?' he needed to know. Making up his mind, he decided to confront the source of this rumor. Go to the very man with the information and calling the shots- Tai hated that the same man was after Sora's attention as well.

"I need to go talk to Matt. TK do you know where he is right now?"

"Sure Tai, he's probably in his office now."

* * *

"Matt, we need to talk now." Tai said none to subtly as he entered the room.

The blonde looked up from his desk, but hardly acknowledged the other man's presence.

"About?"

"You know what it's about. Is what Davis said true?"

"Looking at the source, I believe that you should be careful when getting information from that man- especially when off the battle field." Matt said un-phased.

"So you know nothing about this outer clan chick I'm supposed to marry?"

"A marriage would be a lasting symbol of the clans uniting. It would also be a solid link. Treaties can easily be broken. You said you wanted to help…"

"But why me? No one asked me, I don't even know the person, let alone anything about her 'clan.'"

"It is not final. You have nothing to worry about. Instead of listening to an idiot and believing every word Davis says, you should be concentrating on your own personal journey. You leave tomorrow and if you are bothered by the current situation, you will end up dead."

"You know something?" Tai said getting really mad at the smug attitude Matt was expressing. Ever since last night it seemed like there were open hostilities between the two men. It was obvious why- Matt's territory had been compromised. "I think I know why you're all of a sudden such a jackass." Tai slammed his fist on matt's desk finally getting the blonde to look at him, eye to eye.

"Why is that oh great savior from the past?" Matt's tone was dripping of held back anger and spite.

"You're scared. You know that Sora is going to turn you down. And it makes you beyond angry not to get your way."

"Like you would know anything about us. I've been at her side through hell. You think you are more of what she wants in life? A weakling that is no use to us at all. I could better battle these things than you."

"I don't know what she wants, I can't read her mind. And I sure as hell am not going to force her to like me no matter how much I may like her. All I know is that she doesn't love you."

"How do you know? How would you know? You know nothing!" Matt said standing up quickly. Tai was afraid for a mere second when he thought the other man was going to jump the desk and attack. But it never came. Before either could strike, someone interrupted them.

"And what the hell is going on here?" The voice of Sora nearly echoed through the building. In an instant she was standing in between the two men. "If we are finished with your pissing contest, can we get things back to normal? I could hear shouting down the hall. Just what in the hell was so important to be yelling so loud?" She asked.

Tai felt relieved that she did not hear the topic of conversation. He felt kind of bad acting like she had no say in things, but Matt's attitude was just getting to be too much to handle. He never did like the blonde. The very moment they met, he had an air to him that sparked tension and uneasy feelings.

"Fine, I don't want to know. I'm going to head home in a little while. I need to tend the greenhouse and a few things before I head out tomorrow. Did you still want to talk Matt?"

"Actually I do, but it can wait until tonight at the house."

"About that… I think I am going to sleep at my parent's house tonight. I appreciate all the support, but I think I need to be alone for a little while right now. So you might want to tell me now."

Matt looked at Tai and then back to Sora.

"It can wait." Matt decided. "You'll at least be over for dinner?"

"Not tonight. I have some things I need to take care of. I'll see you later." She said as she left the room. Before Tai could do anything beyond showing his disappointment on his face, Matt got up and followed Sora.

Looking around the room more, Tai could tell that Sora was a big part of Matt's life. Pictures and accomplishments were documented. Where there was Matt's name, there was Sora's beside it.

It wasn't as if Tai didn't understand why Matt felt that way about her, he just knew that meeting Sora was not some chance occurrence. There was a connection there even before she opened up to him. It went beyond physical attraction. That is what scared Tai greatly- rejection would be hard to deal with…

'I need to talk to Gennai as well.' He thought as he too left the room.

In the hall Tai saw Matt talking to Sora. She looked sadder than usual for some unknown reason. 'What is Matt telling her?' he wondered.

With a final nod of the head and a quick glance in his direction, Sora walked down the hallway and out of sight.

"If I'm not needed anymore today, I think I will go home as well. I want to talk to Gennai as well." Tai said walking past Matt.

"Do as you like. Tk and Kari will bring you here in the morning. Try and not get them all killed tomorrow, ok?"

Before Tai could react, Matt walked past him and back into his office. Tai had half a nerve to go in there and beat some sense into the blonde. But the physical abilities as well as fight experience held Matt at better odds to win.

* * *

It was a long evening, and an even longer night. Tai tossed and turned unable to sleep. He tried to rationalize with himself to find a reason for the insomnia. He was nervous for the next day… he had a cup of their coffee substance before bed… he couldn't stop thinking of her… or what Gennai had told him.

'_This journey will change many lives. Not all for the better. But you and your loved ones will survive and grow because of it. Once you return you will feel truly live… but there are consequences and trails ahead. Hold her close and follow the path you choose.'_

Whatever that meant. Tai was becoming accustomed to the half riddles and vagueness of the old woman. There was something motherly about her. He understood why Sora had such a good relationship with the woman.

In a way Tai felt strangely at ease in his new surroundings. He had a "family" again full of sibling figures, and even a strange grandmother. The contentment was a weird feeling. Sure he still had a ways to go until he could settle down and maybe have a family of his own, but this place felt right… especially when she was near.

And that was the problem. She didn't come to supper. Kari began to worry until TK and Matt explained a tradition in her family of praying to the Takenouchi ancestors before such a mission. Sora was a private person, which made reading her emotions and expressions quite difficult. Tai couldn't really figure out where he stood.

The kiss they had shared told him she was interested. And the way she didn't out right reject him. 'Good signs, right?' He wondered staring at the ceiling.

* * *

The morning came and Tai found at least a few hours of sleep. TK and Kari were eating breakfast when Tai entered the kitchen area.

"Good Morning." They greeted each other. Looking at TK, Tai could see he was not worried at all. A seasoned fighter he assumed. However, Kari looked a little worried.

"You don't have to come along Kari." Tai said as he sat across from them. "It might be safer to stay here."

"No, I want to go. Besides you need a medic." She replied putting up a courageous front. Tai smiled at the girl. 'Stubborn,' he thought, 'just like my mother.'

"So shall we get over to headquarters for the final briefing and then off we go?" TK asked standing up.

"Let's go." Tai said with a nod.

* * *

To their surprise the vehicle they were going to take was already prepped and loaded when they go there. Working quietly were Ken and Sora. Both geared up like true military soldiers, looking prepared for anything.

Tai's eyes were glued once again on the tight shirt Sora wore. It wasn't anything bad; it just fit right, and allowed her the ability to wear a vest with heavens knows what of weapons and supplies attached.

Shaking himself out of his moment's stupor, Tai followed TK and Kari closer to the machine.

"We could have helped you know." TK said taking the last bag and putting it into the craft.

"No problem, we were here, so we began to pack up. Alright, are we ready for the briefing?" Sora asked motioning for the group to gather around her. "We will drive to the edge of the forested area. Beyond that it's on foot to the abandoned training/outpost base. There we will scavenge the remains and make a fall back camp incase of emergencies. From there we will hike about two maybe three days to get to the site Gennai talked about." Sora displayed the course out on a map as she spoke.

"Any questions?" She asked looking around the group. "Tai will always be at someone's side. You are not to wander off alone, understood? Good."

"Good luck you guys." Davis called as he, Izzy, Joe and Matt went outside to see them off.

"You have everything?"

"Roger that. It's all packed up. Besides, there are supplies left at the old base." Sora added. Matt nodded approvingly. "Our additional crew member, Vincent Yamada should be arriving any minute. He's the best shot in his class." Again Matt nodded.

"Be careful and the minute it becomes too much, pull back. There is no room for error in this mission. Understood?" Matt said in a commanding voice.

Each one of the team members saluted and shouted a "Yes, sir." That was, except for Tai.

Once the backup Vincent arrived the crew boarded the vehicle and they were off on their journey.

The back of the craft was a lot more crowded than he remembered. It was the same model as the vehicle TK used to pick up Sora and him after he first arrived. The ride wasn't as memorable as the last either. Kari sat up front with TK as he piloted the craft with ease. Sora and Ken discussed alternate routes for emergency situations, which left Tai to talk with Vincent, or Vin as he was called.

The man was nice, nothing too special or noticeable with the older man. He had medium length black hair and tanned skin. He had seemed like the quiet type, until Tai got him talking. Now he wished he had just sat in silence, at least he could hear Sora's voice if he had. Now he was stuck discussing some new military model of weapon or something like that. Tai was only paying so much attention.

Every once and a while he would look over and see what Sora was doing. When she wasn't discussing mission technical things with Ken, the two sat in silence. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she was not sleeping… her breathing was too irregular to be asleep.

It seemed like they were making good time. By the time they stopped it was only noon. Tai had been able to get a short nap half way into the ride, once Vincent had finally stopped talking. It felt good to get out of the transport and actually walk around.

Taking in the scenery, Tai was intrigued by the off landscape. They had crossed a barren, almost desert area and now before him was a forest. It seemed to have sprung up out of no where. Shrugging his shoulders, he helped unload the craft and they began to put things on their backs.

After camouflaging and securing the craft for their return trip a week later, the group headed out into the forest.

The hike was a rather long one. Tai was amazed that Sora could keep up, being injured not too long ago. As leader of the group she refused any help caring her portion of the gear. Tai tried to press her, but decided to stop when TK advised him that during missions, Sora was the mission leader and not the same 'civilian' Sora.

It made sense, she was less relaxed it seemed. She was on alert and it pained Tai that she became this cold. However, he reasoned she was only trying to protect those under her care. He was not going to let her get hurt again because he was being stupid.

While the group walked TK informed Kari and Tai about the history of the base they were approaching. Tai was fascinated with the legend status of the site- only a few years before it was a fully operational training and scouting outpost base. However, the attack on Sora's scouting mission and assault on it put a stop to the use. Many of their old friends were buried there.

As they grew closer an air of extreme caution and regret seemed to over take Sora. It was only natural since this was her first time back since she had escaped with Matt. He could only imagine the chaos that had occurred. She hadn't spoken too much about it- just that the bugs somehow knew what they were doing, lured them in and attacked without mercy. The remaining personnel fell back to the base where they were able to hold off the bugs for a time. However, no reinforcements came and Sora and Matt being the only ones left, escaped.

It sounded like to large of a mission was placed on the heads of such young soldiers. Tai could hardly comprehend how she must have felt. Being so stubborn, he knew she must have wanted to fight to the death defending the base.

"Ken, set up a perimeter around the remains. TK check the storage shelters for signs of recent bug activity. Izzy said they were gone, but I'm not taking chances." She said motioning for the group to inspect the area. "Tai, Kari and Vincent, stay back until given further notice. You hear gun shots, you run like crazy back to the craft."

"Roger." The group replied and split up.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: So a lot has been going on- surprised ne? I found out I will be living in Nagasaki this time back in Japan. I'm going to miss my Tokyo, but it's a mere 6 or so hour shinkansen ride to get to my fav spots (I'd so do it every weekend if I had the $$!). Plus there is a Mandarake in Nagasaki-ken. So not really too concerned about having fun and finding trinkets and doujin… lovely lovely doujin!_

_Anyway, here we are again. Another chapter, more exciting stuff working its way into the storyline._

_I'd have to say next chapter is the turning point in the fic- I am excited to write it. Don't worry for those of you who are still wondering where a few characters are- they should be coming shortly. So excited!_

_Until then- enjoy the little moments of Taiora in this chapter and keep your eyes open for the next update._

_Until then!_

* * *

Tai followed closely behind TK as they made their way to the building Sora had deemed base camp. While Kari and Vincent prepared the night's meal, Tk and Tai quickly went to check out the barrack area. 

The buildings looked abused and abandoned. The inside was much worse. The insides of the buildings told of people who had died, and not had a chance to escape. Personal belongings were scattered and still on display under a layer of dust and cobwebs.

As they explored the building more, both men got a better feel of the last few days Sora, Matt and the others must have had there. In the confusion and panic the building's insides were discarded or used to hold back the invading forces. The things that bothered Tai the most were the marks and evidence of a bitter fight left on the walls. As they gathered supplies like sleeping supplies, and rations, the two came across what could only be a skeleton of the very creatures that had done this destruction.

"Have you ever seen a bug up close before?" Tai asked TK as they both looked at the bones.

"A few times, but never from really close proximity. All I could see was a weird gel like exterior. It stood up straight almost like a man, but it had long claw like arms… not to mention it didn't need a weapon, it could shoot something from its body. Sort of like a laser gun."

Tai watched the other man remember what must have been one of the scariest moments of his life.

"When they attacked my parents and me, I only got a brief look… but it was almost transparent… seriously these guys have one heck of a defense mechanism built in…"

"What do you mean?" Tk asked as they left the bones and continued on in the building.

"Well, they can't be seen easily. When I saw one, it changed color to blend in with the surroundings and only when it wanted to be seen could I get a definite shape or texture to it… the more I think of it… it happened when it was injured."

"Yeah, they lose some of their camouflage when they are hit… we've found that out the hard way."

"That's really interesting. Have you ever thought of trying to find a way to get around their stealth capabilities? If you do that, you wouldn't be taken by complete surprise when they attack, or where they live…"

"That sounds like an Izzy question. He's our all purpose scientist."

"Another thing is their laser source… have you ever tried dissecting one?"

"I think we have- but there were too many odd things that Joe couldn't even make sense of…"

"Oh…" Tai said sounding a little disappointed. 'There has got to be a way to get rid of that laser ability… and coupled with making them no longer able to blend in… we could actually stand a chance… I'll have to talk to Joe and Izzy a little later.' He thought.

"I think the only ones who have seen these things up close and understand them the best would have to be Sora and Matt."

"Sounds like you guys really rely on those two…" Tai commented.

"I wish we didn't have to rely on them so much. But there aren't any other leaders that actually know what they are doing. It's like a whole generation is missing from our civilization… with Sora's parents gone, the last of the middle generation is gone. They all died fighting the bugs or never survived childhood due to the wars between humans."

"I guess. Hey, what's over here?" Tai asked looking at a particularly beat up area.

"That looks to be the med bay… think we should get some supplies from there?" Tk asked a little hesitation in his tone.

"Isn't this where Sora said they were held up in for three days trying to hold off the bugs?" Tai asked not knowing if he wanted to enter such a place as she told in her story. This was where she and five others had brought all the wounded after they forced the bugs to retreat. They had planned to only spend enough time to stabilize and treat two extremely wounded men… things didn't work that well according to her story.

"Yeah…" Tk nodded as he and Tai made their way into the once barricaded room. There was an eerie feeling about it as they entered and took a quick look. The back wall was severely damaged. The trees and brush had taken it upon themselves to over take the room as well.

Looking at it now the room seemed too peaceful to have been the site where so many had made their last stand and lost.

Walking into the center of the room, maneuvering around the upturned medical tables and debris littered floor, Tai felt sick to his stomach as he saw the discarded medical bandages and long dry bloody towels. Tk went to work looking at the supplies that were left as Tai soaked in the atmosphere of the room.

"They picked this place rather clean. We can't really use these old utensils and all the dressings are gone.

"Tk… is this what you were looking for?" Tai asked as he held a black box device up.

"Yes! This is the report that was left behind. Now the story can be backed up. That is wasn't Sora's fault." While Tk tried to get the recorder to work, Tai moved to look at the broken wall. The view of the jungle from the compound was nearly breath taking. The flora had thrived in the area to the point it looked like a paradise surrounding the buildings.

Stepping out of the building through the rubble left of the wall, movement caught his eye. Turning quickly and preparing himself for an attack he was surprised to see Sora working with some rocks near the base of a tree. Looking back at TK, who was still tinkering with the small devise, Tai decided to see what Sora was doing.

As he approached he noticed an old and battle weary weapon sticking out of the ground. He had seen pictures of make shift graves before in the history books of the great wars of the past… but nothing really compared to the real thing. The vegetation was different from the rest in a large circular formation. He didn't have to ask if that was where her comrades were laid to rest.

"Make yourself useful and help me with these rocks." Sora's voice called out with a grunt. Tai looked at her as she carried an armful of stones and rocks she was piling up next to the gun.

"Um, sure." Tai replied and moved to help her.

They worked in silence as they created a sturdy base for a plaque. She took the item from her pack and placed it where she wanted it. Standing back she looked down on their work.

Tai watched as she uncorked her canteen and poured it over the headstone. Saying a silent prayer as she did, Tai noticed the nice breeze that brushed against them. He shivered not knowing if it was that wind or the atmosphere.

"What happens in the past should stay in the past, right?" She asked not looking up from the names on the stone.

"It would be nice if they would…" Tai replied. "But I've a believer that we need to remember the past to actually learn and be able to live for the future. Take the mistakes of yesterday and not repeat them..." Looking at her he saw her shoulders relax and become less rigid. "I guess that's something… something we don't do too well…" he finished steeping a bit closer to Sora's side.

"Sometimes all one wants to do is forget the painful things…"

"Do you want to talk about it? Finding closure is something that can help…"

"How can I find closure when I let these men die? How could I forget holding a friend in my arms and seeing him die… then the others…"

"It's not your fault. How can all of this be solely your fault?" Tai asked moving to stand in front of her. He took a hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "How is this your fault?" He asked again.

"I should have taken control… we took a vote either to leave the two or sit it out with them and then make a break… I wanted so bad to stay but I knew we had to leave… either way I would have been responsible for their deaths…"

"No one _should_ blame you."

"You don't know… how could you know?"

"I know, because I trust you with my life. If I were to die, or TK, anyone of us… we died because we believed in you and trusted you with our lives. No one besides you knows what happened, how can they blame you if they don't know all the circumstances?" Tai asked as he pulled her close. Even if she didn't want comfort and warmth, it was something that she needed at the moment.

Surprisingly she allowed Tai's arms to engulf her slender figure.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper as she clutched on to him like she depended on his sturdy frame for support.

* * *

The two left the grave feeling a but exhausted and yet there was a happiness to that feeling. Tai enjoyed being close to her- there was no denying that fact. After they had ended the embrace, he was glad to have her still close. They sat and talked a bit, he had held her hand as she told him further details of the hard times. 

The one thing that crossed his mind more than anything else was the desire to help… to help her. If he wasn't the savior of the people of this time, then at least he could help this one person. She was worth it, he felt as if he would move earth and sea to make her heart less heavy… for her he would fight these strange creatures and endure whatever happened. For the first time in years, he had a goal…

Walking back to where everyone else was prepping for the night, Tai and Sora returned to find things pretty well settled. The group was about to serve the meal and sitting in a circle around the heating unit cooking their food.

They were listening to something with great fascination and full attention that none of them realized Sora and Tai had returned. Tai noticed a quick change in Sora's body language as she realized what they were listening to.

"Log entry. Takenouchi reporting on research and training mission Bravo. After the initial attack we retreated further back. We now are located at the original base camp area and training barracks. Our machines were damaged beyond use and we are now faced with an escape by foot only. Grubby and Peters are injured and cannot be moved at the moment. As much as I hate it, Matt advised to leave them behind and the group leaves since they will not likely make it back to the city, I seconded that notion. Since the commanding officers are KIA, the group decided to collectively decide. We are going to tend the wounded tonight and leave in the morning with everyone. End of Report.

Log Entry… we are trapped…..medical bay. Everyone is injured. The bugs attacked….. wave in the night. We ….four men including myself. Matt has… wound in the leg, he is unable to walk….Uto, Underman, Matt and I are … break out the back…."

The transmission became severely choppy after that cutting in and out. Before they could listen any further, Sora moved quickly and grabbed the recorder from TK. Looking hurt and angry she threw the devise with all her might at a rock. The group was surprised at the force as it broken into little pieces.

"Sora?"

"I left those memories here for a reason..." She said fighting with herself. Tai could tell that any help he had been at the grave site was washed away as old memories flooded her mind. She grabbed a canteen and ran off back towards the gravesite.

"Shit…" TK muttered as he looked to the ground ashamed that his curiosity caused Sora more pain.

"Should we go after her?" Kari asked looking extremely worried.

"Let her be." Ken said in his usual cool voice. "We all have our inner demons. She needs to overcome them. We will be leaving early in the morning. It would be best to eat and then turn in since we will all have to keep watch for a time."

"Food and sleep. My favorite combination." Vincent smiled as he spooned out a bit of food.

Tai picked at his food while the others talked normally about events of the day and things they found while going about their duties. Putting down his food, Tai stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ken's voice was stern. "We have orders to stay with you at all times."

"I'm just going to the bathroom… err, bushes." Tai smiled a bit embarrassed.

"The plumbing works in the third building. I checked it out already." Vincent added quickly as he rubbed his full stomach.

"I'll go there then. No need for you to come after me, really. I will be fine."

"Take a gun if you insist on going yourself." Ken stated, it was not a request.

* * *

Like Vincent had stated he had gotten the bathrooms working in the third building. As he left the building the rustle in the brush off to the side caused him to panic. Pulling the gun up, he aimed at the brush as it continued to shake. Whatever was in there would be coming out in mere seconds… he needed to be ready. 

"Who's there?" he called as he tried to remember all that Sora had told him the other day.

"I'll fire. Identify yourself." He added trying to sound fierce.

"It's me." Came Sora's voice as she cursed. Tai eased up a bit and went closer to the brush. By the looks of it, Sora's hair was tangled in a torn bush. "Damn it that hurt." She muttered as she finally got free.

Tai looked at her, gun still in hand.

"You'll never kill anything with the safety on." She eyed him, apparently she was still in a foul mood.

"Oh, yeah…" tai smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you doing off by yourself?" She asked looking for another crew member. "I specifically remember telling you to stay with someone, anyone at all times."

"I… that is I…" Tai didn't know how to respond.

"It's dangerous. And don't think that I'm happy with it, even if you made me feel better back there… I will not let another person under my care die."

"You have to forgive yourself." Tai said suddenly cutting off her speech.

"What?"

"You haven't forgiven yourself for the little things that you think ended up killing your friends."

"It's kind of hard when you have nightmares and are constantly reminded of what happened… but I know. Believe it or not, I'm trying." Her voice softened and Tai was glad to see a bit of a smile return to her lips.

"That's all you can do." He smiled back looking into her emotion filled eyes.

"But don't you think for a moment I will forget that you disobeyed direct orders twice now. Don't you realize that you're too important… that if something happened to you I… the cause would be lost."

Tai looked at her as she quickly turned her head and ended the eye contact. "Is it just for the cause… or is there something more? Sora… is there…"

"Let's get back to base and get some sleep." She interrupted him as he was about to ask her again about a possible relationship.

Sighing, Tai followed behind the puzzling woman back to camp. 'She has to feel it too…it's too powerful not to feel anything. And I'm not giving up.'


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N:_

_So, I had wanted to finish this fic before I left. Since I leave in um, less than three weeks… that will not happen. However, I will continue with the updates while abroad. Maybe they will happen more frequently… um, let's just plan on the continuing of the regular schedule. That's a good goal._

_Anyway, I'm glad people have been enjoying the fic so far. More drama ahead in this chapter! And a major turning point for several of the characters. All you Taiora lovers out there will be happy, well maybe not… you'll have to wait and see! So sit back and I'll begin the thrilling next installment of our Taiora story!_

* * *

Tai awoke to a gentle shaking. Rolling over he tried to ignore the voice that was calling to him. 

"Not now mom, I'm having a good dream."

"I'm sure you are, but now is not the time. And I am not your mother." The voice continued and so did the nudging.

Reluctantly, Tai opened his eyes to find an amused Tk poking him awake. Groaning he sat up and looked around. There was clattering coming from outside the old barracks where they had slept, telling Tai that he was the last one up.

Feeling a little frustrated with himself he got up quickly and began dressing back into his uniform. If he was going to ever feel like an equal to the rest of the team, he was going to have to get use to waking up early.

Like he had assumed, everyone was up and breakfast was cooking. Kari was serving up the meal while tolerating Vincent's stories. When she saw him following Tk, her smile greeted them.

"Morning sleepy head." She said as she handed him a plate of food.

"Sorry, I slept in. I guess I'm not use to getting up at..."

"0600 hours." Ken said as he walked past the group and over to where Sora was looking at several maps and mapping devices.

"Wow is that guy always pissy? Or is it just me?" Vincent hissed like a cat as he watched Ken walk by.

"Ken and Sora are serious about their work. They got some weird reading from Izzy's machine about some activity in a sector adjacent to our destination." Kari defended the two.

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't kill them to be social every once and a while." Vincent added as he finished his breakfast.

After the group had finished Sora began the second wave of the journey. Following her in a line formation through the brush they ventured on foot always being cautious.

Getting over the initial pain of marching for hours, Tai actually felt good as he got into the swing of things. He felt better seeing Tk, Vincent and Kari all tried as well. Looking ahead he once again was in awe of the woman at the front of the line. She didn't even look like she was sweating. Her steps were always in rhythm and she never stumbled. He couldn't help but watch her and follow.

His mind was focused on her and keeping up with the group, that when a break was called he nearly tripped over Kari when she stopped.

"Take a few minutes guys. I need to consult with Izzy's machine before we head any further." Sora's face told Tai that the excuse was a lie. She knew they needed a break. No one had spoken up because of sheer stubbornness he assumed.

"Thank you!" Tk huffed as he dropped to the ground and chugged water from his canteen. "I'm in good shape, but after that hike... I've never been this tired… well maybe since your near death march at the academy."

"Well, you were prepared then. I take it as a compliment." She smiled as she walked ahead a few meters.

"Sora, can you check and see if there is a water source nearby?" Kari asked shaking her canteen. Tai checked the contents of his own and found it rather low.

"There is one about fifty feet to the west. We've been following the river at a safe distance for some time now. Just be careful and go as a group."

"I'll come with you Kari." Tai said wanting to be helpful.

"Take Tk and Vincent with you then." The tone in Sora's voice was a harsh one. And in some ways it hurt Tai knowing that she still felt as if he was needing to be protected. On some level he knew she had a point, but it still didn't make him feel too good.

"Roger!" Tk said as he found some energy and jumped to his feet. "Let's go guys!"

* * *

"Guys! Over here!" Kari signaled the group as they found the area leading up to the river's shore. "I can't believe this!" 

"What is it Kari?" Tk asked as he ran to catch up with her.

"Hot Springs!" She jumped up excited. "I can't believe that there's a hot spring here."

"A hot spring? I haven't been to one of those in ages." Tai added as he peered over the small ridge and looked at the bubbly waters. "Should we continue on to the river?"

"Tk we need to convince Sora we need to make camp here." The younger girl smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Kari, you know Sora. She probably will want to keep on going." Tk tried not to ruin her day.

"We can always ask." Tai commented as he looked over to the river. "Let's get our job done and then we'll talk with her."

The group nodded in agreement and collected some water.

Returning to the others Tk and Kari approached Sora as she sat up against a tree.

"Hey, Sora. We got the water." Kari smiled nudging Tk forward.

"We'll get lunch ready; you look like you need to take a break. So don't worry about a thing." Tk tried to broach the subject but first getting their leader into a good mood.

"Ok, what do you want?" Sora said as she opened one eye and looked at the group.

"We were actually wondering if we could stay here the night." Vincent came forward and told her straight up.

"We found this beautiful hot spring over close to the river. I haven't ever been to one. Sora, please _please_ can we just stay the night." Kari pleaded.

Tai couldn't help but want to laugh as he noticed the slight smile on Sora's lips. For some reason he knew that she was going to cave. However, it seemed that she wanted to make her friends squirm for a bit before relenting.

"We could all use a relaxing swim. And it's safe here right? So why not give us tonight to get ready for another long trek tomorrow?" Tk added.

"We'll walk twice the distance tomorrow. No complaints this time." Vincent continued knowing Sora hated his whining during the day's hike so far.

"I am against this side track. Gennai's instructions did not mention a 'spa' day." Ken said coming up to the group and making his feelings known.

"But she did say that Tai needed to get away and find a peaceful spot to find himself." Kari stated on the defensive.

"And he's going to find himself in a hot spring?"

"I..."

Tai was expecting a fight would break out until Sora stood up. The group went silent waiting for her response.

"As long as we make up the time later, and there is no whining tomorrow. I don't suppose staying the night will do any harm to the mission." Kari instantly jumped and hugged Sora as Tk and Vincent smiled. "We will stake out the area before anyone steps foot in that spring."

"Yes Ma'am!" Tk and Vincent both saluted.

"Ken, go with them and scout the area around the river. Kari, Tai and I will prep camp in this general area."

* * *

"This is the life." Kari smiled as she sank into the warm waters of the spring in a pair of Tk's sorts and a tank top. The two younger men were already stripped down to their boxers and in the water.

"Come on in Tai!" Vincent yelled as Tai came up to the group.

"I was going to wait for Sora and Ken... but I think they are busy working on something."

"Ah, forget about them. It's your vacation of sorts. You deserve to relax a bit." Vincent commented looking over at Tk and Kari for their agreement.

"She'll more than likely come in once we all are done." Kari sighed as she wet a cloth and put it on her forehead. Tai realized he must have looked disappointed because Vincent gave him an unnerving smile.

"Does our savior have a crush on someone?" Tai looked at Vincent a little surprised. Trying to cover up his embarrassment, he quickly got into the spring and tried to ignore the other man.

"They say that no response is an automatic admission."

"Think what you want. I respect her as a truly interesting and powerful woman. I can't help but feel like a burden to her and it annoys me." Tai replied not looking at Vincent as he did.

"It's ok Tai, until this is all over, everyone is a burden to some degree. Life is full of them. We just need to be the best person we can be and try to minimize the dependence on others." Kari said as she put a hand on Tai's shoulder. "You're not a big burden. And I understand how you feel. I am always looking to Sora and Matt, even you Tk... I feel useless at times."

"But you're not. You're a nurse and you do a lot... what do I do at the moment?" Tai asked feeling a little depressed.

"That's what you need to find out. And you will." Kari smiled as she went over and hugged Tai. "I believe in you."

"Thanks." Tai replied.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough hot spring for a while." Tk smiled as he climbed out of the pool. "Are you guys coming?"

"I suppose. Tomorrow is going to be hell isn't it? Sora's going to run us to death..." Vincent groaned as he too left the pool.

"I think I need some time to think." Tai said staying in as Kari was helped out by Tk.

"Ok, but don't stay in there too long." She waved as they left and returned.

Tai sat in the spring alone for a time staring off into the distance. Nothing really was crossing his mind; he just enjoyed the pleasure of the warm water and zoneing out for a time. A feminine voice came from behind and Tai tensed up a bit.

"Mind if I join you?" It was Sora. Turning around slowly Tai saw her standing at the edge of the pool. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a sports bra top, waiting for his reply.

"S... sure. The more the merrier." He smiled.

"That does feel good." She sighed as she found a place to sit and let her body sink to her chin. "I would have to disagree with that statement of more being better."

"Why would you say that? Do you enjoy being alone?" Tai asked before he could think of what he was really saying. He looked over at her and feared that a slap for digging into personal matters would be coming his way. However a contemplative look took over Sora's face.

"No... but I see no choice in the matter. Like I said before I have a job to do."

"You also have a life to live. Don't you want to be happy? Don't you ever feel like you're missing something?"

"I don't think I can be happy." She admitted with a sigh.

"Have you tried? Have you ever done something because you wanted to and not because that's what people expect you to do?"

"I've never..." Sora stopped and looked at Tai. "But we're..."

"What good is fighting a war and sacrificing yourself totally to the cause when you don't know what you are truly fighting to save? Go ahead... you deserve to relax, do something unexpected."

"Unexpected?" He could see the thought running through her brain. Tai knew it was a long shot that she would actually break lose and relax. She was truly a stubborn woman, and logic would kick in sooner or later. She would tell him everything she had been telling him from the first time he kissed her. 'Can't because she needed to protect him, can't because she doesn't know for sure, can't because…'

All of these thoughts and more where suddenly cut off. He would have never guessed it would have happened... it was so unexpected that he thought he was dreaming. But no, there he was and there she was... kissing him.

Her lips were there... on his. Getting over the shock he pulled her closer and added to the kiss.

It was magical. He knew that she felt something. There was no denying it to himself anymore. Sora Takenouchi was the one. He wouldn't settle for anything thing or anyone but her.

The whole situation was perfect. There they were- alone. Dusk was taking over the sky and the feelings were there.

He had said do something unexpected... he certainly got that and more.

With her arms holding his head close, she let go of his lips. Staying close for a few moments longer she finally opened her eyes and Tai tried to put all the emotion he could into his own. He had so much to tell her... how much he wanted her, wanted her to be free of all this mess and live happily.

"I... I had better go to bed. It's been a long day." She smiled shyly. The blush on her face was evident, or maybe it was a flush from the temperature of the water- whatever it was, Tai thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You should come back as well." She added as she stood out of the pool pulling on an oversized shirt.

"In a second. Good night." He replied still in a haze. The grin on his face must have been funny looking because the light laugh she let out before she returned to camp.

For the first time in many years he was happy. Truly happy and he was not about to lose that feeling no matter what...

* * *

The next morning Tai was up and totally refreshed. To his surprise he wasn't the last sleeping. Looking around the campsite the usual two sleeping mats were already packed up. He imagined Sora and Ken were always the first to wake up. Quickly rolling his own up, Tai found Ken sitting near a fire drinking something that smelt like coffee.

"Morning." Tai said as he looked around to see if Sora was near. Not really getting any response from the other man Tai looked back at the others. It surprised him even more to see that Kari and Tk were the only ones still there sleeping.

"Where did Sora and Vincent go?" He asked finally getting the quiet man to look away from the map he was reading.

"Vincent was gone when I awoke. Sora has gone off to look for him." Ken stated matter of factly.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Not long enough to be concerned. I would have joined her, but she ordered me to stay and watch camp. She said she would return after finding our MIA comrade or 20 minutes of unsuccessful searching. She did not want to wake the others."

Tai looked a little worried. He wondered why Vincent would take off like that… 'Maybe he went back to the hot spring.' Tai thought as he looked over at Ken who seemed unemotional about the whole thing.

"Mind if I go to the stream and wash up?" Tai asked as he picked up a weapon. If he told the other man he was going to go and look for Sora, he would have been denied flat out. However, the stream wasn't too far away and Ken could easily get to him if something happened.

Looking like he wasn't thrilled with the idea of letting Tai out of his sight, Ken consented. Handing him a communicator and making sure Tai had a good weapon, the blue haired man nodded his approval.

Taking off in the direction of the river Tai wanted to check the hot spring area before wandering off.

After a few minutes of fruitless wandering, Tai was about to give up and head back to camp. That was until a rustling sound caught his attention. The sound of a weapon firing off in the distance made him stop in his tracks.

When the sound repeated again and a third time, Tai began to get worried. Knowing he couldn't just stand there, he had to do something. Grabbing his own weapon he ran over to the source of the commotion.

Not noticing his surroundings, Tai had to quickly dodge a fast moving TK or they would have collided on the way to the noise.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" Tk huffed as they continued to run side by side.

"I was looking for Sora... where is the noise coming from?" He replied not yet winded.

His question was quickly answered as they came to a small clearing. There near a retreating Vincent was a large creature. Tai had to blink twice before he could get a better look at the monster. The sounds coming out of its mouth told of a rage that Tai didn't want anything to do with...

"Vincent look out!" Tk screamed as the semi-visible creature suddenly and effortlessly picked up the soldier like a rag doll.

"Should I shoot?" Tai asked Tk who seemed to be frozen in place at the moment. "I can hardly see it... what if I hit Vincent?"

Tai was torn, he could hardly stand the screams that were coming from the wounded man and the monster, yet if he fired he was more likely to hit Vincent then the beast that was attacking.

As the monster continued to whip Vincent's now limp and bloody body around, Tai realized that once it was finished with Vincent, they were next. He was about to advise Tk to cut the losses and retreat when his heart suddenly stopped. There out of no where she came nearly flying into the clearing.

Tai watched as her small body caught onto the creature and began to attack with such ferocity Tai once again became afraid. This time he was afraid of Sora. Her whole body language told of a primal battle that she did not intend to lose.

The creature cried in pain as she managed to wound him from close quarter combat. For the first time Tai could see more than the outline of the beast. The red blood showed brilliantly against the gray outer shell of the creature that appeared to be standing on its hind legs but still hunched over like an ape.

Just as he was finding awe in the large creature's appearance, his heart began beating three times its normal speed. With a flick of the limb, Sora was sent sailing off of the creature's back. Tai could only watch as she hit the ground with a thud. For a moment he thought she was dead…

"Sora!" He called out to her. Without thinking he ran for her. Sliding on his knees and stopping so he was shielding her from the beast, he shook her till she opened her eyes.

"Tai?" She said in a groggy voice. "What... I..."

"Look out!" Tk's voice stopped all conversation and train of thought. The sharp edged limb of the now increasingly pissed off creature found a potential target to take its pain out on... Tai couldn't move anymore after twisting to see what Tk was yelling about.

Things went in slow motion, just like one of those movies. Tai couldn't more, he didn't have time to even think about doing anything other than blink and let his jaw drop open.

'So, this is it. Great. Just great... Well, I hope it's quick and painless.' He wished for as he closed his eyes waiting for the incoming strike to be over with and done. 'At least I can protect her for once. Good bye Sora…'

"SORA!" Came Tk's voice snapping Tai's eyes open. Suddenly a momentum hit him and his body rolled to the side. As soon as he figured out what happened, he turned and was forced to watch the claw like limb slice down on the woman who once again saved his life.

"SORA NO!" Tai cried as he heard her cry out as she was impaled above her hips. Seeing the blood was too much for him. He began to shake with a mix of fear and anger. Looking around him Tai searched desperately for a weapon of some kind. Anything... he would fight that thing with a stick if there was one in reach.

"Don't move Sora!" Tk cried out getting Tai's attention back to Sora. He could not believe what he was seeing. There on the ground, still painfully impaled with the creature's claw in her and she was not done fighting.

With a small gun, she was hitting the creature's underside causing it to almost roll up like an armadillo. Getting annoyed at the pain, it started to lash out once again. This time its second claw arm found a place embedded in her shoulder.

Tai jumped to his feet as she screamed out in pain once again. He had enough of just watching. He was going to fight with his bare hands to help her.

"No you don't." Ken came up from behind him. The quiet man grabbed Tai before he could get more than two steps closer.

"She's going to die! I've got to..."

"Not get yourself killed. I would advise you stop struggling and retreat." Ken said as his hold stayed strong against Tai's struggles.

"But she's..."

"You'll get in the way and only add another casualty to the mission."

"How can you be so cool at a time like this? She's going to die… I have to save her! LET ME GO NOW!" Tai screamed as he continued to fight against the other man.

"Get down!" Tk yelled as he came running for the two men. Both Tai and Ken were startled as Tk came barreling down on them, knocking them both to the ground.

"What?"

"She planted a bomb." Tk explained just as the explosion rocked the clearing.

When the smoke cleared the three men brushed the dirt off their clothes and quickly surveyed the scene. The creature was mangled but still twitching a few yards from where it originally stood. Ken quickly moved to finish off the barely alive creature with a few shots to its unprotected body.

The world around him shrunk into nothing as he found the still form of Sora lying in a large pool of blood.

He staggered to his feet, still a little shook up with everything happening so fast. He forced his weak limbs to move. He was at her side in mere seconds. Tai nearly cried for joy as he saw her moving. Her breathing was a bit shallow, but she had survived. Not knowing what to do, he moved to try and remove the large broken piece of claw out of her abdomen.

"No," she hissed. Her voice instantly stopped him from continuing to pull it out. "Leave it in… just leave it in…" Her face contorted with pain as she took his hand.

"Sora… why… oh my God…" Tai couldn't find words as he looked down on her. Wiping away the dirt and ash that covered her face, Tai began to cry. "Tk, get Kari! We need a doctor now!" he roared looking away from Sora for but a moment.

The younger man nodded and took off running, but none of that mattered to Tai. She would survive. He knew she would… she had to…

"Sora, we're getting Kari. She'll know what to do. Don't worry… God, why did you do it…" The tears came faster now as Sora began to cough and wheeze for breath.

"I did something unexpected again." She said softly opening her eyes. Tai was lost as the emotion in them did not radiate pain or fear. She was calm. Her eyes trying to forget the pain she was in… there was something there that made Tai's heart jump.

"No you didn't. You always save me. Even before we met face to face you were saving my ass. That was totally expected." He tried to smile through the tears, but it was becoming more and more difficult as time ticked on.

"But I had different reasons this time…" She smiled up at him moving her free hand to cup his cheek. Her smile made things worse. She had saved him for different reasons… 'She loves me.' His mind sent off little fireworks as his heart thudded in excitement.

"I'm glad I got to do something that made me feel alive… do me a favor will you?" She asked still fighting to keep breathing.

"You're not going to die. So don't you even think about any last requests." Tai said sternly. Looking up he wanted to scream for Kari to get her faster. If he could split himself in two, one half would be running to get her himself… the other would never leave Sora's side…

"Don't leave me alone… stay with me… I don't care about the consequences anymore. I don't want to die alone…"

"I told you," He began trying to keep his voice from shaking with fear, "You're not going to die here. You'll see." Tai took her hand and squeezed it lightly as he kissed her hand. "I'll make you happy Sora. And we'll do a lot of unexpected things. We'll win this war and we'll be able to live together in your parent's house. We'll have lots of kids, rebuild your clan and most importantly… be happy."

"I'd like that…" She whispered as she fought to keep her eyes from closing. "It wasn't cold out this morning…but now…" Sora continued to murmur little inconsistent phrases and words. Tai knew that she was trying to stay awake and so he did everything he could to help. Carefully he was able to move her so her head rested in his lap, trying to make her more comfortable.

"We're going to get you home. And when we get there, I'm going to make you my wife, ok?" He smiled as that got a reaction of out her. The smile that came across her lips was encouraging. "Ok?"

"Sure… I'd…" Before she could get any further in her train of thought her body heaved up as if by some reflex. Her eyes went wide as the pain came crashing back to her. Tai who had been applying pressure to her open wounds and around the claw still lodged in her waist became afraid as warm blood gushed uncontrollably once more.

"No, no! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! SORA!" He screamed as her body relaxed as if nothing had happened. "No… please… Sora… I love you."

"I love … you… too…" Tai could only watch as she coughed up blood and then let her body go lax.

"SORA!"

* * *

_A/N: Damn, cliffhanger!_

_I told you this chapter would bring change… but how much change exactly will there be? You'll just have to wait and see. Will our fav couple have a chance at a life together? Or did I just commit the most unforgivable sin a taiora fan could do –no, the Other sin… she is clearly not with Matt- I killed her off! Or did I?_

_You'll have to review and entice me to write sooner rather than later!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N:_

_Since you were very responsive to the last chapter- I felt that I would update before I got my butt on the jet plane. By Saturday, I will be out of the countryཀ But I suppose you only care about the updates... tear._

_Ok, so did she die? You know I wouldn't do that... or would I?_

_Anyway, enjoy and thanks for the reviewsཀ_

* * *

After being pushed away from Sora to give Kari room, Tai's life seemed hazy. As Kari, Ken and Tk worked to stem the bleeding, Tai knelt there not moving. 

He had to look away as Ken and Kari began a modified version of CPR on Sora's unresponsive body. Closing his eyes he didn't want to even think that she was going to die here. Not like this…

For some reason when he opened his eyes he was facing the dead body of the 'bug.' Getting on his feet, Tai staggered over to the remains of his short time comrade Vincent and the creature who was responsible for so much pain.

Looking it over he was amazed to see the amount of protective shell it had on its body. Of course since the damage done to it by Sora and then Ken, the creature's defenses didn't save it.

'You son of a bitch monster.' Tai screamed at it in his mind. 'Why? Why couldn't you just leave us alone?'

"WHY?" He screamed and began to kick the carcass as if it would make the creature hurt more.

"Taiཀ" A stern voice called to him. "Get yourself togetherཀ We're leaving." It was Ken, who was standing up while TK and Kari finished tying a shirt around Sora's shoulder.

"Not without Sora." Tai said forgetting about the creature and returning to the group.

"I never said without Sora. We need to get back to the old base and then home. Kari's little patch job won't hold for long."

"But the claw… it's still…"

"If we take it out now, Sora will bleed to death. She's lost too much blood already. We need to keep it in till we can meet Joe at the hospital." Kari replied standing up.

"Once we get back to the old base, we can get something to cut it down a little more." Tk added as he knelt down and took Sora's uninjured shoulder. "We have to carry her… I'm not sure how.."

"You take that side, I'll grab this side." Tai said moving in, not wanting to be left out in helping. Both men lifted her carefully by the shoulders and created a seat of sorts with their arms. Sora slumped against Tai's shoulder as the two men began to walk with her sitting on their connected arms.

It was hard to coordinate with Kari so that they were walking in a triangle shape. Ken lead the group, weapon in hand still weary about letting their guard down.

The brisk walk lasted all day. They finally arrived at the old compound after the sun had already left the sky above. Ken lead the group back into the old medical bay and began searching for a saw or some cutting utensil.

"We stay only long enough to get her ready for the next part of the journey." Kari said after using another garment as a dressing. "She needs to get to a hospital. All that blood loss, she's in and out of consciousness… we need a blood transfusion."

"What blood type?" Tk asked knowing that their donor's at the moment were highly limited.

"Um… I'm not for sure on this but.. I think she's that rare blood type- O something."

"Ken, what's your blood type?" Tk asked while he and Tai set Sora down on a table.

"A."

"I'm a B." Tk added.

"And I'm not going to help her with mine… Tai, what blood type are you?"

"Um… I'm not sure… I think I'm 'O'…" The question caught Tai a little off guard. He never really bothered to remember things like blood types. It didn't seem important. But now… now it meant life or death for the woman he loved. Trying to recall the last time he gave blood, there was something the old nurse had told him…

"You think or you know?" Kari spoke sternly catching everyone off guard a little.

"I'm O. I remember the nurse telling me that." He said taking off his shirt. He knew they needed to get some of his blood right away. He smiled as he felt a little relief that the crazy sounding nurse had given him a small lecture on new research claiming that O was no longer a universal donor like they had once said.

As soon as TK cleared off a slightly higher table Tai was ready to jump on and help. Kari quickly gathered up some make shift supplies added to the ones she had with her, and began to work. Tai winced as a needle was inserted into his arm. He never did like needles and doctors, but this was no time to get a little phobic.

"I hope this works..." Kari said as she opened the tube flow and allowed some blood to transfer to Sora.

It was only a few moments later that Kari pulled out the need from Tai's arm.

"She needs more..." Tai began to say but was cut off when Kari bandaged his arm up.

"We don't have time and it's too dangerous to give her too much blood right now." Kari said as she continued to bandage up Sora next.

"Don't worry Tai, you'll be the main source of the blood once we get back to the city." Tk added as he helped Tai sit up. "We don't want to drain you now."

"Why do you think I will be the only one to help her?"

"Her blood type is rare. It must have been a fluke that she got the blood type since the majority of cases are found only in the outsiders." Kari answered finding that things were stable with Sora enough to be moved.

"Do we risk leaving for the transports now or do we stay for the night?" Tk asked Ken.

"We better try and go tonight. We did bring the night vision sensors and we already made our location known with that light." The stoic Ken replied.

"Sora, we'll have you back to base by morning. Just hang in there." Kari said as she squeezed the unconscious girl's hand.

Tai said another silent prayer and helped Tk pick up their wounded friend.

Tai's heart was racing as he and the others made their way out of the compound and back towards the transport. The darkness caused many problems, but the trip was uneventful.

As Tai helped lay Sora down on one of the transports benches, Tk was already starting up the vehicle. With Kari and Ken safely inside, the transport took off as fast as it could go.

The low whimpers of pain from Sora were in a strange way comforting. It was a way of knowing she was still on the same plane as he was... she was still fighting to survive.

Holding her hand and applying a damp cloth to her forehead kept his mind off details about her condition. He knew she would survive. She had to survive...

The ride back seemed to take forever to him. The speed of the transport felt like a snail's pace but in reality Tk was pushing the machine to its limits.

"Tai," Kari's voice broke him from his own thoughts. "Can I check on her? We radioed in to Joe. We're not that far out. He wants me to check something."

Tai moved back to give Kari some space, but never letting go of one of Sora's hands.

"Don't worry. Sora won't give up without a fight." Kari smiled after finishing the check. Tai knew that the emotion in his eyes gave away the fact that he really cared for the injured woman before them.

At the moment he didn't care either. They could think what they wanted- screw what he was suppose to accomplish with political ties- to hell with this time, this world... Tai couldn't break the feeling that his world was tied to Sora's.

'You're going to make it. You hear me? You'll be back up in no time. Gennai said you never let things like injuries get in your way before. This is not anything different.' He told her without speaking a word.

Without warning Tai felt a light pressure on his hand. Looking at the face of the person responsible for the squeeze, he was once again assured that she wasn't going to die so easily.

"You look horrible." She forced a smile.

"But you still look beautiful." He returned the smile moving in closer to hear her weakened voice.

"You don't have to look so worried. I've had worse scrapes than this... can't really think of when... but I'm sure I've survived worse."

"So I've heard. I have no doubts that you will be fine." He assured her. "We're almost back to the city. There Joe can patch you up and nothing will be different."

"Good." Sora replied as she let her eyes close once again. "Wake me when we get there ok? I want to be well rested for when we arrive at the old base, then we need to get you to that spot Gennai talked about."

'Old base? We just left there...'

Tai looked at Sora with a strange expression. He knew that severe loss of blood did cause the body to do weird things. From what she had said, Sora sounded like they had just left the city at the beginning of their journey. Her memory of the incident must have been effected.

Tai was glad that she didn't seem like she was in any pain now, yet for some reason Kari was sitting closer and watching Sora more closely.

"Is something wrong?" Tai asked as he looked over to the girl.

"She's going back into shock." Kari said never taking her eyes off of her patient. "Her body and system is so thrown out of the loop that her mind is trying to tell her nothing is wrong. I'm a little worried. We need to get her to Joe... I'm in over my head."

The two met eyes and the worried expression was mirrored in each other's eyes. The fear was only intensified as Sora began coughing and wheezing for air once again. Tai knew they had little time.

As Sora once again broke into a fit of coughs, the transport came to a screeching halt.

The back doors of the transport were nearly ripped off as Joe and several med teams moved in to take over.

Tai watched as they pulled Sora's pale body out of the vehicle and onto a stretcher. One man injected her with some substance that seemed to calm down the coughing and hopefully relieve the pain.

"Tai, Kari told me you were Sora's blood type. We need you to come with us." Joe said as he took his eyes off his patient for a second. "Follow Stevens to the donation room."

"But I want to stay with Sora ... I..."

"Give blood first then we'll get you more info." Joe said not taking anything but a 'Yes Sir' as an answer. Tai was amazed. The seemingly timid man was now a strong and commanding force.

Tai listened and was taken away from Sora. He felt very dizzy once they were done extracting the maximum amount of blood they could. He was amazed that they created twice the amount by adding a clear substance to the bags of blood.

Hopefully that would assure Sora's recovery.

After getting a shot from the nurse, which made the nauseated feeling go away, Tai was ready to return to Sora's side. The impressive medical devices were no longer a source of amusement to Tai as he was led down the halls to a seemingly normal area.

Looking closer he noticed that the place was a buzz with activity. 'This must be the operating room wing' he thought to himself as he saw doctors moving quickly with equipment and other wearing bloody garments.

'Come on Sora. You can beat this.' He kept repeating over and over in his mind until a familiar face interrupted him. With the face, a punch to his own.

"What the hell did you do?" It was a furious Matt. The blonde was in a rage. He had Tai by the collar of his uniform, fists white with anger... Tai couldn't do anything.

"You shouldn't have messed with that bugཀ You were suppose to stay with the groupཀ Why..." Matt was abruptly pulled off of Tai by Tk and another soldier.

"Get a hold of yourself Matt, Sora's going to make it through all of this." Tk tried to calm his older brother down. "Tai didn't do anything wrong."

Falling back against the wall, Tai hit his head and the taste of blood filled the back of his mouth. Looking at the other man like he wasn't making sense, everything clicked.

'Matt is right... I didn't listen...'

The two men were separated shortly after Matt tried to break free of Tk and another man had to help get him off of Tai once again. However, this time Tai did defend himself by throwing a few punches- none of them connecting at all.

"Matt, don't you have better things to do? The party that went to meet with the outsiders should be coming in soon, right?" Tk asked knowing that as much as Matt wanted to stay by Sora's side, there were things that needed to be done. "Tai, maybe you should get some sleep. They need you rested. You're our only blood donor for her at the moment."

Tai hated the look Matt was giving him, but TK had a point. Sitting there and fighting would not help in the long run. With a nod, Tai took a step back.

The group's momentary fight was disturbed by Kari entering the room. She had been allowed to follow Sora and the doctors into the operating room, so everyone took notice when she came in.

"How is she?" Tai and Matt both asked.

Poor Kari looked at the state of the hallway and the men who occupied it. Tai knew by the way she looked that she was exhausted and that she didn't miss the tension of the room.

"Joe is working on her now. There aren't any new complications as of yet."

"That's good news." Tk said trying to lighten the mood.

"I need to attend to somethings. Will you alert me at any change in her status. I want to be updated on her progress through surgery." Matt said as he looked at his communicator and then to the room where Sora was being worked on.

"I'll do that." Kari assured the blonde.

'I'm glad he's gone.' Tai sighed inwardly as Matt gave him one last look and left the medical building. 'Seriously, of all the times to start a fight... Sora needs our support right now, not some fighting idiots...'

"Kari, is there a place for Tai to lay down around here? I'm sure he won't want to go back tot he house until Sora is out of surgery." Tk said giving the emotionally tired girl a hug.

"I can set him up in an adjacent room if that will do... but it will be a hospital bed..."

"That's fine. I'm not really that tired... adrenaline is keeping me active right now... Maybe you should be the one to get some rest." Tai countered as he looked over to Kari.

"I will. Don't worry. There's nothing more I can do to help her... It's all up to Joe to once again prove that he's the best doctor of all time." Kari nodded.

* * *

After a short nap, Tai couldn't take the silence of the small room. Getting up and quickly finding a bathroom, he tried to freshen up the best he could. The change of clothes and wash cloth were a godsend. 

He felt ready to deal with the long road ahead. Leaving the room he noticed that things had settled down in the hallways leading up to the large operating quarters.

"Excuse me... I was wondering about Sora... do you.." He asked a nurse.

"Commander Sora? Well, I think they just finished surgery. The doctor is moving her to a monitoring room shorty."

"So things are ok now?" Tai's heart felt relieved knowing that Sora had made it out of surgery.

"We won't know for a few days. Her system is still in shock and she hasn't regained consciousness since they began..."

"Can I see her?"

"You'll have to ask the doctor. I have to get this over to the head nurse..." She said before she ran off down the hallway.

Tai sighed feeling much better. Word that Sora was out of surgery lessened some of the stress and worry off of his heart. As Gennai said the journey would be a hard one... he never knew exactly how tolling it would be on him.

'I think I need a vacation after that vacation.' He thought to himself as he made his way back to the area where Sora was taken when they first arrived.

He arrived just in time to meet up with Matt as Sora was being taken out of the operating room.

"Joe, how is she?" Matt asked as he watched the blue haired man following closely behind his patient. Tai looked over at the doctor while taking one of Sora's bandaged hands in his own.

"She should be fine. Knowing Sora, she'll be up and about in no time." The man was obviously trying to keep up a positive front. Tai knew he was not telling them the truth. "She needs rest, so I recommend no visitors for a few hours."

"A few hours? But..." Matt sounded annoyed.

"She won't be awake for another three hours at the earliest. So you both might as well leave and get some things done before you both come back and see her." The doctor said as he motioned for the nurses to take Sora away.

Tai let her hand drop gently back to the bedside, and watched as she was taken away.

"Once she hits the 48 hour mark, I think the worst of it should be over. We'll watch her closely for a time."

With that the blue haired man left as well. The two men were left to stare at the empty hallway and each other. Tai was a little worried about the current situation until Matt turned and began to walk away.

"Oh, Gennai has requested to speak to you. Do you want an escort over there, or can you not do that without killing another one of my men?" Matt asked with venom in his voice.

Tai was about to respond, but stopped. 'It will only make things worse...'

"I can find my way."

"Good."

'Why that son of a ... calm down Tai... stay calm... just leave.' And that's what he did.

* * *

"You look exhausted young one." Gennai's smile greeted him as he entered the cluttered room once again. 

The look on his face told her exactly how exhausted he was feeling.

"So the journey was cut short. I knew that would happen." The old lady said as she motioned for Tai to take a seat near a small table.

"So I hear your group had some problems. I was relieved to hear that Sora is out of surgery and that there weren't worse casualties."

"Worse? I'd say it was pretty bad. Vincent is dead, Sora nearly joined him and we still don't know if she's going to be..."

"Don't worry. The road ahead is going to be hard, but now you can see the road... am I right?" Gennai smiled a catty smile. She knew something was up.

'How could she know about anything that went on between Sora and me?' He wondered.

"You did find what was truly important in life, correct?"

"What do you mean?"Tai asked not feeling up to the line of questions. "Are you saying that you knew what was going to happen on this journey? You knew Sora was going to be hurt and you didn't do anything?"

His anger seemed to get the best of him. He was on his feet facing the elderly woman who just sighed and shook her head.

"I can't see things, I get feelings. I didn't know what was going to happen, just like I cannot see exactly what will happen in your future. All I know is that I have this sense with you that you will do great things... however, there will be heart ache. Remember the good times and never give up Taichi..."

Tai looked at the woman before him with a blank expression on his face. Yet within he knew now a little more of that she was saying. His future with Sora was something that he was going to have to work for...

"So, did anything good come of this little trip?" Gennai turned to look back at a book she had opened on her desk.

"I... um... I mean..." Tai chucked a little in an attempt to hide his blush after the kiss he shared with Sora replayed in his mind. Something wonderful came out of this trip he wanted to say. However, that all still was pending a certain someone survived the next few days. Joe had said it would be a few days before he could best judge her recovery efforts.

"To tell the truth, several things came out of it... I got a chance to see a bug up close. I think that better understanding the things will allow us to find their weakness." In the battle Tai noticed that after Sora hit the creature in the same place repeatedly the creature was unable to keep up its hidden form... it caused its full form to be visible.

"That is an important point to know." Gennai replied after Tai told her the story of Sora's battle. "You might want to sit down with Matt later and discuss this further... I take it that the face you just made means you and Matt are not getting along..." Tai felt rather annoyed when the old woman laughed at his apparent reaction when she mentioned Matt.

"It's kind of complicated I guess. I don't think I did anything to make him mad, but he feels that Sora was injured because of me... which in all truth, she was..."

"Now, now. Don't you be placing all the blame on yourself. And certainly do not let Matt do that for you as well. Sora knew what she was doing. And that girl has a knack for getting herself into all kinds of trouble." The woman smiled up at him making Tai feel a little better. "And she always has a way of getting right back up on her feet and continuing on."

"I know, it's just that Matt won't hear any of that..."

"He's jealous." Gennai said bluntly.

"Jealous? Now why would he be jealous of me?" Tai asked not thinking he would ever measure up to the blonde man.

"Because you have managed to get a hold of something that he will never have. And he knows that it's a lost cause for him, but you have an opportunity. So don't mess things up."

"You mean with ending the war, right?"

"Are you really that slow? Sora. I am talking about Sora. I think I know that girl enough to know when something like this happens. She has opened up to you in a way she has never done with anyone else."

"Oh, that..." Tai blushed.

"Yes, that... so make the most of this chance..."

"I intend to." Tai replied.

* * *

_A/N: And now Kate does a happy dance and is off!_

_Japan here I come... again._

_Leaving on a Jet Plane People!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Well, Japan is the same as always. Sasebo is very hot and humid, but pretty. I moved into my apt, and I have time to type since my Internet isn't connected just yet... I when out exploring, but there's this hill that I live on that is a pain to climb, so I when I come back in, I'm in for the night._

_It's kind of sad that I don't have too many anime friends here to show me the places to go yet, but I'm sure I will find some soon. I can smell the funk of the otaku on most people. I think I will use my three day weekend coming up to go to the big city of Fukuoka and find me an Animate or a Mandarake! NEED DOUJINSHI!_

_Anyway- on to the next chapter!_

----------

Tai spent the majority of the next few days sitting in the same spot. He barely left her side. Only to sleep or when Kari and Tk coaxed him away; otherwise the chair was always occupied.

Joe and the other doctors had been in and out- checking and monitoring Sora. Every time they left Tai would ask the same questions and received the same response. They kept telling him she was fine, and that she was healing as well as expected.

The deathly pale hue of her skin had gone and the bleeding stopped long ago. External wounds aside, Tai was given little information. She was healing just fine according to Joe, but after three days Sora still had not regained consciousness.

"Still here?" Kari's voice awoke him from a light nap he often fell into as he sat. Looking up from Sora's sleeping form, Tai noticed Kari standing in the doorway.

"I don't really know what else to do..." Tai replied looking back down to where he held Sora's hand.

"Well, Matt said your information about the bugs was helpful. He's working with the others on a way to make weapons that will pierce their shell." Kari said as she entered the room and pulled up a second chair.

"You don't seem to happy about that. You just helped us a lot." She tried to cheer him up, but her usual happy demeanor wasn't working.

"Sorry. I'm just not in a good mood right now..." He muttered as he squeezed Sora's hand. 'If you were awake, it would be so much better...' He thought to himself.

"Well, sitting here isn't helping you... it's not helping Sora either. Do you really think she would want you to be moping around like this?"

"I..." Kari's words were like a slap to the face. Sora wouldn't want him to be there like this. She wouldn't do this... she wouldn't allow herself to be helpless. Even Matt wasn't acting like this. His anger with himself caused Tai to frown.

"Exactly." Kari smiled. "So, shall we go and help Matt and the others? Or are you going to continue to sit on your butt and not do what you can do?"

"Let's do something."

-----------

The trip over to the command center was a short one, but Tai already felt better as they entered. His self depression had ended. Sitting by her side at all times was not going to make her wake up faster, so he was going to work hard to do something while she slept and healed.

The two made their way through the busy halls. There was a great deal of energy in the corridors and Tai felt that his own strength and determination grew because of it. There had been good news from the team that went to meet the outside clan. Everything had been a success this time, no bug attacks and they had began their trek back to the city.

Matt and Tk were in the command center as Tai and Kari arrived.

"Tai! It's good to see you." Tk smiled as he saw the two enter.

"I've come to help." Tai said as he saw Matt look up at him with a mixed expression.

"Well that's surprising." Matt huffed before Tk hit him on the arm.

"Matt, give Tai a break. He's been through a lot in only the week he's been here. Now you said so yourself the info he had was useful. So let's put this sudden hostility aside and work together." Tk said as he cleared a seat for Tai near the computer screen they were working at.

"That's the spirit." Kari smiled.

----------

It was a long day of discussions and Tai was tired afterwards. Matt had been a little better with Tk and Kari around, but the cold atmosphere that began before the journey continued. Gennai was right about the source of Matt's hostility. It all was concentrated in Tai's relationship or what Matt perceived as a threat to his and Sora's...

Tai couldn't help but feel exhausted as he returned to the medical bay. He had been away most of the day. Their meeting ended earlier than expected because Tk was needed to help bring in the outside clan in another transport.

'It was a good thing,' Tai decided. He didn't know how much longer he could take having to tell the story of what Sora did over and over. It brought up too many horrible memories... nor could he hold back the fact that Sora had shared with him her true feelings...

'Matt would have killed me on spot if I told him about that...' Tai shuttered imagining Matt's arms around his neck. 'Well, let's forget that nightmare...' He told himself as he turned the corner and entered Sora's room.

His heart stopped in a moment as the last nightmare seemed like nothing compared to this... the bed was empty. Sora was gone.

Tai felt like his heart that had stopped a mere second ago, was now rushing a marathon in his chest.

His feet and body moved on its own as he went back out into the hallway. Grabbing the first person who came by, he shook as he asked what happened to Sora. The poor nurse must have been scared and screamed, but Tai's mind didn't register anything other than Sora missing from her bed.

Suddenly a familiar blue haired man came into view.

"Get a hold of yourself." He said sternly as he shook Tai out of his stupor. "You just scared that poor nurse."

"Sora...where's Sora!"

"Calm down."

"How can I..."

"She woke up two hours ago. We checked her over and then moved her to a recovery wing. If you will pull yourself together, I will take you over there now."

"She's fine? You mean, she's awake?"

"Follow me and see for yourself." Joe said as he pushed his glasses back into place.

Tai could do nothing more than dumbly follow in silence as Joe led and talked.

"She woke up and was checked for things we might have missed, but she seemed to be doing surprisingly well for another one of her near death encounters." Joe continued to talk.

"She may still be a little drugged up- it's a side effect of the pain killers. She also has a great deal of stitches and other massive trauma." Joe stopped knowing that Tai wasn't listening. "Listen. She needs to rest. Don't over do and keep her in bed, understood?"

"Can I see her?" Tai asked anxiously looking at the door that closed him off from Sora.

"Go ahead, but remember!" Tai stopped quick as Joe's arm came out in front of him. "Take it easy and when she gets tired let her sleep. Ok?"

"I understand." Tai said as Joe finally let go and he was able to enter the room.

His eyes went straight for her face as he entered the room. Tai felt a little disappointed as he found her asleep in the bed. Here there were less beeping machines and no life supporting systems to keep her alive. He was thankful of that much.

Quietly he moved over to her bedside and pulled a chair up close. Taking her hand in his own, he noticed a light squeeze back. His eyes were met with her piercing crimson orbs once again and everything seemed right.

"Sora?"

"Tai... what..."

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he kissed her hand gently.

"My head hurts... I think I'm drugged."

"It's ok, they are only pain killers. Joe said you were going to fine."

"That's good... sorry to have worried you."

"Sora... back there in the woods, you said something... I wanted to know if you meant it... do you really..."

"What a stupid question... do you think I said those things just because I thought I was going to die? Idiot." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I've seen movies where people say things in the heat of the moment and not really mean them." Tai replied still feeling a little uneasy.

"I meant everything... you don't have to feel worried that I would feel any different now." Tai saw the small smile spread on her lips as she continued to stare at nothing in particular.

"I'm glad." He smiled as well. "So... what do we do now?" He asked as a silence hovered between the two for a little while.

"Well, I get the hell out of here, that's for sure." She said with a hint of annoyance for being locked up and in bed.

"No you don't!" Tai said stopping Sora from pulling back the covers. "There is no way you have recovered and you are not leaving this bed until Joe officially clears you."

The face she made as well as her body language told Tai that she didn't like the idea of sitting in bed until she recovered. 'But it's for your own good... once you're healed... I promise our future can begin.'

"I'll make it up to you. But for now, please... do this for me, ok?" He asked taking her hands in his own.

"Three days." Sora stated defiantly.

"Till Joe clears you."

"I said three days."

"At least a week, please? In a week the outside clans will be here and then you can leave the hospital..."

"A week? What am I going to do for a whole week here? Can't you see I'm fine?"

"Really? Ok, well then, shall we do a little experiment?"

"What?"

"Walk to the other side of the room. If you can do that, then I'll talk with Joe and Kari."

"That's easy." She said with much confidence. Throwing back the covers getting up was more painful than she would have liked to admit. Tai knew she was in a great deal of pain, but this was the only way to get through to her.

'Stubborn to the end.' He shook his head. 'She's really willing to go through all this just to get out of here... wow, I'd love to have vacation time and just sit in bed...'

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there- you can hardly stand... How are you suppose to do your job or even get out of here if you can't even stand for a minute?" Tai asked as he stood next to Sora about to get her back in bed.

"Stay away. I'm going to show you I can do this."

"Sora..."

"I can... I will..."

Finally she got her footing; for a moment, Tai was actually worried that she would be able to walk the distance, but then be began to stumble. She was weak, Tai knew she shouldn't be trying this...

"Sora..."

"I will not give up." She kept telling herself over and over.

After her first few steps, still not too far from her bed side, she crumbled to the ground. Tai was at her side as she cried out in frustration and pain.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Came the voice of Joe as the door to the room opened. He rusted to her side, pushing Tai away. "You shouldn't be up." The blue haired man said in an irritated voice. "When will you just listen to me?"

"I..." Tai began to try and explain.

"I thought I told you as well to NOT let her out of bed? She must have pulled a stitch, or worse..."

"It isn't Tai's fault. I could have stopped if I wanted to..."

"Then why didn't you?" Joe asked as he undid the bandages on her stomach. "Just as I thought- you pulled a few stitches. You really need to just rest until your body is better. I've let you get away with a lot of things before, but not this time. You could kill yourself if something ruptures inside... You damaged a lot of organs you know."

Tai was amazed that Sora laid there quietly. Her face told of a resigned and quieted spirit- but still there was a hint of defiance. 'Is she going to listen?' Tai wondered as he helped Joe rework some of the bandages.

"That should do for a while." Joe said as he stood up and fixed his glasses before they fell off his face. "Please Sora. I know you are strong. You're the strongest person I've known and you've medically shown me that the human spirit can trump medicine. You've also shown everyone here that you can survive anything, so you have nothing to prove. You can just relax and rest while we all do our share of the work around here."

The talk ended and Joe left but not before wanting to speak with Tai outside the room. Tai could only follow silently still mulling over the talk that had just occurred in Sora's room.

"We need to take some more blood from you, if that's all right." Joe said looking at a hand held computer. The man must have been looking at Sora's medical charts or something very important.

"I thought she was going to be fine? She's still in danger?" Tai asked concerned.

"We're not sure yet. But we would like to keep blood going in to her system."

"Were should I go?"

"Follow me please."

----------

The throbbing of his arm was annoying. There were just so many times a vein could be used before it got sore and achy. Tai was glad that he could at least do this much for Sora. He truly felt helpful.

Tai was about to go in and see Sora when he heard voices from inside her room. Moving close to the door, but making sure he did not open it, Tai listened in to the conversation.

"The outside clan should arrive tomorrow or so." The voice was that of Matt. Tai could just picture the blonde headed man trying to hold Sora's hand. As much as he wanted to gloat that Sora's heart was truly his, Tai did feel bad for Matt.

"They will more than likely want to meet with you a little later. They commented on seeing the head of the Takenouchi clan... but we'll discuss that after you leave the hospital."

Tai waited for a response from Sora, but none ever came.

"Well, just think about what I said. You don't have to give me an answer now... I'll wait till you get better and have some time to think. I guess I had better go now. We'll keep you updated. Take care of yourself."

Tai quickly backed up to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Tai? Here you are." Matt said a little surprised as he left Sora's room and found Tai standing by the door.

"Did you need something?"

"Actually yes. Kari is going to be the only one at the house with TK gone with the transport, and I'm going to be working all night. I was wondering if you were going to go back to the house tonight."

"I was going to spend the night here, but I can go back to the house. Was there anything else?"

"When the outside clan arrives, I need you to be there and to attend the welcoming festivities. You are the reason they came after all."

"I'll be there." Tai replied knowing all to well that he was the reason. 'Man, being this savior thing sure is annoying at times. All I want to do is be by Sora's side right now...'

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then. We're having a meeting in the morning. Please be on time." Matt added before turning and leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry for the delay- things have been busy. The weather is getting a little cooler here- and the death marches are becoming a little bit better. Just spent a happy fun three day (typhoon) weekend on Anime Heaven on Kyushu! I shopped till Fukuoka could not give me more anime stores- we even walked around for thirty minutes trying to find a phantom 'animate' store- where I dropped more than 5000 En (about 45USD)! Heaven... for now. Tokyo is real anime heaven... _

_I am happy to see so many people are reading this fic and that you are enjoying it. Thank yous go to all the reviewers who dropped a line. I enjoy those. So I best get on with the story! FYI- there's a lot of Taiora action in this chapter, including implied "stuff." Ah the implied stuff! Also a curve ball thrown into the mix and more fun to come!_

_Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

Early the next morning, Tai got up and left for the hospital. It felt weird not sleeping in a chair at night, but he understood that Kari would want some company. Sora told him that he should go as well. But he felt bad knowing that Sora was alone at the moment.

He knew the hospital area like the back of his hand now, so he knew where to go without help. Walking at a quick pace through the hallways, Tai was anxious to see how Sora was doing this morning.

'I wonder what Matt said to her last night.' He pondered as he rounded the last corner before her room. Tai stopped sharply as he noticed the door to Sora's room had a sign on it.

"No visitors?" Tai read aloud not understanding why he couldn't see her. Walking up to the door and looking in the small window, Tai could see a group of doctors hovering around Sora's bedside. Some were checking her pulse, others were injecting her with some strange liquid... the blood in Tai's body felt like it drained in an instant. He went cold and numb as he stood there not understanding what was going on through the door.

"I see you came as expected." A voice from behind him said. Turning quickly he saw the one man he didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"Matt... what?" Tai tried to ask but stopped.

"She went into shock in the middle of the night. Joe called me and I've been here since. They don't think they need to redo any of the surgery, but they are monitoring her more frequently now... They aren't telling me anything more..."

"I guess that's something about doctors that will never change." Tai sighed. "Even in my time they were mysterious and not always forthcoming with everything... But she's going to fine, right? I mean after she recovers?"

"I know she will. It just looks like this time she won't have a miraculous recovery like the other times."

"Just how often does she get injured like this? Everyone keeps saying she recovers fast, or that she's cheated death before... but..."

"She takes her job too seriously. It's a rare trait in this era. Most have lost hope and the will to fight. Not Sora... and that's what is going to get her killed." Matt said in a serious tone. The look in his face told Tai that Matt had seen her in such situations many times before... and of the pain it caused him.

Tai saw Matt as a normal man for maybe the first time there in the hallway. All the animosity aside, Matt truly cared for Sora.

"But she won't stop... that's what I admire the most about her." Tai said sitting down next to the door. "When I first saw her at the grave site. I was in awe of her strength. Then she saved me, not once, or twice... but she continued to help me. I thought she was some sort of super human. But then she opened up and finally talked to me near the temple... and from what Gennai has told me I found a new understanding of Sora... I don't think she understands there are others to help out once and a while..."

"That's Sora for you." Matt sighed as he too sat down and rested.

* * *

The two seemed to get along better for a time. They sat and discussed many things while the waited for word on Sora.

It was nearly an hour after Tai arrived that an exhausted looking Joe exited Sora's room with a group of doctors.

"I figured you'd both be waiting here... and before you ask me all the questions I'll just tell you. We took some pictures of her internal organs and there were a few things that didn't heal the right way... we don't want to go back in redo the surgery for a few reasons. It's nothing life threating... but they will cause her some complications later. I've given Sora her options and she needs to make a decision if she wants to risk the additional surgeries that might not do anything but cause more complications... I don't think it is my place to explain the rest... Sora in her time will tell you."

"But she's fine now?" Tai asked looking from Joe to the door.

"She was asking for you Tai. She wants to see you now... but try anything like yesterday and I will personally make sure you can't see her till she is out of this hospital." Joe said in a tone that bordered on warning and a serious threat.

"I understand." Tai said as he walked towards the door.

"Well, I guess that my question is answered." Matt said in a dejected tone. Tai momentarily looked back and saw Joe putting a hand on Matt's shoulder before opening the door.

* * *

"Sora?" Tai called as she entered the room and walked towards her bed. She was quiet. Her eyes looked like they were on the brink of tears. Something Joe had told her was hurting her deeply.

"Sora? What is it? What's the matter?" Tai asked as he sat down and took her hand. "You can tell me... please. Let me help you get through this..."

"There's nothing I can do now... it's over." She said as she looked at him for a second. Quickly she turned her head away and began crying. Tai could tell she didn't want him to see her cry, but he could tell she was.

"What's over? Nothing is over. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"How can you say that? It is over... it's the end with me." She cried still not making sense.

"If you tell me, we can work things out. Let me help you."

"The clan ends with me... there's no hope for the Takenouchi clan... it's over."

"Sora, what do you mean? It's not over..."

"I can't have children now!" She screamed as she buried her face into her hands and wept.

Tai went silent. So this was one of the complications Joe spoke about. Sora was truly the last of her clan... Tai's heart ached. He had done this to her...

"I'm so sorry Sora... this is all my fault... All my fault." Tai muttered as he closed his eyes. Leaning down, he rested his head on her shoulder and cried for her as well. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's over... I've failed everyone."

"No!" Tai said lifting his head. "You have NOT failed and it is NOT over!" Tai insisted. "You'll see..."

"Don't you get it? I can't have children! Not only is my clan ended, but... but... I'm... we can't..."

"Sora... you think that I wouldn't love you if we can't have children? Do you think so little of me?"

Sora was silent as Tai took her face in his hands. Her eyes met with his and Tai hoped she saw the love he had for her.

"You are perfect Sora. In every way I love you. I don't care what you can or can't do... I love you and only you." He said in a sincere voice as he moved closer to her. Soon their lips were together and Tai hoped that all doubt in her would leave. It didn't matter to him what happened, as long as she was at his side, they could tackle any problem.

"Tai..." She broke his kiss and tears welled in her eyes once again. "But what about the prophecy?"

"Fuck the prophecy! I love you and only you. Can't you see that nothing in this world matters more than you?"

"I love you Tai." She smiled through tears.

"I love you too, let me show you... it will be perfect just the two of us. Let me love you for the rest of our lives..."

In the small recovery room, amongst the sterile surroundings the two found a new world within each other's embrace. Tai held her gently as if he felt she was going to break. He worshiped her, and made sure that she felt utterly loved before they shared a new level of their lives.

"Can't you see we were made for each other?" He asked as he curled up against her naked frame. Pulling the sheets to cover themselves, Tai kissed away the tears as she clung to him. "I will never share something like this with anyone but you. I love you Sora."

* * *

Tai felt more connected to his current surroundings. Ever since that morning in the hospital, he and Sora seemed to taking everything one day at a time. Joe said that she was looking better and better with each passing day. There still was a long way to go before she was fully recovered, but she was on her way.

The city was a buzz with excitement and anticipation as the outside clans were due any day now. Tk had radioed that he had met them and they were hours away from the city. Everyone at headquarters was busy, so no one noticed or even cared that Tai would slip out of the preparation meetings and such to be with Sora.

They had shared several nights together just holding each other, or making love. Tai was still cautious about Sora's condition, but things were still heavenly. He was happy. No, more than happy. Tai had found his other half in life. Things were looking up.

"So, what do you want to do after this fight is over?" Tai asked Sora one night after they had relaxed back in the hospital bed. His arms held her close, their bodies still slick with sweat.He loved the feeling of her curled up to him- their skin touching.

"Stay like this till I die." She replied resting her head in his chest. "You?"

"I have no complaints." He smiled as he ran a finger down her arm. "Do you want to live in your family house? Or should I build us a new place? Somewhere far away from people."

"Why away from people?" She asked.

"So it could just be the two of us... forever."

"That would be nice." She smiled back. "Tai?"

"Ya, what is it?"

"I wanted to know... do you think I should..."

"You should what?"

"You do want children, right?" She asked not looking at his face.

"Sora, it doesn't matter to me."

"But it matters to me! I want to give you a child, not only to continue my clan... but because I love you... and then the prophecy... maybe we could... I... I was thinking about asking Joe to..."

"Risk another surgery? Joe wasn't sure if he could fix it... it's dangerous Sora." Tai said hugging her tight. I really don't need a child to know you love me. We can always adopt or just not have any at all..."

"But..."

"I said forget that stupid prophecy! I've been working with the technical people and the info from the fight gave them new ideas. We can beat them without the final part of that prophecy. I don't want you to risk your life just so you can have a better chance at having children. Did Joe say it was impossible? No, he said that he thought you won't be able to have them... 'thought' Sora, it's not for sure. So let's just drop it and be happy." He ended with a kiss to her forehead.

"All right." She replied as she hugged him tighter. "Do you have to leave soon?"

"Well, we don't want to get caught in this kind of situation, do we?" He smiled with a wink. "Besides, I need to be ready for the outside clan arriving. Why don't we just tell everyone anyway? Then we wouldn't have to sneak around like this and hide behind closed doors..."

"Not yet... please? I'm just not ready yet..." She pleaded. Tai had gone along with her wish to keep their relationship a secret. At first she had said she didn't want to hurt Matt's feelings too bad, but now it had changed. There was something that Sora wasn't telling him. He had a good feeling it had something to do with the outside clans and the prophecy...

'Always the last to know.' He sighed to himself and kissed Sora on the lips.

"Well love, I better get some pants on... I can't greet important people in my birthday suit. Can't have you getting jealous now can we?" Tai smiled with a wink.

"Are all men from the past so full of themselves? Or did I just pick a bad one?"

"Nope- you've got me and only me. So you better get use to it." Tai said as he finished dressing. "I'll see you after the welcoming meeting then?"

"You think I'm going to have enough energy to do that again? You forget I'm injured... I wish I could go and see the festival..."

"When you get better, we'll have our own festival just for you. Besides, the dignitaries of the outside clans will be coming here to meet you. So it will be like a mini festival in here."

"Festival or boring meet and greet session? Maybe I'll play sick and get out of it till I have you to drag along."

"Do what ever your little heart desires. I've got to run- Matt is expecting me at headquarters for an all night prep-a-thon."

* * *

Tai walked happily back to the headquarters after spending a few more minutes just holding Sora. He truly felt like a new man. Rounding the corner, Tai entered Matt's office only to find that there was a group waiting for him.

"Oh, our guest of honor has finally arrived." Matt said with a frown. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for thirty minutes on the communicator. That is its purpose after all."

"Sorry, I must have turned it off by mistake." Tai rubbed the back of his head in apology. Looking at the group in the office, Tai knew that they were from the outside clans. Their appearance was different in a slight way. Aside from the different clothing, their facial features were lighter.

"Elders, this is Taichi Kamiya. He is the man we brought here from the past." Matt introduced Tai as the group all stood up and looked him over.

"This is the man of the prophecy?" One asked.

"It finally comes true." Another commented.

"Thanks be to the heavens, we are finally saved."

"He doesn't look anything special." Came a fourth voice. Tai did a double take as a younger man stepped forward from the group of older men. His hair was a lighter shade of orange and stood about the same height as Tai.

"Ryo, hold your tongue." One of the older men said. "We are sorry for his harsh words... It's just that we've been waiting for the one to come for a long time..."

"I understand." Tai smiled. "I ask myself similar questions when I first came."

"Tai has been very helpful in finding the weaknesses of the bugs. We had an incident a few weeks ago where several of our best officers were confronted with a bug attack. The new look on the creatures and their habits Tai brought back, helped us a great deal." Matt said.

Tai almost thought something had hit Matt on the head- 'he's never said anything remotely in praise about me before...'

"I heard of this attack from your officer Tk on the way here. I understand the last member of the Takenouchi clan was badly injured. We would like to meet with her before the rest of our group arrives." Ryo said speaking for the group.

"She's still recovering. I will ask the doctors if she is up for visitors." Matt said.

"But you said that he just came from there. We can just ask him." Ryo continued.

"How was she Tai? Is she up for more visitors?" Matt asked.

"She was a little tired out- it is night time after all..." Tai replied. "Maybe tomorrow after she is done with her check up."

"Is tomorrow morning acceptable?" Matt asked the outsiders.

"That should do. Our second group should be here by morning or noon at the latest." The elders responded.

"Shall I show you to your quarters? You all must be exhausted." Matt smiled.

"That will be nice." Another elder said and followed Matt out of the room. Tai sighed as he thought the group had left.

"I still don't believe that YOU could be worthy of the princess." Ryo's voice broke the silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll see. I'll fight this till the end if I have too!" And with that Ryo exited the room and caught up with the others.

"And just what was that about?" Tai shrugged and took a seat.

* * *

He was awoken by a gentle hand shaking him.

'Sora?' He moaned before opening his eyes.

"Wrong, guess again." It was Kari. Tai opened his eyes and found he was still in Matt's office. He had fallen asleep there.

"Having a good dream?" She smiled seeing how red his face went. "Well you seem to be awake now. So I haven't seen you in a while, keeping Sora company are you?"

For some reason he felt like a kid being caught doing something naughty and about to be scolded.

'Kari knows? Crap! I mean how?'

"She's doing a lot better now." Tai said trying to change the subject.

"I wonder why?" Kari smiled. She was enjoying this...

"Well, look at the time. I better get over there before the outside clan sees her." Tai said standing up and leaving the room quickly.

'That was close.' He sighed and ran to the hospital.

* * *

When he arrived he wasn't the only one waiting for the doctors to finish. There in the hallway stood that punk from last night.

"Good morning Taichi." Ryo smiled. "I wanted to talk to her first thing this morning before the others arrive. I see you are anxious to talk to her as well."

"I'm the reason she was hurt, of course I want to make sure she is doing better. More importantly, Sora is my friend."

"I heard about that incident." The other man said cooly.

"Can I ask you what I did to piss you off so much? I mean, I never asked to be this so called savior. All I can do is make the most of the situation. I am doing everything I can do to help everyone... do you think I liked watching my parents die? Do you think I like it that the future of my species ended up like this? I've got news for you buddy, I never wanted this responsibility, and I certainly am not going to take shit from a kid who knows nothing about what I've been through and what I have done so far."

Just as Tai was about to really lay into the outsider, Joe exited Sora's room.

"Good Morning Tai. I see you have a friend today. You're an outside clans member, correct?" Joe asked lifting his glasses to get a good look of the other man. "Interesting. I've never seen anyone from your clan before... but anyway Tai, I am glad you are here. I was wondering if I could perhaps take a bit more of your blood. It seems that Sora is still bleeding a little more than I thought... I want to have a good supply on hand in case anything happens."

"Sure Joe, I'll find you after our little meeting here." Tai said as he stood and motioned for Ryo to stand up as well.

"Sure thing. And remember to keep it to a minimum, I want her to rest well this week, and I will release her next week if nothing goes wrong."

"That's great news." Tai smiled as he totally forgot about Ryo and entered the room with a big smile. "Good news!" Tai said happily.

"I get to go home today?" Sora smiled back as she settled into a sitting position propped up with pillows.

"Close, but not quite. A weeks time if you are good!" Tai said forgetting the tag along right behind him.

"So who is your new friend?" Sora asked looking at the man behind Tai. He could see a look of confusion cross her face.

"Oh, him? This is one of the outer clansmen."

"My name is Ryo. And you are of the Takenouchi clan?"

"Yes, the last to be exact. My parents were killed in the battle to bring Tai here. Leaving me as the sole survivor." She said with pride in her voice. Tai could tell that the subject was painful... She really took pride in her family line and now being unable to continue on, it must be truly heart breaking to even think about it.

"I am sorry to hear about that. I am sure you heard of the accounts that your clan tried to bring some of our clansmen here a long time ago and what happened after that..."

"I know the story, yes. It wasn't your fault. No one knew that the bugs were going to attack. The Takenouchi clan is always ready to lay down our lives if it means that we were able to help out the cause of mankind even a little."

"I see that same theory is what brought you here." He motioned to the hospital room.

"Indeed. But I regret nothing." She replied firmly.

"You don't look like one of the city..."

"And just what does that mean?" Sora asked not liking the guy before her.

"It's nothing. I am sorry for being so rude. On behalf of my people I wanted to apologize for the past and to thank your clan for protecting our people even when it cost you dearly. If you'd allow me to come again, I would like to talk to you some more."

"I suppose it would be alright." Sora consented still intrigued by the man before her and his interesting features. "Have I met you before by any chance?"

"It would be impossible for us to have met, since this is my first time out of my village. Good day, I must meet with the elders before the rest of my people arrive. Taichi." The man nodded and excused himself.

"Well that was weird." Tai shrugged. "I still don't understand that little punk. Where does he get off talking to you and me like that? Sora? Sora? Is something wrong?" Tai asked not getting a response from her.

"Um? Oh, it's nothing. He just looks familiar is all... but it's impossible to have seen him before. Forget it." She smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Really?"

"Tai... whatever happens in the next few days, I want you to remember one thing... that I love you, ok?"

"Ok... Sora what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since you heard that the outside clan was arriving today. You can talk to me. We'll work it out."

"I don't think we can..."

* * *

The night came and so did the rest of the outside clan. IA large procession a group of nearly twenty people came walking down the main street of town. There was much pomp and circumstance happening with the procession. Tai knew someone important must have came along.

Matt and the rest of the officers had a grand welcome waiting as the people neared headquarters. The streets were full of city folk dancing and having fun. Tai wanted to go and join them, or be with Sora instead of sitting next to Matt and some members of the elders council. The outside clansmen were also dancing and rejoicing on arriving safely.

At the end of the procession, carried on the backs of six very musclebound men was a carriage covered with veils and rich looking materials. The VIP treatment told Tai that this was the person the whole fuss was for.

The carriage was set down and an elderly man stood in front of it to make an announcement.

"We, the outside clansmen want to thank the city clan for inviting us to such a wonderful occasion. We are glad to know that mankind's deliverance is at hand with the help of the one foretold in the prophecy. We, the outside clans bring forth our half of the prophecy so that we may finally be joined together once again in a sign of good will and repentance. With the union of the world's savior and our clan's princess, we will once again be united in our fight against mankind's worst enemy, the bugs."

A round of applause drowned out all confusion that Tai's mind was trying to process. "Union?" Tai wanted to ask Matt. They had said nothing like that was necessary...

"I present to Mr. Kamiya, his newly betrothed, Princess Mimi of the outside clan."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Well it kind of sucks that I have been super busy the last few weeks. Nothing really super spectacular going on except several drinking party with some co-workers. Japanese people love their beer! Understatement of the year! We get on the bus and they magically whip out a cooler larger than some of the students full of beer. At breakfast the next day what magically appears? Several bottles of beer. I have found my true people!_

_Anyway- back to more important matters. The story! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying things._

* * *

Tai was in shock. His conversation with Matt replayed in his head...

"_A marriage would be a lasting symbol of the clans uniting. It would also be a solid link. Treaties can easily be broken. You said you wanted to help…"_

"_But why me? No one asked me, I don't even know the person, let alone anything about her 'clan.'"_

"_It is not final. You have nothing to worry about..."_

'Nothing to worry about? Nothing... then why is this 'nothing' kicking me in the ass now?' He wondered as he forced himself to breathe.

The curtains were now opened and slowly from within came the figure of a young woman. Tai felt like he was going to faint.

The girl had long brown hair that was braided and weaved perfectly to frame her face. There was not a single strand out of place. Tai could tell from her appearance, that she had not worked a day in her life... the tone of her skin was a pale peach, her hands and skin looked soft... she was definitely attractive. The clothing she wore was made of silks and expensive fabrics that Tai had not seen in the city. The girl looked like a fairytale princess to him.

"It is good to finally meet my future husband." She spoke in a quiet voice making eye contact with Tai. It was those last words that finally woke Tai up. 'My... husband...'

Instead of the girl before him, Sora's image flashed in his head. Sora... Sora's skin was definitely not that soft, she had endured many things and her body was scarred with trials and reminders of the past.. Sora who saved his life many times, Sora who told him that she loved him, let him love her... Sora was the one he wanted...

"I'm sorry, but there must be some mistake. I can't marry you." Tai said as he tried to inch his way away from the woman who was approaching him.

"What? Commnaader, what is this that he says?" An old man asked just as shocked as Tai had been a moment ago.

Matt took a step forward. "Please forgive him, Tai has just returned from a long journey where much has happened. Right now he is dealing with a lot of injuries and stress. Maybe we should continue with the party and talk of this later."

"Later? No Matt, I think we need to discuss this now... I can't marry her because... because..."

'I have Sora.' He wanted to say. But Sora had been so adamant against telling others about their relationship...

_'I don't care what happens in the future... I don't care about the consequences of this right now... All I want is for you to hold me as long as you can... as long as we can be together, even for a short time... It will be heaven.'_ Sora's words echoed in his mind. She knew about this... she knew that he would have to marry some other girl...

'Why Sora? Why didn't you tell me?' He cried inside.

"Because right now- we need to worry about the ceremonies and preparations. We can discuss this later." Matt interrupted. The look in Matt's eyes were one of hate and anger.

'Does he know about... Sora and me? He has to know- if he didn't, he wouldn't be pushing so hard to get me away...'

"Well, until tomorrow then." The elder said taking the girl's hand in his own. "Right now, you two must get to know each other better. Come, let us enjoy the celebration." Tai found himself being dragged along with the group until they led to a small table.

Soon he found himself alone with the girl from the outer clan, this Princess Mimi.

* * *

"So, you are really from another time?" She asked in a timid voice after they settled at a private table.

"Um, yeah..."

"You don't want to marry me do you?" She asked bluntly putting Tai on the spot.

"It's complicated right now... I... I just thought that we could work together and form an alliance through things... other than marriage... and all..." He said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"It is what the prophecy tells. We must be married and we must have a child!"

"Why? Why are you so willing to give up everything for a prophecy? You don't even know me..."

"Because with our child we can finally be freed of the evil of this world... My family has been raised believing in this ancient tale, we were chosen to unite with the one that could come to us... I am here to be your wife." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"But you don't live me! I can't do this right now... I'm sorry... Can we talk in the morning?" Tai asked as he scrambled to avoid the contact. Standing up he quickly bowed and rushed off into the crowd.

'Such an aggressive woman... I don't even know her and she wants me to have a child with her.' He said as he made his way farther from the crowd.

He hadn't realized it, but after wandering for a time he found himself in front of the temple.

'Why am I the last to find these things out?' Tai wondered as he looked at the building. He knew Gennai was there... he felt as if he could just yell at someone, all his worries would go away... but it wasn't that easy... Tai knew that.

'Sora knew... she knew that there would be problems and yet she led me on...' For a moment Tai let his anger be directed towards Sora. She surely knew the full prophecy and still she allowed Tai to grow in his feelings.

After kicking a loose stone against the temple wall Tai took a deep breath. He had to get himself in control of his feelings.

"You shouldn't keep all your feelings in." A voice came from the temple.

Tai turned and saw the small figure of the woman standing there looking at him. Quickly turning away, Tai stood there feeling like a little kid who was just caught doing something bad.

"It isn't her fault... it isn't anyone's fault really."

"Yeah well, what do you know?" Tai said angrily.

"Well, considering I am an elder and everything, some would say quite a lot actually." The older woman gave a slight smile before motioning for Tai to follow her.

The two walked in silence back to the room where Gennai usually sat in.

"Have a seat." Gennai said in a motherly tone. "It will do some good if we talk about this."

"Why do I have to marry her?" Tai came right out. "Why can't I be with Sora? Why didn't anyone tell me about this? Why didn't Sora tell me about this? Why?"

"See, we made the first step. It sounds like a common word is 'why,' so let's start there." Gennai said as she too took a seat next to Tai. "To many people a marriage is a stronger symbol than some piece of paper."

"I get that. But why?"

With a sigh Gennai began, "People are scared. Our two clans have been at odds for such a long time, that the thought of our clans merging and finally becoming one people... well, they need a stepping stone. Something to get it going."

"And I get to be this stepping stone? My happiness, my life and my future is being used just so you can start a unified clan?"

"I suppose I should take most of the blame... I didn't explain everything about your role properly... but then again, I thought that you would be able to handle the challenges that would come your way. So no matter what the answers to those questions are, the important thing is what are you going to do?"

"Well, I..."

"If I have learned anything about life in my years upon this Earth, it is that love will find a way. You just need to have the courage to see things through. Don't be mad at Sora. In her own way she tried to stop things from getting this far..."

"This far? Wait a minute... you know about... Sora and me... um..." Tai couldn't help but blush. What was it about this woman that reminded him of a mother? She had the power to make him squirm, make him blush and to help ease his worries.

"Child, there isn't much I don't know."

"You read my mind? I thought you said that you couldn't read minds." Tai asked trying to think of how Gennai could possibly know about Sora and him.

"No child. I can just tell when two people are truly happy. Sora and her change in demeanor gave it away the moment you arrived. Sure, it took some time, but I figured you would pester the poor girl till she gave in." The warm smile on Gennai's face told Tai that he had nothing to worry about.

"If you know about us, can you tell me why Sora wanted to keep it such a secret... I think Matt and Kari know as well..."

"She didn't want you to get into trouble. Some of the elders can be very harsh when it comes to traditions and things relating to the prophecy. The poor thing must be so scared."

"Scared?"

"The first time she falls in love and she's torn between her own heart and doing what she has been taught to believe."

Tai left Gennai and the temple feeling much better. The anger towards Sora had been long replaced with feelings of renewed courage and determination.

* * *

'I'm going to make Sora the happiest woman on this Earth if it is the last thing I do. And no man or prophecy is going to stop me.'

He couldn't help but break into a run towards the medical buildings wanting to see Sora. He was nearly out of breath when he arrived at her room. Opening the door, Tai put on a big smile for Sora.

"Sora?" He called out seeing the bed empty and neatly made. Worries from when she had relapsed came once again. 'Where is she?' He screamed inside.

"Before you go and scare my staff, you should know you don't need to worry." Came Joe's voice from behind him. Tai turned quickly and saw the relaxed features on Joe's face. "She went home."

"Home?"

"I figured she was fine to go home. The majority of her wounds are healing well, and she was getting very agitated just sitting in bed all day. She promised to take it easy, and that someone could come and check on her from time to time... so I let her go home."

"Why didn't anyone come and get me?" Tai asked.

"You were meeting with your... the outside clan's princess." Joe said. "Sora also said she didn't want to bother you and had Tk and Davis help instead. That boy Ryo also was there."

"So where is she now?"

"I assume she went home to rest."

"Thanks!" Tai replied as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Tai moved fast through the streets of the city. There was a lot of activity and people having a good time with the celebration, but Tai ignored all of that. Turning the corner, he felt lost for a few minutes before he recognized the area.

'Sora's house is just around that corner.' He told himself. 'I'm sure of it.'

Sure enough, the familiar looking building came into view not to long afterwards. Knocking on the door, Tai waited only to get no response.

"Sora?" He called not caring if anyone else heard him. He waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Feeling a little weird with just entering, he decided to just get it over with.

Once he was inside he felt as if he knew exactly where she would be... the garden.

Just before entering the garden, Tai stopped. He hadn't once thought of what he was going to say, or do. What would one say in this situation?

'Screw everyone else, I love you.'

'Don't worry about it, we don't need that child like the prophecy said...'

No... this was complicated. He knew that Sora must be just as confused, if not more so then him. He had to talk to her... gathering his courage he entered the room.

Silently he opened the door and went inside. Looking around he couldn't see anything but plants. 'The fountain...' He thought. She had to be there.

The lights and noise from the streets outside told of a joyous place, but the mood inside the garden was completely different. Tai could feel the heartache that she gave off. Noticing that, what ever pain lingered in him dissipated.

He heard her faintly as he drew nearer to the center of her sanctuary. She was trying to suppress her pain... the half sobs came out of her mouth in heartbreaking sounds. Tai couldn't breath as he stopped for a moment. Secretly watching her pain was eating away at him.

'Courage.' He told himself as he decided once again that he was not going to let this girl go.

"I missed you at the festival." He said announcing his presence. Much to his disappointment she did not react like he had expected. Hell, she didn't really react at all. She stayed in the same position with her back to him, face hidden in her hands leaning over the fountain. Tai walked a little closer to her. He could almost see her reflection in the water.

He watched as she sucked in a breath of air and tried to steady her breathing. 'There you go with the strong face again... I thought we were past that.' He said to himself waiting for any sort of reaction.

"Sora.. we need to... I mean I... I went looking for you. I thought you were at the hospital... but... I.." He trailed off still trying to figure out what to say.

"Why?" She asked plainly as she lifted her head and whipped a few tears off her face.

"Sora?" Tai asked taking a step forward. He was now standing next to where she sat. Looking up at the see through ceiling, Tai wondered what she was thinking at that moment.

"Why did you come here... after... God I'm such a horrible person." She still tried to stop the tears. But Tai knew better- the tone of her voice was breaking from the strong front she had attempted to rebuild.

"Sora?" He crouched down and was about to embrace her until she turned and stopped him.

"I'm horrible Taichi... How can you bear to look at me after all this? I can't possibly forgive myself for doing this to you..."

"Sora? What did you do?" He asked as he pushed past her defenses and took her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she finally broke down and cried in his arms.

"Sora, there is nothing you did that calls for asking for forgiveness."

"But I... I..."

"Loved me? Is that what is so bad that you can't even look at me?" He said while moving so that he could see her face. "Look at me Sora."

"I can't... I am so selfish. Just please forget about everything... I can't..."

"Forget everything? That's impossible. How can I forget anything when it comes to you?" Tai asked as he brushed away another tear that fell from her crimson orbs. "Your smile, your eyes, the first time you saved me, the first time you opened up to me, when you said you loved me... when we became one in body and soul... I'm not going to forget. And I am not giving up on us. To hell with the prophecy. To hell with this whole world! What good is it without you?"

"No... we can't!" She shouted as she tried to break free from Tai's grip.

"Why Sora?" He asked. "Don't you want this? I'm willing to fight for us... but I need your help."

"I don't love you..."

* * *

_A/N: So... what's going to happen now? Complications, complications, complications... Ah the fun. Well, you'll just have to wait a little while for the next chapter to see what happens. Shit is about to hit the fan!_

_Until then- review!_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: So I was kind of sad at the numbers of reviews... thank you to those who do. Anyway, I was going to wait till I got at least five from last chapter to post, but I want to get this story on the final progression to the end. So I would assume that there are maybe four to five more chapters... unless I make them really long chapters. But anyway- we are nearing the end, so holy hell is going to break lose!_

_Yeah for chaos and obstacles!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"LIAR!" Tai said in a loud voice. It felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He screamed back at her. All power in his body suddenly shut off when she continued to mutter she didn't love him- he let go of Sora so abruptly that she fell to the ground. "Sora? What's going on?" He looked at her hoping for an answer. She didn't meet his eyes. 

"I said... I don't love you!" She screamed back at him as she pounded her fist on the ground.

Those words sent Tai in a frenzy. He couldn't control himself as he looked for something to lash out at. Grabbing a nearby flower pot he grabbed it and threw it. He hadn't meant to throw it in her direction, but his heart stopped as he saw it break just a few feet from where she landed on the ground.

"Tell me that one more time, I dare you!" He said still in his anger fit. Kneeling down, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up so he could look at her face.

"I don't... I don't..." She tried to say but her sobs wouldn't let her get out the sentence. "You're hurting me Taichi... let go! Just give up already!" She cried before she completely broke down. With all that had happened and just newly being released from the hospital, she must have been utterly exhausted.

Tai regretted his actions when he saw the fear flash in her eyes from the pressure of his grip on her wrists.

"Sora... I'm sorry." He said as he released her and took a step back. "God Sora... I'm sorry." The tears came then. Both were crying as they tried to comprehend what was going on. He was exhausted too, falling to his knees, he searched for something to say or do...

"I love you so much Sora. I've loved you the very first moment I saw you... I can't just forget about you. Can't you see that we can find a way?"

"I don't know how... I'm so scared... Tai..." Tai felt a rush of air and then something warm up against him. Suddenly she was in his arms once again. He wasted no time and locked her sobbing body in a tight embrace.

"Whatever anyone said, no matter how hard they fight us, I want you to know Sora, that I love you- only you. We'll get through this..." He said as he tried to make himself believe those words as well.

* * *

"I'm sorry I got so angry." He said as he pulled her naked body closer to his. "I didn't mean to throw that pot." Tai said looking away from their make shift bed of discarded clothes and an old blanket. 

"I know... it's alright." She said as she too curled closer as he pulled the blanket up to cover them both.

Laying under the canopy of the glass enclosure and the lush vegetation, the two tried to better understand all that the night had brought.

"Sora, I want you to promise me something."

"What?" She asked as buried her head in his chest.

"Never doubt my feelings for you. And never doubt your feelings for me." He said tracing his finger long her cheek.

"I'll try." She said as she looked into his eyes and Tai hoped his eyes told her everything he could not.

"And one more thing." He added with a smile. "Marry me."

"Tai?"

"I mean it. Remember I promised you? I said when you got better I would marry you and make you happy."

"I remember... I think that is what kept me alive... I wanted to just give up, but there was something making me not want to die... I think it was you."

"Well then, everything is settled. We'll get married first thing tomorrow... um, how exactly do you do that here?" Tai asked scratching his head as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Tai... what about Princess Mi..."

"Don't say her name. She isn't ever going to be my wife. You are."

"But.."

"No buts. If Matt and the others want a union so bad, they can marry her. I found the only woman I will be with."

"Tai... I love you."

"I know. I know." He said as he kissed her on the head and savored the feeling of her next to him.

* * *

The next day began blissfully. Sure Tai was a little sore for sleeping on the ground, and other things... but he was happy. It was a delicious feeling to wake up with her curled up at his side and not have to worry about anyone interrupting them. 

They had decided to go and see Gennai that morning, well, he had to do a lot to convince her. He wasn't about to force her to do anything she didn't want to, but at least they could go to Gennai and talk... together. So as much as Tai didn't want to get up, he reminded himself that good things were ahead.

"Pulling his boxers back on, he wandered the downstairs of Sora's house while she went to look for a change of clothes for the both of them. Finding the kitchen he figured he would make himself useful. After a little searching he found most of what he was looking for and began working.

He had just flipped a strange version of a pancake when a stifled laugh came from behind him. He turned slowly to see her standing in the doorway, resting against the door frame smiling at him.

"What? You never saw a man in boxers making breakfast before?"

"Not really. You just look a little funny." She said as she entered the kitchen and set the clothes on the high counter behind Tai. He gave her a quick second glance and noticed she was trying to not look winded from moving around.

"Sora, maybe you should lay back down. Remember you promised to take it easy. That's why Joe let you out of the hospital so soon."

"I'm fine. Besides, I already brought this down. So I have to go to Gennai's now." She smiled picking up a white garment.

"Is that?"

"It was my mother's... all the women in the clan wear it on their... wedding day."

Tai nearly dropped the pan and plate he held.

"So you want to... I mean, really... you're... We're getting married!" He smiled as he turned off the hi-tech stove and set the plate down. Turning around fully, he went and embraced her tightly.

He only let up when he heard her wince from him touching her one of her scars.

"I'm fine. You just hugged a little too tight is all. Now, what did you make for breakfast?"

* * *

Tai kissed Sora as she saw him to the door. He was going to go ahead to the temple while Sora waited for the doctors Joe would send to check on her. At noon she was to meet up with Tai and then they would have the ceremony. 

He could hardly hide the smile on his face as he entered the room where Gennai was waiting for him.

"You seem to be in good spirits young one." The elderly woman smiled and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Gennai, how hard would it be to have a wedding ceremony today?" He asked hoping that things could be put together soon.

"Ah, I see you were able to work things out. But marriage? So soon?" Gennai couldn't help but widen her smile.

"I know- it's weird. I've never even thought of marriage before I met her. But we talked last night and it is something we both want. And the sooner it is done, the better off we'll be with this whole prophecy and outside clan business."

"Well Taichi, you sound so grown up. I am glad you have a greed to marry that princess after all." The color must have drained from Tai's face because soon the old lady was laughing.

"You know that the business with the prophecy and such won't just magically go away even after you are married... you realize that this isn't the solution to all your problems?"

"I know... but it's something I want to do." Tai said sobering from his happiness high of Sora accepting his proposal.

"Well, I guess a small ceremony wouldn't be to painful for this old woman to get together in a few hours time."

"Really? You mean it? Oh Gennai, you don't know how much this means!" Tai got up and went over to hug the woman.

"I have an idea... I was young once as well." She said as she embraced the boy back. "I know it is hard to believe, but I was. Now, you go and get yourself presentable, and then grab your bride and return here this afternoon. Alright?"

"Thank you Gennai! You're the best!"

"Well, there are a few things you need to know before you marry into on of our oldest clans. The Takenouchi branch is... well it was mostly matriarchal. So if you want, you can take the name Takenouchi... or you can follow your customs. It is up to you two to figure out the little details."

"Thanks. I'll go and talk to her right now. I'll see you a little bit later!" Tai smiled as he took off out of the room. Nothing was going to spoil this day. He was too happy and excited to let even someone like Matt ruin the day.

* * *

He was about to run straight into Sora's house when noise in the doorway caught his eye. 'The doctors must be just leaving.' He thought and waited to see if that was who the visitors were. 

Sure enough the blue haired doctor and several other doctors exited the house after a few minutes. Tai watched as they left still talking about Sora's condition, keeping himself hidden from their view.

Once they were gone, Tai sauntered up to the door and entered. Calling out Sora's name, he went straight for the gardens. She had mentioned setting up a bed in there while she was on the mend.

Sure enough she was sitting on the newly set up bed near the center of the garden. The glass windows in the area near the bed were now curtained off, so she could rest during the day.

"Sora, hey!" Tai smiled as he came closer. As he sat on the bed he noticed she hadn't said anything yet. "What's wrong?"

"Tai? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even notice you come in... sorry. It's nothing." She smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"So what did the good doc say?"

"Nothing much."

"Then why are you looking and acting like you've been given a bad bit of information?" Tai asked taking her hand in his own.

"It's nothing really. Just a few minor problems that Joe is getting over worried about..."

"Minor problems? Care to elaborate?"

"It's nothing. Let's not worry about that right now, ok? You need to worry about the wedding and afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"Like how you promised to make me the happiest woman on Earth, and how you will like being called Mr. Takenouchi... that is if you want to take that name... you'll technically be part of the clan..."

"I think I will do just fine being the next Mr. Takenouchi. Now, Gennai said we need to come back after noon, so... what do you want to do in the mean time?" He smiled.

"Can we take a nap? I'm feeling really tired with those medications Joe had me take."

"Anything you want..." He said as he kissed her and they both laid down on the bed. Holding her tight, he wished she would tell him what Joe had said. He knew she was pushing herself too much. Tai promised himself that he would make her get some rest and get better. Nothing else worried him as he laid down and closed his eyes. Things would get better.

It would just be the two of them... or so he wished.

* * *

Noon came and Tai woke Sora up. He would have liked to let her sleep more, but she could rest up after the wedding. After they were husband and wife. 

At first she was very hesitant to get out of bed. She rolled over after he had gently shook her. Soon he had to resort to Plan B.

"If you aren't going to get up nicely, I will be forced to tickle you awake." He smiled devilishly. Sora complied with a fit of laughter, the sound of her laughing made his heart beat faster.

"God I love you." He smiled as she finally sat up and called an end to the tickle battle.

"I know." She smiled as she patted his cheek.

"What? No 'I love you' back?" Tai asked looking hurt. "No, 'God Taichi you are the best looking guy of all time' or 'You're so sexy it hurts?'"

"Let me think about that... no." She smiled as she kissed him quickly and got out of bed.

"How do you like that..." He fake pouted as he followed her towards the bathroom.

"I think I can manage getting ready without the help of such a strong and what was it 'so sexy it hurts' kind of guy there with me."

"Ah, you could, but where is the fun in that?"

"Just wait till after the wedding. You'll have fun then."

"I can't wait."

* * *

In no time they were walking towards the temple holding hands. Neither cared who saw them holding hands at the moment. Tai was dressed in some old clothes of Sora's father, it was a nice looking shirt and dark pants. He had made sure to grab something out of his old pants and stuffed it in his pocket. 

Sora wore a white dress that had looked faded, but when she put it on, Tai could have sworn that it was pristine and new. For the moment, she had a large coat on over, as to not attract attention to the obvious wedding attire.

They entered the small room where Gennai had told them to meet. The first thing Tai noticed was that Sora stopped cold as they shut the door behind them.

"Well, it's about time the happy couple arrived." Gennai smiled. Tai's attention turned from Sora to the opposite side of the room where three people stood.

"Tk... and Kari...what are you guys doing here?" Tai asked feeling Sora tense up a bit. Squeezing her hand he led her further into the room. The ceiling was high and there were large windows of different colored glass. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn he was in an old Cathedral of his time... minus the icons and deities.

It was a fitting place where two people would come together and profess their undying love... but the three figures at the front of the room caught his attention once again.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Kari smiled and ran to hug Sora. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Kari... you knew?" Sora asked still a little dazed.

"Of course. You're like a sister, I could see the changes in you from the beginning. Even before you could tell... and now! You're getting married!" The younger girl smiled all excited. "Here, you need these." She handed her some flowers.

"Tai... I don't think I need to tell you what I will do if you don't make her the happiest woman on Earth." Tk smiled as he too came closer to the couple. "Sora, I'm glad you're finally happy. You deserve this more than anyone."

"Kari.. Tk... thank you both. It means a lot to have you here..." Sora said starting to tear up.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Tai smiled as he took her hand. "Gennai, if you would be so kind." He nodded tot eh old woman. "Oh, wait I almost forgot. Here, Sora... I want you to have this..." Tai said as he took out the small pouch he had grabbed earlier. "It was my mother's. I was fixing it when they died... and now, I want you to have it."

"Tai, it's beautiful." She smiled as she allowed Tai to put the gold necklace on her.

"Ok, are we ready?" Gennai smiled. "Here take these." She said as she handed Tai two rings. "They are rings your mother left for you Sora. I was holding on to them for your wedding day."

Tai watched as Sora held out her hands and took the two small rings. They were both similar in design; simple, yet beautiful. Tai's arm wrapped around her as she smiled through tears at the gift her mother had left her.

"They're beautiful."

"Please exchange the rings and repeat after me." Gennai said instructing the couple to begin the ceremony.

Tai took the ring Sora gave him and allowed her to put a ring on his finger as well.

Gennai began chanting something in a weird language, Tai could only assume it was some kind of old church language. It really didn't matter to Tai, his attention was still on the woman next to him.

'So this is it.' He smiled at her. She smiled back, looking a little embarrassed and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Sora, it's your turn." Gennai nodded as Sora took Tai's hand. She too spoke a few words in the ancient tounge. Tai could feel himself looking totally confused. Soon Sora stopped. "In the old language for rituals and ceremonies, I just told all my ancestors that I love you and have chosen you as my life partner... my husband. There will never be another as long as I hold breath in my body."

"Sora... I..." Just as Tai was about to make his own vow, fate once again stepped in caused the ceremony to stop.

The temple and the rest of the city shook with a large explosion. The screams of the people outside could be heard even in the safety of the temple. The city emergency alarms went off as chaos took over the streets.

"Bug attack, everyone to their emergency shelters immediately."

"Shit!"


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Ah I guess if I want reviews, I need to piss people off with cliffhangers...I will take that into consideration. You'll have to see if I leave you hanging at a critical moment again... enjoy!_

* * *

"Bug attack, everyone to their emergency shelters immediately." Came Matt's voice over the intercoms. "All military personnel to the North sector of the city. I repeat get to the emergency shelters, all military personnel to the north sector. This is not a drill."

Just as Tai was about to start swearing, another explosion rocked the temple again, this time causing part of the ceiling to cave in.

Tai grabbed Sora and pushed her out of the way as a large block came tumbling down in their direction.

"Tai, we're on the edge of the north sector, we need to get out of here." Tk yelled as grabbed Kari and Gennai and started to move towards the door.

"Right, first Sora and Gennai need to get to the shelter. Do you know where that is?" Tai asked Sora as he helped her stand up.

"No way. I am not hiding in some bunker while the bugs are attacking my home." Sora said giving him a face that told he she not about to back down.

"Tai, we don't have time. We need to get there now." Tk yelled as the noise from outside increased.

"Fine, but you're staying near me at all times." Tai replied as he took her hand and made for the door. "Gennai, are you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about this old woman. I can get to the shelter. You just take care of each other and we'll finish after things quiet down."

"Right." Tai said nearly forgetting they were in the middle of a wedding ceremony. He turned around and saw Sora taking off the white dress. Quickly she pulled on a shirt and pants, and from somewhere, she pulled out a couple of guns.

"Where... how did you... never mind." He nodded as she threw him a gun. 'She sure is something.' He thought to himself.

* * *

The group of four soon found themselves running through a city in panic. People were running through the streets on their way to the shelters, others were calling for help. But the group had no time to stop and help.

"We need to find the front lines and see what the situation is." Sora said switching back into military mode. Tai was concerned that she would re-injure herself again... or worse... maybe her good luck streak would end...

"Over there." Tk yelled pointing to a group of soldiers gathering.

"I think we found the front line." Kari added as she saw the rest of the group there.

"Status!" Sora shouted like she had never missed a single day of work.

"Commander Sora? I thought you were..."

"I said Status!" She demanded.

"Yes, sir! The bugs have somehow broken past the first through third lines of detection. We assume they followed the last group of outside clans members into the barrier zone and from there... well they were just so many that they were able to keep coming even after they took heavy losses."

"Is my team assembled and ready to move?" She asked as another soldier handed her a larger gun.

"Yes ma'am. We're ready to follow you to hell if needed."

"Good. We're going to use the new lasers that Izzy and Tai worked on. We need to get close, so get everyone armed and geared up."

"Sora, you can't be serious!" Tai yelled standing in front of her. "You're still injured."

"Not now." She growled looking at Tai. For a moment, he felt as if she didn't even recognize him. Her eyes were cold and in soldier mode. "I will not sit back and let those bastard bugs enter my city!"

"Then let me go with you." Tai said as he accepted the fact she was not going to back down.

"I don't think that is a good idea ma'am. Commander Matt has been looking for him all morning. We have orders to take Mr. Kamiya to see him."

"Understood." Sora nodded. "I'm sorry. Maybe next suicide mission." She smiled lightly to him.

"But Sora..."

"I'll come back. Don't worry. I'm definitely not going to die." She said as she fingered the necklace he gave her. "I'll see you for supper? I expect the same service as breakfast." She said with a wink.

"Tai, I'll go with her. Don't worry. I'll protect her with my life. Kari, you take him to Matt." Tk stood up.

"Right." Kari nodded and took Tai's hand. "Let's go!"

He could only watch as Tk helped Sora suit up in some body armor and prepare herself for battle.

"She'll be fine." Kari said as she and Tai followed a soldier.

"Will someone get over there and patch that com break! I need to talk to my field staff! Damn it! What is the status on the Northern defenders?" Matt asked as he tried to organize the defense forces from a make shift center.

"Commander!"

"What?" Matt responded without looking away from his computers. "Where the hell is Izzy?"

"Sir, I found Mr. Kamiya, like you ordered."

"Good."

"Sir, the northern defenders are ready to move with the new lasers." Another soldier who just approached said.

"Finally. Who is in command over there?" Matt wanted to know.

"It's Commander Sora, sir."

"What?" This got Matt's attention and he finally looked up from the computers. "What the hell is she doing out of bed?"

"She wouldn't take no for an answer." Kari said as she shrugged. "Tk is with her. As well as Davis and her men. She's not going to get hurt again."

"She better not. I don't like it that she's there... but we really need her now. As for you Mr. Kamiya, I have no time to inquire as to where in the hell you were and what you think you're doing, but don't go to far."

"I'm going to go and see if Joe need help with the wounded." Kari said as she excused herself from the scene.

"I want you to help me organize the attack." Matt said gritting his teeth. Tai could tell he wanted no part of asking for help, but time was critical.

"Sure. Where are they massing?"

* * *

It took some time, and the wounded and dead mounted, but the bug threat was neutralized before dusk fell. The city itself was not invaded, but it was very close. The outside defense sectors were littered with death: bug and human alike.

Tai had finished helping Matt in the command center on the field. Matt said he was returning to the main head quarters and going to advise the clean up and rebuilding crews from there. Tai was left to wander the streets. He knew he wouldn't go back to the command center even if Matt asked.

He had to find Sora.

The soldiers in the heaviest hit sectors had fought the hardest, he knew Sora was the reason for the success of the mission. She had a knack for doing her job well. As he continued walking he caught sight of Joe, Kari and Tk.

"You really are an idiot." Tai heard Kari say as she bandaged Tk's shoulder.

"Ouch... Kari, can you scold me later... I'm bleeding." Tk said not looking trilled to be getting scolded.

"Oh, you're not going to die from this... you are such a big baby." She smiled as she continued to work.

"Tk!" Tai said as he neared the boy. "Where's Sora?"

"Don't worry. She's fine." Tk said as Kari finished bandaging him up. "Thanks." The younger boy smiled up at Kari. "She fought like a mad woman... I've never seen her like this."

"I guess it is different if you are fighting to save a special place. You realize her house is in the southern part of the north sector. Sora wasn't about to let her family's house be destroyed."

"Yeah, I guess. She's probably helping the wounded." Tk said motioning for the hardest hit areas with his head.

"Thanks," Tai added before he ran off in that direction.

The price was high for the defense of the city. Everywhere Tai looked there were more wounded and dead. Many had suffered a fate Sora nearly did, being painfully impaled by the bug's claw like arms. For a moment her face flashed on the face of a dead female soldier. Tai nearly vomited.

'No, Tk said she was fine.' He told himself as he continued on.

Soon he heard her voice- it was gruff and sounded like she was tired, but it was hers. He turned and then he saw her. She was climbing out of some rubble supporting another soldier... she was covered in blood.

"Sora!" Tai yelled as he ran to her.

"Tai, can you give me a hand?" She asked looking more tired than words could tell. "Take Ryo to Joe, will you?"

"Sora?" Tai hesitated but then he wasn't too surprised that she wasn't thinking of herself at the moment. Moving to take the injured outside clans member, he was glad to see that she didn't look to bad.

"I don't want your help." Came the injured man's voice that Tai was now supporting.

"Well, where have I heard that one before." Tai smiled and looked up at Sora. "But you, my annoying friend are getting it whether you like it or not."

"Thanks Tai. I am going to go back in and look for more survivors. I'll wait here for you." She said as she turned and went back into the wreckage.

"She has a strong heart and a will to match." Ryo said as he allowed Tai to help him. "This doesn't mean I like you anymore than I already do."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to marry your princess, so you don't have to worry. I have someone."

"Good."

"Tell me, does your clan really believe in that prophecy?"

"Why else would we be here? We risked a lot to come here... but I don't think that a forced marriage will solve the problem."

"I couldn't agree more." Tai smiled. "So let's get you to the good doc, and maybe we can start a new?"

"That might be fine- you know Sora talks pretty highly of you. You should take good care of her."

"I will, don't you worry about that."

"I still can't shake the feeling I know her from somewhere... maybe it's just a feeling. After seeing her today, I want to get to know her more. The Takenouchi clan has always been a legendary family to us... I can see in her why they are held in such esteem."

* * *

Tai dropped Ryo off with Joe and returned to where Sora said she would be waiting. When he arrived he found several dead bodies neatly lined up outside of the debris. Sora was resting against a slab of up turned concrete. It was in a nice angle where it looked like a nice reclining chair.

Moving to sit next to her, Tai looked her over. Lifting her body armor and checking for new wounds he couldn't find anything serious.

"I'm fine you know. Just really, really, really tired." She smiled with her eyes still closed.

"I'm glad. But I still think you should get checked out with Joe."

"I will, I just don't want to move right now." She sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "It is quiet here now... it was so bad before. I thought I wasn't going to make it for a time. But you once again kept me from doing anything too stupid."

"Well, I'm glad." Tai said with a sigh. "So you up to getting married, round two?"

"I would love to... but I think I'm going to pass out soon. Rain check?" She asked as she slumped over and passed out.

Tai was concerned at first, but when he heard a light snoring he could only smile. Out on a battle field, she was taking a nap. Shaking his head, Tai decided to get her to the doc, and then on home to rest.

"You really are a strange woman. But I love you none the less." He said taking her into his arms and walking away from the dead.

* * *

"She's fine. Looks like she pulled a few of the old wounds to the point they bled a little, but nothing serious." Joe said as he stopped looking at another patient when Tai brought Sora in.

"Should I bring her to the hospital?" Tai asked.

"No, she's not in any serious danger. And the hospital is going to be noisy and full. Her house would be the best place for her to actually get good sleep. But you can tell her that I will be there first thing in the morning to do a better check on all her wounds."

"No problem. Thanks Joe."

Without a second thought Tai picked her up and carried her back towards her family home. Putting her back in her bed in the garden, Tai took a moment to collect his thoughts.

The sun had set on their way back to the house, and the day that had looked so promising. It was going to be his wedding day.

'Such a strange day. But we survived.' Pushing back a lock of hair he laughed.

* * *

The next day wasn't going any better. First thing in the morning Joe was there with a bunch of doctors ready to run test after test.

While all the medical fun was going on, Tk had stopped by telling Tai that Matt needed him at headquarters. At headquarters holy hell broke loose.

The outer clans members were fighting with Matt due to the deaths of three of their guards who had helped in the city's defense. They also had complaints about the way Tai had brushed off their princess to only name a few things.

Tai sat there while both sides tried to discuss things logically. What he had thought would be a defining moment for the two people turned out to have the opposite effect. On top of the political bull shit, a huge headache was pounding him in the back of his head.

And then he cracked.

"What is wrong with you people?" He shouted as he stood up suddenly. "Can't you see what is important at a time like this?"

No one replied. Everyone was looking at Tai with blank and surprised faces.

"What's important is not the little details about things like you're fighting about. You have a common enemy! Work together and think about how you can defeat it! The battle went better than expected using those new weapons and going in close range. Don't you see that you have a step up from where you were before, added on top of that you will have more fighters and resources once you get your heads out of your asses and work together. Use your heads and your time for fighting the real enemy!"

With that Tai stormed out of the room.

'Great Tai, you just pissed off a lot of people.' He muttered to himself as he headed for the exit. 'I have to get out of here.'

Walking down the hall he wasn't really watching where he was going; if he had, he would have seen his intended approaching. The long haired girl was not concerned in anyone else in the hallway, so naturally the two ran right into each other.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's... oh it's you." She said with a hurt look on her face.

"Here." Tai said getting up and helping her to her feet as well. He was a little stunned when she didn't let go of his hand. Pulling herself closer to him she embraced him strongly.

"Look, Princess... I..." Tai tried to push her away nicely.

"Don't... I don't want to hear anything right now... I just need someone to hold me." She said sounding like she was going to cry.

"Things will be ok. You don't need to marry me. You can find someone who you love and be happy with them. You are not letting down your people or the prophecy... I just can't marry someone when I love someone else."

"You... love someone else?" She asked. Tai wanted to kick himself. 'Good going Taichi, just tell her you've been sleeping with this someone else on top of it... or that you nearly got married to her yesterday!'

"But... but... I love you!"

"You what?" Tai said taking a step back away from her.

"I love you. I'll love you forever... I'll... I'll even let you keep her as well. Only marry me and fulfill the duty that my clan has put on my family."

* * *

'Oh shit.' Tai sighed as he finally got out of the head quarters building and out on the street. People still looked shook up about the whole incident. Many gave him extra glances, on top of the fact that they knew who he was and what he was suppose to do... and he hadn't yet.

Wandering the streets he finally made his way back to Sora's house. He knew he had to tell her what had slipped. Things might get a little more complicated now... not like they already were.

When he got to the garden, he found her sleeping. To his surprise there was a medical machine set up next to the bed. It slowly dripped a fluid into a tube that was connected to her arm.

"She said you would be here sometime." Came a voice from behind him. Turning Tai found the man from the outside clan sitting near the fountain. Ryo had a bandage around his head and his arm in a sling.

"What happened?" Tai asked looking back at the machine.

"The blue haired doc said that she pulled a few things. The reason he put her on those meds... they didn't tell me. Probably to keep infection from becoming a problem."

"That's good to hear she's fine."

"She fights like a monster on the battle field and just seeing her fight with that doctor... well I'm going to try and stay on her good side."

"Can I ask why you are so interested in her?" Tai asked. "I understand that the Takenouchi family is famous to your people... but you seem to be especially interested in Sora."

"I could say the same about you..." Ryo smiled knowing that there was something going on between the two. "Well, after talking with her for some time, I think its because she reminds me of my mother... not just the hair color- which you have to admit is rare for city people- but her temperament is similar. I feel happy when I am with her."

"I know- she has that effect on people I guess." Tai replied and sat on the garden floor next to the fountain.

"I heard you had an interesting day. Something happened during a meeting perhaps?"

Tai sighed. "I guess news of the chosen one yelling at people goes around fast, huh?"

"I think they needed it." Ryo said naturally, without thought. "We forget what's really important at times. If you wouldn't have yelled at them, I would have soon."

"Well, it's good to have a friend on the side of sanity." Tai smiled. "So..."

"So... you are in love with her, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You don't have to deny it. I can tell. Well, not so much with you, but when she talks of you, her eyes sparkle a little more than normal. If you don't love her, then the poor thing has a one sided love."

"That's... it's... I..."

"No, I don't need to know really..."

"Are you in love with Princess Mimi?" Tai asked looking at the man next to him. They had both since passed through the change into adulthood by the things both had experienced in such a short time.

"I don't know... it's complicated. I always knew she was 'off limits' or at least till she was well in her thirtys... I was willing to wait. But then you came along and well... I guess I lost hope and blamed you. Sorry if I was rude in the beginning."

"It's ok. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to not take her away from you. It's not only because I want to marry So... someone else... I also want her to be happy. She said she loved me earlier... but it wasn't true."

"Thank you. Know that I will help as well. If we can work together and create a strong bond, we don't really have to have marriage connect the clans, right?"

"Right."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!_


	21. Chapter 21

_a/n:_

_So kiddies- thanks for the reviews. Here is my Turkey Day present to you! Two updates in a month! OMG!_

_Anyway in a matter of hours I will be on my way for a four day anime splurge vacation in Osaka. Where they have not one but TWO Mandarakes and and Animate in the nearby city of Kobe!_

_Oh baby! I am going to buy me some doujinshi! So enjoy your chapter! And have some Turkey for me on Gobble Gobble Day!_

* * *

"Sabotage?" Tai asked again looking straight at Izzy. "How could the city's defenses be sabotaged?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is that my system would not malfunction like that. Sabotage is the only other alternative."

"What about the bugs? Have they adapted again? Somehow letting them sneak in?" Matt asked looking around the table. Tai had been called to the headquarters rather early the next day for a briefing on the attack.

"Who?" Tai asked thinking things over.

"I tried to check the logs to see if someone broke in on our end... but it didn't look like anything was tampered with... so that means it would have to be an external sabotage." Izzy replied typing on his computer. "The attack happened near the entrance where the outer clans members entered the city..."

"Are you saying that they set this up?" Davis asked.

"It's possible, or one of the team members who brought them in could have..."

"No, none of my men would do this. Besides nearly half of them died defending the city. Why would they do that only to be killed?" Tk stood up. "I can't believe that my men would do such a thing. This is their HOME!"

"TK does have a point." Matt said calming the growing tension in the room. "We can't point fingers. We need to stay level headed and not cause more fights." He added looking at Tai. "Ok, we're done for the moment. Everyone meet back at 0900 ok? Oh, and Tai... I need to talk to you."

Tai winced a little. He knew exactly what Matt wanted to talk to him about.

"So, what's up Matt?" Tai asked trying to keep the topic of discussion off as long as possible.

"Yesterday... you blew up at the outer clan. Do you realize that you make things worse by pissing everyone off?"

"Do you realize that I would be forced to marry someone I don't love? Do you realize I was ripped from my home and forced to come and help you? Do you realize how utterly stupid this prophecy is?"

"Yes, I do!" Matt surprised Tai. "I do... but you are not helping this any. I said I would try and talk them out of it."

"No you won't." Tai said unable to control himself. "You want to see me married off to that woman so I will no longer be a threat to you and your imaginary relationship with Sora. Admit it Matt it pisses you off that she loves me, doesn't it?" Tai practically was screaming now. "Well it's too late Matt, we love each other and there is nothing that anyone in this city can do about it."

"You really love to make things complicated for me don't you? Well enjoy it while it lasts. Sora will come to her senses soon and you'll be left to finally follow what the ancients have foretold."

"Don't count on it." Tai said as he left the room. 'Man, what a jack ass... oh shit... what did I do... Matt knows for sure now. Before he must have just had suspicions... Sora is going to be pissed.'

* * *

Tai felt uneasy walking over to Sora's house that afternoon. He wondered if Matt was going to sick some guards on him and keep him from Sora. 'Would he do that? He certainly could... but would he?' Tai couldn't decide.

"Sora?" Tai called as he entered the garden. She was laying on her side with her back to him. Thinking she was asleep, Tai quietly walked up to her.

"Sora? What's wrong? I thought you were asleep." He said startled to she she was away. She was hardly moving, just laying there with a tear stained face. "Sora, come on talk to me."

Taking her he gently rolled her on her back and sat down on the bed. She let him move her so her head was resting in his lap.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." He asked again. "What did Joe say to make you all upset? Please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's... I... it's nothing really. I was just doing some thinking. A lot has happened today." She sighed taking his hand in hers.

"Tell me about it. I've had a rough morning as well."

"What about the attack? Are things settled now?" She asked. Tai knew she was purposely changing the subject. He would allow it, she would tell him when she was ready.

"Izzy thinks it was sabotage." He replied squeezing her hand.

"Who?"

"They don't know. But it looks like the outside clan might be a major suspect."

"What? But why?"

"You know how they are... no one really trusts them."

"Why not? Not all of them are bad or like their ancestors who started the fighting between us."

"Sora? Why are you defending them all of a sudden? I thought you disliked them for what they did to your family."

"I... so what are they doing now? Izzy and the rest?" Tai looked at her. That was twice she had changed the subject. 'What's the matter with you?' He wanted to ask, but held his tongue.

"Well, not much at the moment. Matt wants me dead or something for causing him 'problems.'"

"Well you are causing problems." She smiled. Tai was glad that she did.

"I know, I can't help it. I'm the destined one remember? I will come through in the end... but on my terms and my way." He smiled. "I do what I want and feel is right... something like this."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"You know we never really finished that ceremony. And you I am dying to become the next Mr. Taichi Takenouchi."

Tai noticed she twitched as he said her last name... something was going on... some that was really hitting her hard.

"Sora, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Can we talk about it later? Right now I just want you to hold me..." She whispered against his chest. Tai nodded and took her in his arms.

"No matter what it is... or how bad you think it is, we'll get through it ok?" He told her as he stroked her hair loving the fell of it in his hands.

"I know. I just am a little confused at the moment."

"Joe said something didn't he? Nothing is wrong with your wounds? No more complications?" Tai asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. Just a little confused with myself at the moment."

* * *

Tai stayed with her like that for hours, just holding her while she slept. Getting up only when his stomach growled, he made a quick meal for them both and returned to her bedside.

After they both ate Sora seemed to want to talk. She kept asking him strange questions about his family and hypothetical things that really confused him as well.

'What if you found out your parents weren't really your parents? That there was no way they could be?' She had asked. Tai blinked at her and wondered where that had come from.

He had answered the best he could, but he doubted they helped her any.

'Well, I guess I would be hurt a little. But then I guess I would realize that even if they weren't my birth parents, they were the ones that raised me, loved me and in the end, isn't that what parents are? People who love you and keep you safe. A smile when you return home, a hug when you are crying? They did all that for someone who wasn't even their own. I think that goes above and beyond being a parent.'

She had quieted down after he said that. He could tell she was thinking over his words. Trying to figure out something important for herself.

The next morning, Tai kissed her goodbye and left to go see Gennai. 'Maybe she would know what is bothering Sora?' He hoped.

The temple had sustained minimal damage in the attack, and already it was being put back together. Tai slipped past the workers towards Gennai's room. Like he figured the old woman was reading a book at her desk.

"Come in child. Back so soon?" Gennai smiled as she saw Tai. "What? No Sora today?" She asked surprised to see that they had not come to finish the ceremony.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Sora." Tai said closing the door and finding his way to the couch. Sitting down he sighed... Sora was not going to be happy he came to ask Gennai about things... but he truly wanted to know.

"Something is bothering her. Ever since the attack she's been really... confused. Joe did some tests, or something and the news has made her ask weird questions..."

"Weird? What kind of questions?"

"She wanted to know what I would do if my parents weren't really my parents." Tai said with a laugh. "It was really out of the blue. Suddenly she started defending the outside clans a little more than she use to, and now asking those kind of questions..."

"I figured this would happen. And with them here... it only makes things more complicated and apparent." Gennai said with a saddened expression on her face.

"So you know something about this then?"

"Yes." The old woman nodded.

"She won't tell me."

"She doesn't know what to say herself. It is mostly my fault I guess. I might have to go and talk with her later... I guess this day was going to come."

"So are you going to tell me about it or am I going to be kept in the dark?"

"This is something I cannot tell you. You will have to hear it from Sora. Do not push her. She is deeply confused by this news. In her own time, she will let you know... Now, I hear you had a little shouting match the other day."

Tai could only sigh as he was once again left out of the loop of information.

* * *

It had been another long day for Tai. He had been at HQ practically all day. Aside from trying hard not to piss people off, Tai worked with Izzy on other strategies using the last battle information to help plan a better attack.

'There is only so much defense on can do.' He told the group. To his surprise the majority of the people there agreed with him. It seemed that the attack on the city had stirred a will in the people that wasn't there before. They were now willing to talk about the possibilities of attacking the bug nesting ground, or beginning to act first against the creatures.

Tai was glad in a sense that they were now getting somewhere. It was actually very interesting to have a tactic meeting. He could tell the others were impressed with his insights. Risk had been one of his favorite games as a child. And in college, well he was well versed in war history and strategy. This was right up his alley.

The day had been going up from the confusion of this morning's talk with Gennai, until... Tai sighed. Shoving his hands in his pockets he thought about the day on his walk back to Sora's house. Everything was good until someone brought up something that Tai had totally forgotten... the Prophecy.

'I want to find that prophecy and burn every God damned copy!' He shouted in his head.

'What of the prophecy?' Someone had asked.

'Yes, without the second destined one, how can we even attempt to start such a battle?'

Tai had wanted to slam his head on the desk. He almost went a full day without hearing that word...

'Have you ever wondered if I can even have children? Maybe I'm impotent!' Tai nearly screamed. 'Just what would you do then?'

'Thankfully we don't have to worry about that.' One of the elders said. 'Your charts look healthy.'

'My what?' Tai asked mad that Joe would allow anyone access to his records... not to mention when the doc had run that kind of test.

'How did you get those?' Izzy asked looking over at the elder from the outside clan.

'We have our ways.'

'Yeah, and if I catch you hacking my system one more time, we'll throw you out of here so fast...' Izzy said getting mad.

Matt stopped him.

'I gave it to them. I ordered Joe to give me a copy of Tai's medical files after we ran some tests the first time we met and after the attack in the forest.'

Tai wanted to slug the blonde. He still did.

'So having children isn't physically a problem, but it does come on if I won't sleep with anyone.' Tai said with a smirk.

'In the end it is your choice... but I wish you would reconsider.' Matt had said.

The conference and all the planning they had begun came to a halt. Tai was once again forced to sit through a complaining session.

While the others complained, Tai began to tune them out. If college lectures had taught him anything, it was to tune out the unwanted noise. However, even that had its limits.

He got up mid-yelling match and simply walked out of the room.

'If you want to discuss strategy, then follow me. Those wanting to act like children and see the destruction of mankind forever, can stay here and yell at each other.'

They had gotten a lot done with a group of two outsiders and several of Matt's men. But that didn't help Tai feel any better.

On his way home, Tai stopped by Kari and Tk's place for a quick talk. Kari did most of the talking, but being around the bubbly girl made him feel close to home.

"So are you and Sora going to finish getting married?" She asked.

"I want to, but Sora seems to shy away from the topic now. Someone said something to her that is really bothering her... she won't even talk to me about it." Tai sighed and took a drink.

"She'll pull through."

"I know- but I just don't like seeing her so... so... lost."

"You could ask Joe what he said to her, or maybe Gennai knows."

"No good, already tried the both of them. Neither would talk."

"Well then, its time to become forceful." Kari said with a smile.

"Kari, are you sure that is a good idea? I mean it is Sora..." Tk said with a little less enthusiasm at Kari's purposed approach. "She'll come around in time. You just need to learn to be patient with her. She's really stubborn."

"Understatement of the year." Tai smiled.

* * *

The walk back to Sora's was quick. He wanted to see her. It was sad and so sappy, but he had wanted to see her since he left that morning. His attitude seemed to brighten when he was near her.

"Sora, I'm home." He smiled as he walked into the garden. His heart leaped with fright as he saw the empty bed and unattached IV. He quickly scanned the garden and found her sitting on the fountain ledge, her feet in the cool water.

"You'll catch cold if you keep your feet in there forever." He smiled as he sat next to her. "How was your day?" Tai asked not getting a response from her. The look on Sora's face was terrifying. She was staring into nothing, her eyes focused on nothing really. She looked to be in a daze.

With a sigh he pulled her close to him. "That bad, huh?" He continued to talk even if she wouldn't respond. He was about to move in and kiss her gently when she qucikly and abruptly moved. Tai was so surprised that he nearly fell face first into the fountain.

"My life is a lie... it's all a lie." She repeated as she walked towards a wall of the garden. Leaning her head against the glass wall, she sobbed.

Tai didn't know what to do. Someone had come and made things worse... maybe it was Gennai. Tai couldn't understand why Sora would be this distraught over something Gennai could tell her... 'Someone else must have talked to her.' He thought.

"Sora? Can we talk about all this?" He asked coming close to her. He didn't know if he should push as much, but he had to try and get her to open up to him.

"It's a lie Tai... everything I have thought I was... everything I have lived me life for... everything!"

"Sora, what are you talking about? How could anything you are or do be a lie?"

"Because I'm not a Takenouchi..."

"What?"

"I'm not a Takenouchi!" She screamed as she pushed past him her body shaking with anger and sadness.

Things made a little more sense. Her asking weird questions about family and all. Someone had told her that she wasn't who she thought she was... 'That has got to be hard to hear... and I am sure Joe found some medical proof. Then again just looking at her, she looks a lot more like... more like... Ryo... Oh my God. Sora is really a member of the outside clan...' The wheels in Tai's head began to more. 'If she is a member of the outside clan and I love her, then we can get married and those old bastards can get off my back about marring into their clan! Bingo! Problem solved!' He smiled.

"This is great!" He shouted nearly jumping up and down for joy. "Don't you see this is perfect!"

What Tai didn't see was a swift slap that came and hit his face.

Calming down, he looked at the pain in Sora's eyes. He had totally forgotten she was in agony about this. Of course she didn't care that it meant they could be married now, to her it was like someone had taken a major part of her life away right before her eyes.

"Sora?"

"GET OUT!" She screamed. "JUST GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

_A/N: _

_The End!_

_Just kidding!_

_You'll have to see what happens now! Ah the fun!_

_Gobble Gobble People!_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N:_

_Well, it's only been about a week. And I feel you deserve another chapter!_

_Osaka was fun. Didn't find much doujin of the pairing I wanted... but oh well._

_I also was depressed when looking in the Digimon section that it was all boy on boy... not even a Tk/Kari which is out there more often than Taioras... oh well I will have to be content with the three Taiora doujin I found in Tokyo..._

_Anyway- back to topic. Thanks for the reviews._

* * *

"Get out!" She continued to scream. Tai didn't know what to do. He couldn't take back his words, nor did any others come to his lips.

He stood there watching her cry. Her screams for him to leave didn't register in his mind after a time.

A sudden pain hit him, returning him to his senses. He blinked and saw Sora's fist follow through on her punch right before he fell on his back.

'Ouch!' He held in the cry of pain. 'Note to self- never piss her off like this again! And fix things now!'

Quickly getting back up he thought that letting her take a few more hits on him was exactly what he deserved.

Taking a step towards her he prepared himself for the punch. Sure he would be black and blue later... but if Sora forgave him, he would gladly take any beating.

'I'm such a dumbass at times,' he chided himself.

"Sora." He said quietly looking at her, waiting for the attack.

She stood there her hands still in fists at her sides... motionless. Her eyes told of an unspoken inner torture. She was truly lost. Opening his arms he didn't know if she would allow him to hold her. It was worth a try. Silently he told her he was sorry and tried to give comfort through his eyes.

Time passed- she was torn, as much as she hated him at the moment, Tai could see she needed him... someone... anyone. He could see it in her eyes... on her face... in the way she moved.

Before he realized what was happening, Sora had thrown herself into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt as she beat her fists against his chest. Tai instantly held her close, instinctively rocking her and trying to soothe her.

"My life is over..." She mumbled. "I failed them."

"Sora, you didn't fail anyone. Can't you see? You're a Takenouchi. It doesn't matter if you were born to them or not." Tai tried to get her to realize that fact. "They loved you- and you loved them. That makes you a family... it is what makes US a family." He sighed as she stopped hitting him.

He felt her grip lax, and grabbed on to her as she lost the last bit of strength. She was exhausted both mentally and physically as she slumped against him.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You'll feel better once you calm down." He said as he picked her up. She didn't fight. Tai was glad.

Carrying her in his arms as if she was made of glass, he felt a sense of relief. Her secret was out in the open at least. Now they could work through things together. Tai gently deposited her on the bed and was about to stand up when he was stopped.

Her arms that had wrapped around his neck for support were not letting go. Instead she pulled him down- forcing him to sit next to her laying form on the bed. His upper body continued to be pulled closer and closer to her.

"Sora, you know I love you. It doesn't matter who you are, were, thought you were- what ever. I love you for YOU. I'm sorry I'm an idiot and said those things..."

"Shut up." She said as she pulled him down on her and kissed him on the lips.

Tai smiled inside. 'I don't mind being shut up like this.' He returned the kiss.

"Sora- are you..." He tried to make sure she wasn't still mad at him anymore.

He got his answer as she practically flipped and rolled him so he was now fully laying on the bed below her.

'Note to self...' he thought when it was all over. 'it's ok to get her mad because a few punches are definitely worth it.' He smiled as he pulled her slumbering body closer and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Tai awoke for an unknown reason. Something had woken him up... and something felt odd. Feeling the warm body next to him, he knew Sora was still there. Finding nothing the matter, he sighed.

Things were looking up. Once Sora calmed down about this whole adopted thing, she would realize she was still a Takenouchi and then they could get married. Technically by doing that he would have also married into the 'outside clan.' Therefore the arranged whatever you call it would be forgotten and go away!

His happy thoughts were interrupted with a painful groan coming from his partner at his side.

He turned on his side to see her holding her stomach. Her face had a look of physical pain- so it couldn't be connected to the whole family thing...

"Sora? Sora?" Tai called to her, shaking her awake. She didn't respond. Sora only continued to cry out in pain.

Getting out of bed, he ran to find his comlink.

"Hang on baby," he said as he quickly called Joe. "He's on his way." Tai told her as he returned to her bedside to worry.

Leaving her side only once more to put on some pants, Tai helped her hand and tried to comfort her as they waited for Joe to get there.

Only after Joe arrived and tended to Sora did Tai notice what he looked like- his hair was worse than ever, scratch marks were all over his chest and Sora had marks on her neck and elsewhere... not to mention the state of the room.

Thankfully it didn't phase the blue haired doctor on the outside too much.

"She needs that IV in at least twice a day." Joe instructed Tai as he was finished. "I told her is she wanted to keep this baby alive, she would need to take that medicine and get lots of rest."

Tai's brain froze.

'This baby' seemed to be the only words his mind could process because it was stuck on repeat.

"Stop!" Tai said interrupting the doctor from continuing the long speech on Sora's health and care.

"What's wrong?"Joe asked shifting his glasses a bit. Tai knew the kind of look he must have had on his face... but he was in pure shock.

"What did you say?"

"That she needs a lot of rest?" Joe repeated looking at Tai strangely.

"Before that."

"That since the last injury damaged her reproductive system, if she want to keep the baby..."

"That!"

"Tai, didn't you know? Sora's pregnant."

"P-P-P-P..." And with that the world went dark for Tai.

* * *

"He's coming to." A female voice said as his mind became less fuzzy.

"Tai? Tai?" it was Kari. Putting his hand to his head, Tai opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground, still in the garden. "Joe, he's awake." She said looking away from Tai and towards the other man standing near Sora's bedside.

"Tai? Can you sit up?" Kari asked helping him to a sitting position.

"I must have had a dream." Tai sighed.

"Tai... Joe needs to talk to you. Don't stand up. Just stay there." She stopped him from standing. "Just relax."

Joe came over and sat down next to him with a small hand held computer in hand.

"I thought she told you... I'm sorry I sprung that on you."

"Wait- so I wasn't dreaming? Sora's really... really..."

"Pregnant." Joe finished once again adjusting his glasses. "Yes."

"But... with the injury... you said... she told me... she..."

"Couldn't have children. Well, that is the way it looked. It's a miracle the child has survived this far. Her injuries to that system were very extensive. However, I never said it was for sure that she would not be able to have children. Just not likely."

"So... I um... wow." Tai said slowly allowing the information to process. This was something that he wanted more than anything. He had a family now. Someone he loved and wanted to share his life with and now a baby... baby... his baby.

"Would you like to see a picture?" Joe asked pulling up a chart on his computer. "This is the damaged area of her uterus, as long as the baby doesn't get to big, she should only have to worry about increased pain and possibly a complicated delivery. I would recommend we extract the baby out a few months premature as to not further damage the injuries and avoid scar tissue from hurting them both."

"How far along?" Tai asked looking at the picture of the tiny life forming in Sora's body.

"Not very far along. Maybe a month..."

A month... it made sense. It had been a little over a month since the failed mission and the arrival of the outside clans... Tai smiled.

"Can you tell what it is? Are we having a girl or a boy?" Tai asked not looking away from the screen.

"There is too much scare tissue in the uterus to get a clear picture. But I could wager it was a girl." Joe said. "There are some things we need to talk about... Tai? Are you listening?"

Tai had to rip his eyes away from the screen. He was so thrilled and excited. Looking over at Joe, Tai noticed the serious face on the man.

"No one else knows about this yet. Kari is the only other person who knows because when I ran some blood samples I thought the results were odd. I had her run them thinking I had made a mistake or something... but this won't be able to stay a secret for long."

"What?"

"You and Sora... having a kid together... could be bad for the alliance between the two clans... I haven't asked Sora' opinion on this, but I know she'll want to carry it to term."

"There isn't any discussion about this." Tai said snapping into protection mode at the slight suggestion on ending the pregnancy. Sure Joe hadn't said it out loud, but he was thinking of it as an option. "We're having this baby, and we're getting married as soon as she is able to get out of bed." Tai added defiantly.

"But what happens if..."

"Then don't tell anyone about this. No one else needs to know."

"There is a problem- military rules require me to report any medical changes in personnel directly to Matt and Sora. There will also be questions as to why Sora is off active duty after seemingly to recover from the injuries. Not to mention she will start showing in a matter of months, no weeks." Joe countered.

"You haven't already told Matt, have you? How long have you known?" Tai asked getting a little worried.

"I've known since I checked on her a few days ago. And no I have not told Matt, for that I could get us all in trouble." Joe replied.

"Can you at least give me time to talk to her about this and what to do before you go and tell Matt?" Tai looked up at Joe. He didn't want to sound like he was pleading, but he didn't know if throwing this out into the open would be good for Sora. Especially when Tai added the fact he wanted to marry her... sooner or later the other secret Sora had just told him would come out as well. That would make things even more complicated.

"I owe Sora. So I will give you all the time I can... but don't take too long. You could get us all in trouble." Joe said with a hint of worry in his voice. This was a big thing. Tai couldn't just go about this without knowing how Sora felt about things. He had stuck his foot in his mouth several times in the last few days. He would not afford to mess this up.

* * *

Joe and Kari had left a few hours before, leaving Tai to wonder what was going to happen.

Like Joe said this was something big. Too much stress and pressure added to Sora at the moment would be detrimental not only to Sora, but their unborn child. With Sora's injuries to work with, that poor baby needed a chance to survive.

Sitting next to her on the bed, Tai wondered if she would have told him about the baby or not. Well she would have told him, but the real question was when?

"Were you afraid of my reaction to all this? Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you." Came her voice. Tai quickly looked down on her and smiled seeing her crimson orbs again.

"Taichi... I'm sorry... I didn't want to get your hopes up... I..."

"I want us to get through this together. If the baby wasn't meant to survive, then we will live without a baby. But I don't want you to go through something like that alone. I am here. I'm not going anywhere. Now more than ever I love you Sora."

"But... what about everything?"

"What about everything? Does it really matter? As long as you and I are together, we will be fine. Besides, love is worth fighting for... and this way they get their damn prophecy fulfilled. And I get to marry and live with the woman I love... the woman who has given me the best gift ever..."

"A baby? But Tai anything can happen from now till..."

"Wrong. I don't love you just because of us having a baby, I love you because you love me." He kissed her forehead. "Now, what about taking some medicine and I will make some food. We kind of need to talk about a few things. Don't we?"

"Sure."

* * *

They ate a simple meal together on the ground near her bed. Tai felt a new warmth as they sat close together. Something was different. Maybe it was Sora's mood had changed from one of despair over her family, to one of happiness. Her smile grew even larger when she saw him smile.

"Hey Sora...I have a question." Tai said after a time of sitting in peace. He hated to change the mood, but there was something that was nagging at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Can I ask you a question? It's about your family... so if you don't want to..."

"No, it's ok. I need to talk about it anyway. I can't keep it bottled up inside."

"What did Gennai tell you? I mean how?"

"It happened around the time of the last meeting of the two peoples. When the Takenouchi group was attacked a few managed to escape with a small handful of survivors. Gennai said I was one of the survivors. I was very little, maybe only a few months old at the time... but I was brought back to the city. Gennai didn't know what to do with me... and then my parents said they would take me... they couldn't have children of their own I guess. Gennai told me that the clan was having trouble continuing the line due to illness and genetic problems."

"And they took you in and raised you."

"Yeah... it doesn't seem real, but there's proof that I am not a Takenouchi... I guess it was Ryo who figured it out first."

"So you and him?"

"Probably relatives at the least... but maybe I am his sister... I don't really know. It's a bit much to understand right now... I just feel like I failed them..."

"Them?"

"The Takenouchi clan. I was always different. But I was one of them. Now I know that the clan line is already gone..."

"Not gone. Just changing... for the better. You and me Sora. We'll restore your clan. You'll see. We're going to have this baby and then we'll have another and another. And soon, there will be lots of Takenouchi children to bring honor to their ancestors." Tai smiled squeezing her hand.

"I hope so."

"You'll see. Don't worry."

"Tai... what will we do when Matt..."

"When Matt finds out? Well, he pretty much knows we are involved... and so do a few other people... but when all this is added to the problem... I don't know." Tai sighed. "How do you want to do this? I don't want you to have any added stress because of this..."

"I can handle it. I can handle it because you are here with me."

"I've already gotten a lot of people to hate, me... but I really think it is up to you if you want to tell others about your family past. It might help us."

"If I do that the elders will declare the Takenouchi line dead... I won't be able to keep the name either... I can't... I can't kill them. I..."

"I understand. We'll deal with this another way then." Tai said with a sigh. Telling the elders at least of each clan would have made things easier. But if Sora wasn't willing to do that, then they would find another way.

"Sora... I want... I want us to get married now. Before anything else happens, before anyone can pull us apart."

"Help me out of bed then." She smiled sitting up. Sora took his hand and was gently pulled to her feet. Holding her close Tai kissed her. Before letting her go, Tai took her hand in his and led her out to get some better clothes.

* * *

The walk to the temple felt longer than usual. The two held hands the whole way, no longer caring what others saw.

Tai hoped Sora was as happy as he was about this. He never could tell what was going through her head at times. But there was a large smile on her lips. And a faint blush when she noticed he was staring at her.

"When this is all over and the bugs are gone, where should we live?" Tai asked wanting to talk about anything so that the walk would go faster.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, when people get married in my time they usually move somewhere they want to go or things change a little. Is there some place you want to go? Once the outside lands are rid of bugs, we can make a home anywhere."

"I would like to go and live in a forest.. it would be like in the garden, but not just one room... but Tai, I can't leave the city. I... I have to be there as a Takenouchi and what about everyone else that needs my help here? I don't want to leave Kari, and Tk..."

"Ok- we're staying put." He smiled. 'Should have known we'd be staying here for good. But a summer house in the forest would be a nice touch... that's it. Once this is over, I will surprise her!'

"What are you smiling for?" Sora questioned his ultra happy look.

"Nothing. Just thinking about giving you a present later. You might have to wait a few years for it... but it's going to be great."

"I'll wait a life time only because you asked." She returned the smile and quickened her step so they were walking shoulder to shoulder.

"Well, we're here. The temple looks a little off today. I hope Gennai has time to do us a favor." Tai said as they climbed the steps.

"And where are you going?" A voice stopped them as they crossed the main hallway. They were nearly to Gennai's area of the building, but suddenly all the exits and corridors were blocked off with armed soldiers.

Stepping out from the group was a sad looking blonde haired man.

"Matt?" Sora said in disbelief.

"So you're here to stop us... I thought you might try something." Tai growled as he held tighter to Sora's hand.

"I'm sorry Taichi... I'm sorry Sora. But I have no choice in the matter. I've found some disturbing information earlier... and I figured you would come this way..."

"Matt? What is going on?" Sora asked trying to step in front of Tai. Tai of course, would not let her. He was damn determined to protect her.

"Sora, I didn't think you would do this... you of all people. You who knows what it is to sacrifice for peace and the chance at ending the fighting with each other and the bugs. I never would have thought you would... you would let him..."

"Love me? Have a child with me? Marry me?" She finished for him. Tai could feel she was getting angry. "Why not? Why must I sacrifice the last thing I could possibly want in life... why must I give up so much?" She asked tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry Sora. I know you have suffered greatly for our goals. But you also once believed in them as well. Why has he changed things?"

"Because I love him!"

"Sora!" Matt said steeping forward.

"It's not love. You know it. The outside clans demand he marry one of theirs. You know you can't keep him. You grew up knowing that he would come and create an alliance. With that we could defeat the bugs."

"No Matt! It is love. I love him! I don't care who he is! All I know is this isn't something that I can just forget about... I love him."

"I'm so sorry Sora. But you leave me no choice in the matter..." Matt's words were eerie. Tai's skin began to crawl as the blonde man looked down at his feet and turned around. The troupes made way and he walked out of sight.

Tai felt something akin to relief sink in thinking Matt was just backing down, but he was mistaken. The minute Matt was gone, the soldiers began to close in on the couple. Sora's hand was ripped out of Tai's and restrained. Her arms we quickly tied behind her back before she could even begin to fight.

Tai saw this and saw red. He was mad... furious. No one was even touching him, they were there to take her away... she was going to be punished... not him.

"Let her go!" He screamed running into the group of soldiers who were beginning to drag her away. "I won't let you take her!"

"Sir, you need to back off, we are under orders to not hurt you... but if you stop us from taking the commander, we will be forced to take action." A man said as he tried to hold Tai back.

By now the troupes had Sora halfway down the stairs. Try as she might, there were six or more of them and she still wasn't at full strength.

Tai could hear her struggling as well, every time she cried out in pain, he felt his blood boil more. He fought more and more. Soon he had five men on him as well, holding him down on the floor.

"Where are they taking her? Let me go! SORA!" He screamed as he continued to kick and claw at the men. "How can you do this to her? She's your commander! Don't you care?"

* * *

They were gone as quickly as they came. Tai was left laying on the floor of the temple where he had been restrained. Nothing made sense... nothing could explain what had just happened.

"I heard a noise... and then I was locked in my room for five minutes... I figured something had happened." Came the old woman's voice.

Tai looked up to find Gennai walking up to him. Anger filled him. She had done nothing to stop this... surely they would have listened to her...

"I'm sorry young one. They wouldn't have listened to me if they had orders from the elders and from Matt. He is the commanding officer after all... I am just a relic from the olden days." She said sadly.

"But... why? What..."

"It seems that others have found out about your situation."

"But how? Joe and Kari are the only ones who knew!" Tai tried to figure out what had happened.

"Matt has his ways of knowing things. And I am sure when it comes to Sora, he is extra vigilant."

"Where are they taking her? What's going to happen?" Tai asked suddenly afraid of what Matt would do... his heart began to pump faster as he thought of them aborting the baby just to make sure there were no problems with the alliance.

"I don't think they would do anything rash. More than likely they will try and talk her out of loving you. They will try and appeal to her sense of loyalty and honor. There should be no physical harm done..."

"But I'm not worried about just physical harm. She can't take that much stress right now... not with the baby and her injuries and all..."

"So it is as I thought it was. You are starting a family." The old lady smiled. "I admit I thought it would take a while, but you seem to be quite the miracle makers. You change the one person I thought would take years to open up, and now you two are starting a family."

"Gennai, could our baby... could that child also fulfill the prophecy? I mean, she is from the outside clan and all... that technically covers everything!"

"That might be true, but what if the outside clans do not acknowledge Sora as one of their own, what if they do and then she has to give up her family name here? Whatever path you choose, there will be pain for a time. You need to decide together what is the best way for you both."

"Where do you think they took her? I need to go and find her." Tai said feeling a need to be near her. There was no way he was going to let her alone take the fall for their relationship.

"I would head to headquarters. I am sure you will find friends there who are willing to help you." The old woman smiled.

* * *

Tai ran towards headquarters without stopping.

'Damn you Matt... I swear I will kill you with my own hands if you so much as hurt her.' Tai decided. Chanting her name over and over as a battle call, he reached the main building in record time.

"Tai!" It was Tk, the younger blonde haired man can running to Tai's side. "What happened? I was training with the rest of the squad when we got word that Sora was taken into custody. What the hell happened?"

"That's what I would like to know." Tai said looking even more worried. "I don't want to get you involved... but at least tell me where they would take her."

"Tai, Sora is like my sister. I am involved no matter what. Let's go and see what we can find out. Izzy will know more." Tk motioned for Tai to follow.

They quickly found Izzy as they ran down the hallways. Things seemed to be in a big commotion. Whispers could be heard of the relationship between the commander and the guest from the past... Tai didn't let that and the stares bother him. He had more important things to do.

"Izzy, can you help us?"

"One step ahead of you. She's in the meeting room with Matt and some of the outside clansmen." The computer man said.

"Thanks!" Tai said knowing where the room was and taking off.

'Hang on baby.'


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: So it is nearing the Christmas/Winter Holidays._

_I am actually going back to MN for the holidays. My sister and I are flying in from Tokyo for two weeks. That was hella expensive!_

_Ah the fun of paying off a credit card for a few months! Anyway- you guys are in luck with an update!_

* * *

Tai rounded a corridor and the room was in sight. He stopped and tried to figure out what he was going to do in there... he had to think... he couldn't just throw words around like last time.

Deciding it took too long, he kicked the door wide open. Stepping in he was furious. Who did these people think they were? Kidnapping someone, taking them anywhere against their will... unbelievable.

"Ah, Tai. We were expecting you. But you were rather fast." Matt said standing up.

Tai looked around the room. Sora was by herself away from a group of men sitting behind a table. It reminded him of the Senate hearings or maybe even a military tribunal. She was alone... facing a barrage of words and questions. Tai walked forward and jumped over the table. Walking closer to Sora he silently asked her if she was ok.

Getting a weak nod, Tai took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Just where do you think you are going?" An outer clans member asked as he began to lead her towards the door.

"I am going home with my wife. So leave us alone." Tai said.

"What about the prophecy?" Someone yelled. Tai looked back at Sora. He silently asked her one last time. It was her call.

"There is no problem as far as I see it." Ryo said entering room.

"Ryo! What are you doing coming into important clan business like this?"

"I am defending my sister." The man simply said.

"What?"

"I have proof that Sora Takenouchi was born to my late mother."

"Ryo you dare bring shame to your family? How can you say such things?"

"Was my mother and infant sister not members of the group that was to meet the Takenouchi representatives? Mother returned injured and nearly dead... but my sister did not return with her! Look at her! How can you be so blind?"

"What is the meaning of all this?" Matt yelled not knowing what was going on in his meeting room. "Sora was born here. She grew up here. She is a Takenouchi."

"It's true." Came Sora's voice from behind Tai. Tai quickly turned his head away from the fighting men and to Sora. She was crying and shaking. Taking her hand, he gave her as much support as she needed.

"Sora?"

"It's ok... it is out in the open now anyway..." She said trying to steady herself. "I recently found out that my parents, Maiko and Takeshi Takenouchi could not have been my birth parents. My parents could not have children... I was brought back with the survivors of the Takenouchi clan and adopted as a child of the clan..."

"Sora?" Matt and others who knew her were shocked.

"She is my sister." Ryo smiled looking at her fondly. "I've always wanted to meet you. Mother told me of your calm temperament and firey eyes... you are everything she said about you and more."

"I... I..." Sora couldn't respond she was crying too hard. Tai instinctively pulled her close and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Everything is going to be all right." Tai told her. Looking over to Ryo, he didn't know if he should be mad at the younger man or to thank him for bringing this out.

"This... this changes nothing!" One man said trying to stand. But the shock of the bombshell that was just dropped was too much.

"What not?" Tai had to hold himself back otherwise he was tempted to jump the man and kill him right there. "She's part of your stupid clan, she's carrying my child and I love her. What more do you want?"

"She's... she's..."

"Give it up Uncle. She is your niece!" Ryo walked up to the older man and slapped him soundly. "Why do you always have to fight? Can't you see that there are more important things than technicalities and some prophecy that for all we know is made up!"

"Ryo? I..."

"I am happy for them. And aren't moments of happiness what make fighting and struggling worth the effort? Don't you see that we have allowed the walls to build up between each other. When we did that we let the bugs take over this world. But we have a chance now to stop it." Ryo looked over at Tai. "I thought that he was a worthless idiot that some dumb scroll said would help us... but now I see things differently. Without Tai, there wouldn't be all this trouble... but I am glad he caused trouble. Because now we can see our errors."

"But..."

"Can't we let them be happy? We've got our alliance. Even if you do not recognize Sora as one of the outside clans, we still are working side by side. And I don't think that's going to change."

"Tai," Matt said sitting down. "Take her home will you?"

Tai blinked. What the hell was going on exactly? They kidnap Sora and now she is free to go?

"We're not done talking, but for now... she needs rest." No one had to tell him twice.

* * *

The couple had good times and bad through the next months following the escalation and confrontation in the conference room.

Tai tried not to let the looks of disapproval from either side get to him as he worked with everyone to plan a better offensive against the bugs. Izzy had developed a better way at tracking them with samples of their physical make up left after the city was attacked. They had even sent out two missions where they attacked breeding grounds and other nests of sorts.

Tai found that as long as things were going well, he and Sora were left alone. And that was the way he liked it.

Rolling into bed with his wife of three months Tai felt that all the hard work and head aches were worth it. Not only were both clans getting along, but the elders finally accepted Sora as both a member of the outer clan and the rightful head of the Takenouchi clan.

Yet, the bad times found their time as well. One of the missions came back with heavy causalities, the other found that the bugs were growing in numbers faster than they were expected, the outer clan's main village had been attacked as well. Refugees had fled to the safety of this city and tensions were running high.

During it all, Tai still felt that there was friction between Ryo and Sora's uncle and the rest of the group. He alone caused most of the opposition to anything Tai said.

'He's a jack ass.' Tai sighed as he wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife. 'I love you Sora, but that side of the family needs a little attitude adjustment.' There was just something about him that rubbed Tai the wrong way from the start.

There were also some things that couldn't be explained. Like how he knew about the bugs attacking the outside clan's city before Izzy's computers gave a report about it... he also was no where to be seen during the attack on either city... 'Is he the saboteur? No one has explained how the wall of protection fell in the first place...'

"What's wrong?" Her groggy voice called out as she tried to roll on her back. He stopped her by moving closer to her instead.

"It's nothing. Just thinking."

"Did you just get back? What were you doing this late?" She asked. He knew she hated being bed ridden. He could tell in her voice that she longed for the time that she could jump right in and take the lead on the battle field and in meetings.

"I'm sorry about all this... I know you hate staying here. But things aren't really all that exciting at the moment." He lied. Tai knew she would enjoy the planning phases they were going over. He had wanted to get her involved, but Joe and Kari felt it best to keep her away from it all. Knowing Sora if she got involved a little one day they would find her jumping into the back of a transport thinking she could go into battle.

"You lie. I can't believe you just tried to lie to me." She laughed. Tai could tell she was just playing. "Did you hear that little one? Your daddy is a liar. So don't you go and listen to him."

"Now, now... that's not fair. You'll turn her against me before I even get a chance to have a good impression on her!" Tai propped himself up on his elbows and looked down on Sora and her growing stomach.

"Not my problem my dear. So if you are going to play dumb, then I think I have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Sleep... make you get me some ice cream.. those kinds of things."

"Yes, yes, right away my lovely slave driver."

* * *

The success of the away missions had come with a large price. Not just the number of lives it took, or the resources put into the missions... but when a wild creature is put on the defensive... they tend to fight back.

Tai should have realized that once the bugs numbers were dwindling, it is only natural for a creature to want to protect and defend itself. That was exactly what the human race was doing as well.

Yet, the sheer magnitude of the bug's abilities to adapt and throw things right back at them amazed Tai.

'They are hurting. They wouldn't try so many last ditch efforts against us unless... they are trying to find a weakness and exploit it.' He thought to himself one evening. He just suddenly woke up for some reason and couldn't get back to sleep.

Laying in bed with Sora curled up next to him, his mind wandered to many things.

'That stupid prophecy... it doesn't say when the fighting will end. It talks about our daughter being a key to beating them... but not how or when... will this war still go one even when she is our age?'

He prayed that such was not the case. I want to end this soon.

* * *

Tai wanted to kick himself.

'Didn't mom tell me to be careful of what I wished for?' He wondered to himself as he sat at the command center's main computer. He and Matt, who seemingly decided to let Sora and Tai be in peace, had been looking over figures of the current bug locations. They way things kept going- it would soon be over for one of the two species...

"They're massing on us..." Matt said looking indifferently at the raw data. "They are gathering for a final attack."

"Are we sure of that?" Tai asked looking at the same data.

"What do you think they will do? We've destroyed 50 of their offspring... countless breeding areas and done significant damage to their fighting force..."

"Yeah, we sure did piss them off with that." Tai said with a nod. "And I agree. They're going to hit us with everything they have left."

"So the question remains... what do we do now?" Matt asked setting down the data and rubbing his temples.

"We can either strengthen the city fortifications and fight, or abandon the city and risk moving."

"Well, that means we only have one choice." Matt corrected Tai. "We're not about to leave this city." The blonde smiled. "And I believe your very pregnant wife would kill you for even thinking that was an option."

"Yeah, she would." Tai smiled back. He still didn't know what to do about Matt. The blonde wasn't openly as hostile towards him anymore... but there was a cycle with this man. He would be friendly, then he wouldn't... it all depended on some great unknown formula. Or so Tai told himself.

"Looking at the data, the city center would be the safest place to put all the civilians who cannot fight. The bunkers that are below this compound could also be of use to keep things running even if the city is attacked."

"I agree, I'll have Izzy and the others begin to restock the bunker and to get things in order for an evacuation to the city center." Matt nodded.

"We need to be extra-prepared. The human race cannot afford to mess this up."

"Agreed."

* * *

It had begun.

The final battle. The bugs had chosen a time and place... and it was now. They came pouring in through a magical whole in Izzy's barrier.

Everyone in head quarters were scrambling to figure out how something like this happened twice.

Tai had a good feeling he knew. Running through the corridors while TK and Matt organized the men, Tai's mind was going in three directions. One wanted to find that son of a bitch who once again sabotaged the barrier, the other wanted to get out on the front lines and fight, and the third, the most powerful urge he had to fight was to run and get Sora.

'Damn logic.' He cursed as he ran through the hallways of the central computer wing of headquarters. There was only one logical thing for him to do- and that was to stop the bastard who opened another whole in the barrier. If he ran out to fight or to get Sora, who knows how many wholes there would be in the barrier- if it even stood at all. He needed to to stop the breaches in the city's protective layers before too many bugs got in.

Explosions and chaos were filling the streets. Only 1/3 of the city had been successfully relocated to protective areas. Tai didn't need to be outside to know the fact that many were dieing at the moment. He only hoped that Sora had left the house like she said she was going to do today.

'She is way too stubborn at times.' He thought to himself. 'She thinks she can take care of herself even now... now is not the time... I hope Kari is with her at least.'

As he rounded the corner Tai saw a flash of light whiz by his head. Instantly he dropped to the ground. It was a good thing because mere seconds later another light came and hit the area where he had been standing.

'Someone is firing a laser at me...' Tai was shocked. Crawling quickly to hid behind a table with computers on it he tried to figure out where the shots were coming from. Trying to peer over the top of the equipment, the top of Tai's hair was hit.

The burnt smell of hair permeated the air.

'That was close... now I know why I refused to cut it...' He mumbled to himself.

"You need to stop this now!" Tai decided to try and distract the gunman... 'it had to be him... the only real person who would mess with things would be Sora's uncle...'

"Like Hell I do!" Came the harsh reply of the old man. Tai's assumptions were correct. "I'd like to see you try and stop me." The man yelled. The sounds of footsteps told Tai that the man was moving closer... he needed to fight back.

"Why are you doing this? You're killing your own people!"

"It doesn't matter."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tai screamed as he pulled out the blaster at his side. He didn't want to have to use it, but he was given no choice. "I'll give you one last chance. You need to put down the weapon, and give yourself up."

There was no reply.

Thinking that this was the moment, Tai jumped to his feet and tried to move in closer or catch the other man off guard. It didn't work. Instead of catching him off guard, it was Tai who was caught off guard.

A laser shot to the shoulder caused Tai to lose his footing and fall.

"Not much of a savior are you?" The other man laughed knowing he had hit Tai. "Well, once you are dead, nothing will be in the way. I will let the bugs get rid of the unwanteds and then there will be peace."

'What the hell is wrong with this guy?' Tai wondered as he crawled and hid behind another set of tables and computer equipment.

'Thankfully Izzy is to busy to try and organize this room- otherwise I wouldn't have as much cover...' Tai thought. 'I need to get closer to him without him knowing... I need to stop him now.'

"TAI!" Came a voice from down the hallway. Both men looked towards the corner where the owner of the voice would be coming around very soon. Tai snapped back to attention and took a shot. Standing up he shot at the man but missed him.

The fire was returned and soon Tai found himself back on the floor.

"Tai! What the..." It was Matt. The blonde headed man turned the corner and saw the outer clans member with a gun pointed right at him.

"Get down Matt!" Tai yelled out a warning. Matt heeded the advice and dropped to the ground right before the laser came sailing by.

"He's been sabotaging the barriers, and he also allowed the outer tribes to be destroyed by getting the bugs to attack!" Tai shouted letting Matt know what was going on.

"What? Why?" Matt yelled back not understanding.

"You really want to know why? Look around! Look at our people! Nothing but empty shells of who we once where. My parents survived the nuclear holocaust! They fought to survive but they had nothing left to fight with! You in the city had everything!"

"But why destroy your city then?"

"Because they had also become polluted with greed and technology! A new world is needed. I will allow the bugs to cleanse this poor planet of the true bugs. The human race! We will start again and this time we will keep our humanity!"

"Matt, we've got to stop him. Isn't Izzy's main barrier breaker in this area?" Tai said knowing why the man was in this particular room.

"Shit!" Matt swore realizing the same thing. They were all doomed if that man succeeded in destroying that breaker. There would be no stop to the bug's final attack. The city would fall completely.

"Tai, can you do me a favor?" Matt called over to the brown haired man.

"What?"

"Make sure that Sora is happy after all of this ends, ok?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We need to stop him right?"

"Well, yes." Tai said not catching on to what the blonde man was getting at. Why would Matt want him to promise something like that, now?

"You better not blow this... you have one last try."

"Matt... wait a minute... he'll shoot you the second you stand up!"

"And give you a chance to get him, right? Besides you've wanted me shot for a long time. I thought you'd be happy to get the chance to see it happen." The blonde laughed.

"Matt..."

"I did what I did because I love Sora... I know I was selfish. But you have to understand what it feels like to have something for all your life and then be replaced. I had wanted to be the one to love her... but I guess it was hopeless all along."

"Matt, she still loves you like family."

"I know- but sometimes that only makes it worse. So let's end this, ok?"

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"No time, ready? Go!


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Well, it has been fun writing this fic. I assume by the hits and reviews you people must have liked it a little as well._

_Thanks for those reviews by the way! I always enjoy them. So this is a late holiday/new year present for you all!_

_The final chapter of the fic! I don't think an epilogue is needed... so this is it!  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Tai could do nothing but watch as Matt stood up. His guns were at the ready and began to fire at the mad man across the room. Tai still could not believe it... things came crashing down on him when he saw Matt get hit. 

The wound didn't even stun the blond man. Tai couldn't move when his new and unlikely friend first jumped up, but now.. he was not going to let Matt die. That wound alone would not kill you...

That meant he had to move. Now.

Jumping to his feet he took aim and fired once, twice...

The room reeked of blood and death. Tai's attention went straight to the body that slumped across the room. The mad man was stopped. The barrier and the city had hope of surviving the battle outside.

Throwing down his gun, Tai ran over to Matt.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tai screamed as he checked the wounds that Matt had suffered.

"And what the hell are you doing? You need to get out of here! You have people to save, right?" Matt said with a smirk.

Tai knew that the blond was right- but he still didn't know if he should leave or not.

"I'll radio in for help. Besides, Izzy will want to get up here and check out the damage."

"Yeah, and probably yell at us for making a mess of his computer room." Tai added trying to make light of the situation.

"So, get the hell out of here. Go, find Sora... make sure she's all right."

Tai was torn. He couldn't just leave, but as another blast hit the building...

"I'll find someone to come and help you. You won't be here for long."

"Sure. Now get going. I'm just going to take a nap for a time."

"Don't die on me... Sora needs her best friend. And I'd actually like for us to try again... I want to not hate you." Tai said with a smile while squeezing Matt's hand.

"I'd like that. And I guess I could try to not hate you either... no promises there."

With that Tai was up and running down the hallways. He grabbed the first person he saw and told them where to find Matt. Now that was done, Tai knew exactly where he was going.

* * *

Like he had thought, the streets were flooded with injured people and panicking people. He had little time. Tai knew if they didn't win this fight things were over for humans. 

Grabbing troops as he went they went out to the front lines. The modified weapons and the adrenaline running through the men, things weren't going so bad. The front lines were once again the Northern side of the city. He knew that Sora would be there, even though she promised to get out...

'I'm going to have to yell at her when this is all over with.' He told himself as he broke away from the main flank of men and ran off to find his wife.

Her parents house was in a section of town that hadn't been invaded totally, but the damage was great. Arriving at the place they had called home for many months, he was a little worried. The building was still intact... for the most part. Pulling at the rubble that blocked their front door, he entered the house.

Not noticing the small fires that had began when the building next door had collapsed in on it, Tai made his way to the garden. His stomach turned when he thought about the shards of glass that must have come falling down on anything in the room... he hoped that Sora was not in there.

Sure enough the majority of the ceiling and walls were broken and shattered. Walking through the room was literally stepping on broken glass.

"Sora?" He called out, but got no answer. Scanning the room, he didn't find her there, nor were any of her personal belongings there- that gave him hope.

'Maybe she listened to me... maybe she is in a shelter...'

"TAI!" His name suddenly came out of nowhere. He looked around but saw nothing. The voice sounded again and he quickly went towards it. Maneuvering through the now open wall and towards the street he heard his name called out once more.

"Kari?" He questioned finally recognizing the voice. "Where are you?"

"Over here... I got pinned down here when it started..." Kari said with a hiss of pain.

Tai quickly found the brown haired girl pinned down under a large bolder. Finding a beam he helped pry the girl out.

"Where's Sora?" He asked not finding her near Kari as he knelt down to check her over.

"I don't know- that's why I came to look for her... the command center didn't record her coming in... I thought she wasn't going to leave the house, but then I got pinned here when the big explosion toppled the surrounding houses..."

"She's not inside... I've got to find her." Tai said in a panic. If she wasn't at the shelter, and not at their house... where could she be?

"She can't move very fast on her own... so she's got to be around here." Kari deducted.

The two of them quickly got up and began a frantic search. Tai was worried beyond words...

'I've got to find her... Sora... where are you?'

"TAI!"It was Kari. She was standing on the door step of a near by building. "I've found her!"

With inhuman speed he was at her side. Kari was right- there huddled in a corner of the building Sora lay unconscious. In her arms she had tried to save a small child.

"The child is dead, but I've got a pulse from Sora."

The next few minutes were a whiz of emotions and activity. Carefully pulling her out with the help of Kari, he ran towards the nearest working vehicle.

The next thing he knew she was taken from his arms by a concerned looking doctors.

Within minutes of the two disappearing behind the medical room's doors, Joe appeared, looking worried.

"How is she?" Tai asked needing to know something.

"Tai... I need to ask you a question." Joe began.

"How is she? Is the baby all right too?"

"Tai... she's stable right now... but things are even more complicated with previous injuries and new ones we're are finding... and I...

"What?"

"I don't think we can save them both... you need to tell me... you have to..."

"You want me to choose which I feel is more important?" Tai asked for clarification to Joe's attempted question. A nod from the doctor told him it was true. "How can I chose something like that?"

'Not now... Oh God... how can I make a choice like this... I can't!' He screamed inside as his heart broke at the thought of losing either his wife, or his unborn child.

"I know... I understand, but I need to know.."

"Sora... save Sora." Tai decided. He could deal without having a child. He knew he could. But his life meant nothing if Sora was not there by his side... 'She's my world.'

"But you know what that means... I know you don't give a damn about the prophecy and all... but we have some doctors that would try and save the baby..."

"No!" Tai said grabbing Joe by the collar. "You need to save them both. If not, then save Sora. Joe... I need her..." He said tears welling in his eyes.

"She can't have children after all this trauma... and there's no guarantee that she will survive after surgery either... she's not responding to anything Tai..."

"So you are giving up on her? Just like that? I don't believe this! Save them both Joe! I know you can do it! You said so yourself that she's had lots of close calls... why is this one different?"

"If we cut the baby out now, the baby would most likely survive... but Sora could not handle the trauma of reopening wounds and she would most likely bleed to death before we could save her... I don't see how she can have a normal delivery in the state she is in either... but I'll try... I will..." Joe said as Tai let him go. Just as he did another shock rattled the building.

"When I get back, I want my family... both of them alive. I have something I need to take care of right now..." Tai said with darkened eyes. "If I find out they let her die only because of that god damned story, I'll... I'll..."

Tai was close to losing it... then again maybe he had. His mind couldn't think straight as he was once again on the verge of everything important to him being ripped away... and he knew the cause of it all.

They were the force that was making him bleed inside at even having to be asked the question of who would he want to be saved... why did he have to chose? Why were others so ready to chose for him? Why this? Why now? WHY?

* * *

He was at the front lines once again in no time. Finding Izzy, Davis, Tk and a few others trying to lead the fight he grabbed a weapon and took command. 

After regrouping the men for a stronger attack, the humans began to see better results... they were winning. Yet a heavy price was still being paid by the minute...

"Tai!" Izzy came running to his side. "This is the new bomb we worked on. It targets their chemical make up, should we use it now while they try to regroup?"

Looking around Tai was burdened with another impossible question. This bomb... it had such a strong power that had never been tested... it could very well be the end of not just the bugs, but them as well... but if he didn't use it, how many more would die before the bugs were defeated?

"Have the men fall back... we're going to end this." His mind was made up. With a nod from Izzy the men fell back and took cover. "I don't like this at all... why must we always have to resort to something this severe? It was a bomb that began this war and killed the planet..."

"But Tai, there can be some good in all this. It comes after the bombs... the peace and rebirth afterwards. That's what mankind does Tai. We mess up a lot, but there is always some hope of good afterwards, right? We'll just have to do a better job this time." Tk said trying to reassure him.

"I hope you are right Tk... let's do this Izzy..."

* * *

The beeps of a hospital monitor were the first things that he recognized as he began to wake up. His eye lids felt heavy and his limbs and body ached. 

Opening his eyes he found himself in a hospital room.

"What happened?" He asked to no one in particular.

"You were knocked back pretty far after that blast happened." Joe's voice came out of no where. The blue haired man entered the room with his hand held computer scrolling away looking at his patient's data.

"What? The battle...is it over? What happened?"

"Don't worry. They are cleaning up as we speak. You've been out for a good day now."

"A day?" Tai asked trying to sit up. Looking around the room, he noticed there was a tiny bed right next to his... Tai's heart stopped.

"I see you found her. Would you like to hold your daughter?" Joe asked rather cheerfully as he set down his computer and picked up the baby.

Looking around the room for any sign of Sora, Tai found none. His eyes finally returned to the baby that was now handed to him. Taking it in his arm, Tai felt horrible. It was as if a large weight had been pressed on his chest, almost crushing him.

"Remember to support the head... they don't have much for muscle or bones when they are a little premature." Joe instructed and went off on a to do and not to do list for the new father... Tai heard none of it.

The tiny baby in his arms was perfect, however Tai couldn't get past the hidden meaning behind the tiny bundle.

"She's dead then..." He whispered as the tears that had been pooling in his eyes finally escaped. He wanted to hate the baby in his arms at that moment. That it had been deemed more important than her... and he also wanted to hate himself... it wasn't the baby's fault. In fact he knew Sora would have rather had the baby live... but what about him?

"Ah, and it looks like we have the rest of the family right here." Joe said interrupting Tai's internal depression.

Looking up, Tai saw a hospital bed being brought into the room. He nearly lost his hold on his daughter when he saw the red hair of the bed's occupant.

"Sora?"

"She's asleep now. She regained consciousness for a little while only to ask about you and the baby. She's tired, but should be all right."

Tai cried new tears. Holding his baby, he cried as Sora was placed right next to his bed. They were no longer tears of utter sadness, but of joy.

"Thank you Joe." He said trying to get a hold of himself.

"I didn't do much. It was their will to live that brought them back from the brink... I was about to give up on Sora for a minute there... but right as that explosion hit, her heart jumped right back as if it never stopped."

"Izzy and Tk were right... good things can come from war and destruction."

"Like a new chance at life, not just for you and your family, but all of the human race... together." Joe smiled as he looked out the window. "But the city will be an awful mess for a time to come."

"Yeah... but we'll make it beautiful again."

* * *

A few days later he was still in the hospital. Not that he needed to be hospitalized or anything, it was just that he was not going to leave his daughter or wife's side. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He needed to be there. 

"So little one, what shall we name you? Seeing as you have your mother's temper and stubbornness, Sora would be a good name." The baby cried. "Ok, not liking that, huh? Well, how about... Sally." Again the baby cried with disapproval.

"I can tell you are going to give your momma and me a lot of troubles, aren't you?" Tai sighed.

Things had changed. There was no more fighting... both the people from the city and the outside clans people were finally getting along as they city began to rebuild... and he was a father.

"Well, what kind of a dad am I if I can't even find you a good name?" He asked as he looked at the baby who was now staring back at him.

"Grace?" Rejected...

"Mary?" Nope...

"Katherine?" Definitely not Katherine...

He kept naming off his favorite girl names, then some that just came to mind... he was almost about to give up.

"Faith." Came a weak murmur from his side. The baby's happy coo made Tai stop. He hadn't said that... Turning quickly he saw a sight he had longed for...

"Sora! You're awake! Baby, are you in pain? Should I call Joe?" Tai asked as he sat up holding the baby to his chest and moving closer to his wife.

"No, I'm fine... it just stings a little." She smiled up at him. Tai was relieved to see her smile. He had missed it. "Is that our baby? My she's gotten so big." Sora smiled again.

"Have you held her yet?" He asked moving to hand her the baby. Instantly the little girl calmed down and yawned, ready for a nap with her mother. "It seems she likes you best."

"Of course. I know how to find a name she likes." Sora said as she held the baby against her chest. "I thought I had lost her... I was so scared... but it's over now? Right?"

"Yeah... it's over. No more bugs, no more prophecy, just you... me... and Faith here." He smiled as the baby didn't fuss with the name choice.

"I like that..." She sighed as she drifted back to sleep with her child in her arms. Tai enjoyed just watching them for a time. He was relieved that the large scale fighting and bloodshed was over. But there were still things to be done, and minor battle to still be fought.

With Matt on the mends, and Ryo and the other's continued help, Tai felt that the new city, the new future they built would be just fine. Especially with Sora expected to be back up and about soon, he felt as if nothing could hold him back.

This was his world now. It had been since the moment he met Sora... he laughed a bit. If it wasn't for that insane decision they had asked him to make, he probably would have not been able to muster the courage to fight like he did...

"You know, it was you who saved this world, not me... without the two of you, I wouldn't have cared if I lived or died..." He smiled as he carefully crawled into the bed with Sora. Sure it was a little cramped, it was a hospital bed after all, but he didn't mind being so close to her.

He continued to watch the two until he too fell asleep. Dreaming of a better future the last thing he thought of before going to sleep was that nothing was over. Instead it was just a new beginning. A second chance for his life, and the world.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Well, it sure took me long enough to finish this fic. Sorry about that. Not much else to say, so...so long forever!_

_J/K! I can't bow out from Taioras now!_

_I think I will be starting the next Taiora on my long list of "To Write" stories pretty soon, so check in from time to time to see what new randomness comes out._

_I do have one Inuyasha fic I need to get written so it will stop bugging me... so if you like Sango and Miroku- check that out when it is up._

_Anyway, my next Taiora looks to be another AU story set in the past... but I could be wrong, we'll see what muse hits stronger..._

_I'll be back if you will be too!_


End file.
